Remember Princess?
by Kris Black
Summary: COMPLETE This is the Sequel to Silver Millennium Forever. What would happen if when Usagi was sent to the future she didn't forget the past... yet she was the only one who remembered?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters within the confines of this story. This standard disclaimer applies to all the following chapters of this story. This is merely a Fanfiction and should be treated as so when reading._

**AN: This got removed from for a reason that I've gone through and fixed. Now that it's re-posted I am trying to keep the quality of it from beforehand. However, I did not remember all of the Chapter names. So the ones with the names will be listed above, the ones that I couldn't remember won't be.

* * *

**

Tsukino Usagi sat on the balcony of her room once more, staring up at the moon deep in thought.  
"I wonder where they are? What they're doing? If they know who they are? If they remember me? And Endymion? Does he remember our past lives on the Moon? If they did, would they not come looking for me? I am so confused!" Usagi thought out-loud.  
You see, 1000 years ago, there was a time called 'The Silver Millennium' and a kind and Graceful ruler, Queen Serenity, ruled it. Serenity had one daughter, Princess Serenity, now known as Usagi. Four Female warriors from each planet protected her, and they were all Princesses of their Planet, sent to guard Princess Serenity, because she was the Ruling Princess of the Solar System. There was Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter, who formed the Inner-Senshi. They were sworn to protect the Princess. Then there were Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn (the Senshi of silence) and Sailor Pluto (the keeper of time) that they called the Outer Senshi. They were sworn to protect the Moon Kingdom from on coming threats and also their Princess. Then there was Endymion, Prince of Earth, who just happened to fall in love with Princess Serenity, and they were married. But on the day of their wedding, after the ceremony, an evil queen, Queen Beryl, her master, Metallia, and Seiya Kou came and destroyed the Moon Kingdom out of jealousy of the two. They destroyed everything, Including the Senshi, the Prince and Princess. Queen Serenity had seen their bodies lying lifeless on the cold ground, and fell on her knees in despair. She used what was known as the 'Imperium Silver Crystal' and locked the Negaverse, Queen Beryl and Minions away. Alas, Seiya managed to return to his home planet. Then she sent Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion Serenity's Court (Endymion's had been captured by Beryl), to be born in the future with no memories of what had happened so they could live normal lives on Earth. She had also sent her Royal Advisors, cats, Luna and Artemis, who each bore the Symbol of the Moon (A crescent moon) on their foreheads. With that done the Queen had used all her strength and Died, and that's where we are now, in the future, with Tsukino Usagi, or Princess Serenity.  
"Why didn't it work? Why do I have to be cursed with all the Memories of the past? I can't be a normal teenager like the others, I know what happened, unlike them, and suffer with all the pain. Why can't they just remember? Then I wouldn't be all alone in the world?" she thought. Then went to bed.  
What she didn't know though, was that she would soon be re-united with her Senshi and past love, and her guardians, but not under the circumstances that she wished...  
Somewhere Up North in an Evil Castle

"Beryl, we have enough energy now to start sending youmas to gain us energy for the power that we need to gain control of this futile Planet, then the Solar System will be ours," came a scratchy voice from inside of what looked like a giant tongue. (AN: What? That's what it looked like!)  
"Yes Master," Beryl said I response.

Beryl was dressed in a long purple dress that showed way too much cleavage, had Long Red hair, purple eyes and dark red lipstick. She held a floating Scepter with a large, black Crystal Ball on it.  
Beryl exited and made her way down to the throne room. When she got there she sat on her regal throne.  
"Jadeite Come Forth!" she said in a commanding tone.  
Suddenly a man with short, blonde hair and Blue eyes appeared. He was wearing a gray uniform that looked like a high standing generals. Bowing he answered, "Yes, My Queen."  
(AN: read Silver Millennium Forever? Good. Then we all know what happened to the Generals… They didn't recover from that)

"Jadeite, send a youma to attack Tokyo and collect the energy of people for the Negaverse." Beryl commanded, "And you'd better not fail me!"  
"Of course my queen." He replied and disappeared from the room.

Usagi's Dream

.:Dream Flashback:.

It was a bright, beautiful, sunny day. It had been like this all week long, and Princess Serenity was sick of it.

"I wish for once it would be a nice rainy day." Serenity mumbled, while sitting on the balcony of the bedroom, on the third floor of the palace. Just then she heard a knock on her door and one of the palace servants entered.

"You have a visitor Princess." The servant girl said while bowing.

"Let the visitor in." Princess Serenity said rather impatiently. She had been expecting a visit from one of the Senshi all day. They were training all week on the Moon and Serenity hadn't seen Hid or Hair of them. They were her best friends. They were all the same age (around 15) and they spent a lot of time together. Alas, her hopes were shattered when a man, rather a teenage boy around 17 walked into the room.

"Ugh, what do you want Endymion?" Princess Serenity moaned as he walked in.

"Princess Odango is that anyway to talk to a Prince?" asked Endymion smirking.

"Is calling your Princess, Princess Odango anyway to talk to her?" Serenity snapped back.

"Oi, Odango, I think all this heat that the Moon has been having has gotten to your head." Endymion replied, finally joining her on the balcony.

.:End Dream Flashback:.

Usagi woke up in a sweat, tears falling freely from her eyes. That was the day it had all began. The beginning of the end of the Silver Millennium and her Kingdom. Usagi didn't manage to go back to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Meetings and Feline Frenzies._**

Usagi was going to be late again. Sure she remembered about being Princess Serenity and still had the Grace and Poise. But Princess Serenity wasn't a morning person either, especially if she was seriously lacking sleep. But she had never worried about it. 'He' had always waken her up... but she couldn't think about him, she may never find him... She was still running when BAM! She ran into something that was hard, yet, soft at the same time. She stepped back and bowed, realizing that it was a person. Still vowing she said,  
"I am sorry, I was in a hurry and I wasn't watching where I was going."  
After that was said she stood up straight to be met with a tall man about 6'4. He had Jet-black hair, was tanned, and from the feel of it had a great 6-pack. But then she looked at his eyes, the darkest blue she had seen for a very long time, almost like Midnight. She had only seen eyes like that once, only knew one man who they belonged to.  
"Endymion!" She Gasped.

Mamoru's POV

I was walking towards the crown to visit Motoki, My best friend, when all of a sudden a golden blur ran into me, knocking out my wind. I realized it was a person, a girl actually, about 5'2, with golden-blonde hair, up in one of the oddest, yet somehow familiar, hairstyles I had ever seen. She had a round, blonde bun on each side of her head with streams of golden hair cascading down from each. She was in a bow in front of me apologizing about running into me when I finally clued in. When she looked up, she seemed to be checking me out. But then her eyes met mine. Her eyes, I thought, were… beautiful couldn't begin to describe it. They were a light blue, sparkling with light, almost like a full moon in the night sky. Suddenly she gasped and said a name that was very familiar to me also,  
"Endymion." Her eyes filled with emotions as she said that familiar name, but what were they. It seemed to be Love and Hope, but why, she looked no more than 15, and how could she feel such things?  
"I am sorry," I replied, "My name is Chiba Mamoru."  
I said as I reached out my hand to shake hers. Her eyes lost their shine for a moment, then it seemed as if a realization dawned on her and she took my hand and said,  
"Tsukino Usagi, Nice to meet you."  
Suddenly a shock of electricity shot through my hand, which she had shook. I shook my head thinking it was nothing, and I needed my morning coffee, then said I had to go and walked off. And a feeling of warmth that I had had around her left, I felt alone for some reason.

Usagi POV

After I said "Endymion," the man looked confused.  
'Crap,' I thought, 'I did it again, thinking someone was... anyway, it couldn't be.'  
Suddenly the man said his name was Chiba Mamoru. Then it Dawned on my. 'He' always liked to be called Darien instead of Endymion, which is kind of like Mamoru in Japanese, so perhaps he was named with his nickname instead, like me. I liked to be called Serena but I had got stuck with Usagi. I still love my name though. The only difference is, He still can't remember. He extended his hand to shake mine. I introduced myself and shook his hand. Then, there it was. My confirmation. The shot of electricity I had got by touching him. It was a symbol of our undying love that we had had in the past too. Then maybe our psychic connection worked still to.  
"Oh, well," I thought, "Test that theory later, after all, I know from personal experience that I'll HAVE to keep banging into him like a magnet... that IS something I don't miss..."  
Then he said he had to go and continued on his way. I was left standing there, thinking about how many ways that he hasn't changed since I last saw him. That's when I heard it. A Cat meowing painfully down the alley. I ran down to find about 4 little boys picking on a black cat.  
"Hey leave that cat alone!" I yelled and they ran off. I have always loved cats, on the moon we had 2 cat advisors. They were like my second Parents.  
I ran up to the Cat. It was all blacked and looked a little shocked as if she completely understood what was going on. How do I know it's a girl? I guess just the way it's standing. She stands just like Luna used to on the Moon. The Cat had a band-aid on its forehead. I looked like it was struggling to get it off. I removed it for her. Then I saw it. The Crescent Moon Mark on its forehead, symbolizing it was from the moon in the Years of the Moon Kingdom. Then it hit me.  
"Luna!" I asked half surprised and Happy.  
The cat stared at me obviously confused at how I knew her name.  
"It's me Princess Serenity, Please Luna don't tell me you don't remember!" I practically screamed, almost in tears. After all I had met my past love and My Guardian Cat in the same day and apparently neither remembered me...  
"Princess?" Luna finally asked gently.  
Relieved didn't half explain what I felt at that moment knowing that at least Luna remembered.  
"Yes! Luna I've missed you so!" I practically cried holding the cat in as much as a hug I could manage.  
"And I you," the cat responded in a motherly fashion, "But Princess I have come here to get you, I have important things to tell you..."  
"Luna, I can't right now, I would LOVE to, you know I would, but I must get to school, I am already late, I will probably get a detention, here's my address," Usagi said giving Luna a piece of paper with her address written on it, hoping Luna knew how to read, "Meet me there at Four O'clock today. Gotta go! Go to the balcony and I'll let you in there."  
Usagi finished and ran off leaving a confused Luna, it seems Luna had a smile on her face and was giggling lightly as she whispered, "You never were a morning person were you Serenity?" and with that walked off looking forward to her Four O'clock rendezvous with her Princess...

Usagi

Usagi stopped dead as she was running towards her school and got a dazed look about her.

.:Flashback:.

"So Serenity, what do you plan on doing today?" Endymion asked sitting down beside her.

"I was going to wait for the Senshi to come and visit, but it appears their still busy training." Serenity said staring longingly out into the courtyard.

"Well, why don't we go visit them instead?" Endymion asked like it was the most obvious answer.

"I wouldn't dream of it, they're training and I wouldn't want to disturb them. Plus, it's forbidden."

"Oh, and that really stopped us before." Endymion rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But just a quick visit." Serenity said finally.

"Yah, then we can go to town and shop." Endymion smiled.

"Again! Great! I love going into town as Serena."

"Yah I noticed."

"We should get changed." Serenity said walking into her room and going through her closet."

"Are you suggesting that we both get dressed in here?" Endymion asked raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, very mature Endy. You get dressed out here and I'll get dressed in here." Serenity said pointing to the bedroom and walk-in closet.

"Ok, and our Clothes?" Endymion asked

"Right here." Serenity said taking a secret compartment out of the closet and throwing some rags to Endymion and getting some for herself. Then she closed the closet door and yelled, "Get Dressed." through it.

So Endymion got dressed and waited patiently for Serenity to come out of her closet. Serenity came out of the closet fully dressed. She was wearing a head robe and had rags dropped over her like a dress. She walked out right when Endymion, wearing almost the same thing minus the dress like stature, was putting his sword on under his rags.

"What are you doing!" Serenity asked staring at Endymion's sword.

"Ah, Duh, I'm obviously putting my sword on Serenity." Endymion said hiding his sword with his rags.

"Why are you Bringing your sword is what I mean." Serenity replied.

"We need to have some sort of protection, if anything happened to you your mother would have my head." Endymion said.

"Fine. Let's go, my own servants wouldn't recognize me in this. Remember, My name is Serena." Serenity said as they headed out the door.

"we've done this more than once, I think I can remember your name. But can you remember mine?"

"Of course I can I'm not dense." Serenity snapped.

"Could have fooled me." Endymion remarked.

"Ha ha, very funny Darien." Serena replied, proving she remembered his name.

"Good, you're not as dense as I thought you were." Darien smirked.

"Once again, not funny. So, where are the training grounds?" Serena asked looking around at Darien.

"You mean to tell me that you've lived here all of your life and you haven't been to the training grounds once?" Darien laughed.

.:End Flashback:.

Usagi fainted, but her head didn't hit the ground because someone was there and caught her. Usagi woke up an hour later at the Crown Arcade, in the back where Motoki always kept a folding bed. She saw Motoki and Endym… Mamoru were sitting there looking over her.

"Wha… What happened?" Usagi said, holding her head.

"Well, I was walking towards my apartment when I saw you in a daze and then you just passed out in my arms," Mamoru explained.

"How did I get here? And Motoki-Chan, shouldn't you be working?" Usagi asked, trying to sit up, but failing dreadfully.

"I have Liz working right now, but I do have to go back. Her lunch break is about to start. Mamoru should be able to answer any questions you have and look after you," Motoki said the exited.

"I carried you here, considering that I don't know where you live or what school or go to I brought you here. I've seen you here talking to my best friend, Motoki, and knew that you were friends."

"What time is it?"

"Around noon."

"Oh Kami! I missed half of school! I have to go!" Usagi said trying to sit up again, but Mamoru gently put her down again.

"Don't worry Odango Atama, we called and explained why you aren't at school. You don't have to go until tomorrow," Mamoru replied.

"Odango Atama!" Usagi looked at him in horror, "Excuse me!"

"It's just that your hair…"

Usagi didn't hear the rest because she dazed out again.

.:Flashback:.

"Princess Odango is that anyway to talk to a Prince?" asked Endymion smirking.

"Is calling your Princess, Princess Odango anyway to talk to her?" Serenity snapped back.

"Oi, Odango, I think all this heat that the Moon has been having has gotten to your head." Endymion replied, finally joining her on the balcony.

.:End Flashback:.

"Usagi? Usagi!" Usagi heard as she snapped out of it. Mamoru looked at her worriedly.

"I'm alright," she responded, holding her head.

"What happened?"

"I, um, just got a really bad headache."

"Do you want some aspirin?"

"No I'm fine."

"Can I ask you something now?" Mamoru asked imploringly.

"I guess," Usagi replied.

"Who is Endymion?"


	3. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2: ENTRANCE OF MIZUNO AMI**_

"Um, I have to go," Usagi said sitting up, and this time succeeding, even though her head was throbbing horribly.

"Wait Usagi…" Mamoru started.

"I'm sorry, I, I just can't," Usagi said as she exited the room that they were in.

"Hey, Usagi where are you going?" Motoki inquired as Usagi walked quickly out of the arcade.

Usagi walked down the street as quickly as her throbbing head would permit. She wasn't expecting that question, and wasn't sure she was ready to answer it. Not yet. She couldn't face him, not when he didn't remember himself. It would be like forcing a relationship on him. But still, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with him again…

.:Flashback:.

"Endy, no," she said putting her slender fingers under his chin and turning his head to face her, "You have nothing to be sorry about," and then kissed him again, short but sweet, "I Love You."

"Sere…" Endymion started, she was upset. She didn't know what she was saying. Did she?

"Endymion, I'm not saying this because I was crying a few moments ago. I mean it, I love you. I have loved you since I can remember. I am honest in this Endy, why do you think I turned down so many suitors? It was because of you, I always hoped you'd come out on you white stallion, my Prince in shining amour to save me from my duties and take me away and live happily ever after. And when you saved me from Seiya and ran away with me I had even more hope. But it just struck me, you have no feelings like that and I'm going to have to marry Seiya." Serenity spilt, then ran crying out of the room, upstairs and into her room.

Endymion sat there in shock for a few minutes, She loved him! He quickly got up and raced upstairs and knocked on her bedroom door that swung open to reveal her on her (or rather his) bed crying into the pillows.

"Sere…" he began once more, cautiously approaching the bed.

"I'll understand if you hate me now and want to send me back to the Moon," Serenity said, her face still buried in the silk pillow.

"Hate You? Sere, why on Earth would I hate you! You can't help who you love," he said sincerely, then sat on the gigantic bed next to her, "Sere, please look at me," he begged.

She merely shook her head 'no' in the pillow.

"Serenity, please," he tried again, using her full name. This time she looked up, and much to her dismay right into the sapphire orbs of his eyes, she was lost immediately.

"I Love You Too," he said, his voice chocking up.

"You're not just saying that for some kind of cruel joke are you? Because if you are, Endymion, I'm not laughing," she said sadly.

"Would I do that to you Odango?" Endymion asked, using his childhood nickname for her.

"Endymion…" she said, looking sincere.

"Serenity, I love you. Believe me please. I've loved you since I was fourteen, I was planning to run away with you and marry you. That's why I hadn't chosen a suitor," he explained and Serenity could tell he wasn't lying.

"I love you too!" She croaked, crying tears of happiness as he picked her up and swung her around the room before they embraced again. When they broke away again.

"Princess Serenity, heiress to the Kingdom of the Moon, will you marry me?" Endymion asked, "I'll treat you a lot better than Seiya," he added with humor.

"Of Course! Of Course I'll marry you Endymion!" Serenity practically shouted as they kissed again, more passionately than ever before.

When they broke they just stared into each other's eyes, both smiling widely.

"I love you Sere," Endymion barely whispered.

"I love you too," she responded.

.:End Flashback:.

Usagi was still walking rather quickly with tears now flowing freely from her eyes. When she finally got home she went upstairs to her room and cried. Luna appeared and Usagi asked if Luna would meet her the next day, and Luna agreed because Usagi looked extremely upset. After the cat departed Usagi cried herself to sleep.

When Usagi woke up the next morning she was late for school, as usual and planned. When she got to school she had already missed Homeroom. So she made her way to Math class, and got a detention from Ms. Haruna for being so late. Figures... anyway Usagi had noticed a new girl in her class.  
The girl had short blue hair, and surprisingly blue eyes that looked to be from the depths of the ocean. She had her school uniform on. Ms. H said that her name was Mizuno Ami. Then told Usagi to sit down in the desk beside her.

Usagi's POV

I got to school late and missed homeroom.  
'GREAT' I thought, 'Another Detention' and made my way to math class. I got a detention, like I thought I would, unless Ms. H gets a date... I could only hope. And that's when I noticed her. A new girl in school. She looked different and stood out with her blue hair. I was wondering if it was natural, I mean the only people I knew that had natural blue hair died out a millennia ago. Ms. H introduced her as 'Mizuno Ami' and told me to sit beside her. So I sat beside her as instructed, when Ms. H turned her back I introduced myself.  
"Kinnichiwa, I am Tsukino Usagi, its very nice to meet you Mizuno Ami," I said shaking her hand. I knew that the Princess of Mercury's name was 'Ami' and only the Mercurians and Neptunian's had natural blue hair. But it could be a coincidence, I mean People die their hair blue and also have the name Ami... but they do look alike. Well, Princess Ami was always smart, lets just see how she does there and then I still shouldn't make assumptions...but... anyway.  
"Kinichiwa, Tsukino Usagi, Its nice to meet you to, and please call me Ami." she responded with a smile. How much she looked like Princess Ami was not funny, I mean if she was that would mean I met Luna, my cat guardian, one of my best friends and protectors and 'Him' all in a span of two days! And none of them remember, except Luna, who probably remembers very little. LIFE'S NOT FAIR!  
"Only if you call me Usagi," I replied smiling, "Hey," a thought came to me, if she was Princess Ami I wanted to be her friend again, maybe she hasn't changed that much, "do you wanna eat lunch with me and my friend Molly?"

Ami's POV

I was busy working on my Algebra work when suddenly a girl with blonde hair and a very... different hairstyle walked in. I looked up, she was very pretty, and for some reason I thought as her as royalty. Why? I don't know. But I just couldn't shake the feeling that I was suppose to get up and bow respectably. Weird eh? Anyways, she had just gotten a detention for missing homeroom. Then the teacher introduced me to her and told her to sit beside me.  
'Just Great,' I thought, 'another person to tease me for my blue hair, Its not my fault its this color, its natural...'  
She looked as if she was deciding something or arguing with her brain. It was strange. But what was stranger I seemed used to it for some reason and smirked. Then she introduced herself to me when the Teacher turned around.  
"Kinnichiwa, I am Tsukino Usagi, very nice to meet you Mizuno Ami." she said with a huge smile. And for some reason it seemed friendly. No one has ever been my friend, I was always an outcast for having smarts and not to mention my hair... She seemed to lose the sparkle in her eyes for a second as she thought, but it quickly came back.  
"Kinichiwa, Tsukino Usagi, Its nice to meet you to, and please call me Ami," I replied. She smiled wider. And answered, "Only if you call me Usagi," and then she did something I never had ANYONE do before, she asked me to have lunch with her and her friend Molly.  
"Okay, I have nothing better to do," I replied friendly, I didn't want to sound harsh, she looked really nice and sincere. "Great!" She said smiling. Then winked at me and turned in her seat to listen to the teacher.

Lunch

"Hey Ami, Over Here!" Usagi yelled across the lunchroom. Satisfied that she had gotten Ami's attention she turned and sat back down in her seat.  
Ami walked over caring her tray. She sat down opposite to Usagi and started eating her apple.  
"Usagi, do you mind if I read?"  
"No, of course not it's your life, read, it doesn't bother me." Usagi replied. After all on the Moon every time the Senshi and her sat down to eat Princess Ami would always pull out a book and read. She always asked Usagi first though, like she just had. Usagi could never tell if she just didn't wanna be rude or if she was trying to show respect towards her.  
Ami smiled and opened her book, 'Fairies,' by: Kristal Mahar. Molly came at this time and sat down beside Usagi.  
"Oh, you must be Ami, very nice to meet you, I am Molly, Usagi's friend." Molly said reaching out her hand to shake Ami's. Ami put down her book and shook Molly's hand.  
"I am Mizuno Ami, but you can just call me Ami, it's very nice to meet you."  
"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Molly asked.  
"Of course not," Ami replied.  
"Is your Hair Naturally blue?"  
"MOLLY!" Usagi yelled. "That's RUDE!"  
"No, really I don't mind, people ask me that all the time, usually not so politely though, but yes, I was born with blue hair, weird eh?" Ami said.  
"Not really." Usagi said, "Believe me I know LOTS of people who were born with blue hair, but that was a long time ago."  
"Really! Cool, I thought I was the only one," Ami said, a bigger smile on her face than Usagi had ever seen before and continued to read her book.  
20 minutes later they were back in class and had just got their math test back from earlier today. (AN: I know it takes longer to correct tests, but work wit me here)  
"95, not bad," said Usagi looking at her test.

" I probably should have failed it, but I have to pass the class and I needed this mark," she thought to herself afterwards.

Usagi, seemed she remembered almost everything about the Moon, remembered all of her studies and work habits.  
"Wow," Molly exclaimed as she looked at Ami's paper, "100! how'd you do it NOBODY has EVER gotten a perfect mark in Ms. H's class, not even Melvin!"  
Usagi inwardly smiled. Ami had to be her old friend and protector from the Moon. I mean she had all the looks and traits, plus she was the only one who could ever pass her in marks at school. Usagi let out a smirk. And the rest of the day she thought about the people she had met in the last 2 days and looked forward to her meeting with Luna. Thank God she had made it an hour after school ended, because of her detention. About 10 minutes before school ended Ms. H told Usagi her Detention was cancelled because it was the first time Usagi was late in 2 weeks. Usagi highly doubted that, she figured Ms. H had a date. Thank Kami for Boyfriends.  
"So know what am I gonna do for an hour? I Know! I'll go to the crown."  
And so when the bell went off she went off to the Crown to play Sailor V, because it reminded her of the Senshi and also talk to Motoki. She 'LIKED' Motoki for a while, until she got her FULL memory back. You see from the time she could speak she had always got flashes of memories, but then, when she turned 14 she had gotten her full memory back and dropped the crush on Motoki and besides, now that she looked at it, she loved him, but as a brother, and he did the same as a little sister.  
She walked in and sat at the bar, she was aloud there because she talked to Motoki and he wouldn't serve her booze anyway, not like she wanted any.  
"Hey," Motoki said, "Why are you back so early, Ms. H have a date?"  
"Yup, thank Kami," Usagi replied as Motoki got her food, she always ordered the same thing, a chocolate Milkshake and a hot Fudge Sundae.  
Then he walked in, Chiba Mamoru. He walked over and sat at the bar beside Usagi. Motoki came over and handed Usagi her food.  
"Hey Mamoru, coffee, black right?" Motoki said.  
"Like usual Motoki-Chan" Mamoru replied. With that Motoki went to get his order.  
'I knew he wouldn't be able to stay away, just like on the Moon, even though he doesn't remember, our souls are still linked... Hey, the psychic link.. He he, time to test it out, I'll love playing with his mind... he he he' Usagi thought with a smirk.  
"Hey Mamoru," Usagi asked awkwardly, after her quick escape the day before she felt a little ill at ease.  
"Hey Odango Atama," he replied.

'Figures, even after 1000 years he still can't give up on my hair! At least on the Moon Kingdom, Mother lectured him about it being a sign of my Royalty... oh well' Usagi thought, 'Might as well go with the flow, it worked back then.'  
"A pair of meatballs! I try to strike up a conversation with you and you insult my hair again!"  
"Sorry, Odango..." was his reply, with a smirk.  
"Do you mind! My GOD!"  
With that said she go up and headed for the door. But before she completely left she sent Mamoru a psychic message through their link, and seeing his face, she knew he had received it and walked out. Meanwhile a voice was playing in Mamoru's head,  
"Set me Free again," it said.  
Usagi then set off to her house to meet up with Luna. A huge smile was set across her face. Mamoru, although he didn't realize it, had remembered her old nickname again.

"Odango Atama" he had called her on the Moon before he transferred it to 'Usako'.  
"Well, its a start" she said out loud as she continued on her journey home.

Usagi's House

Usagi ran into her room as fast as she could, she was late! She had stopped in the park on her way home to smell the roses, and lost track of time, like she always does around roses. Anyway, she was late as I said, and Luna NEVER tolerated tardiness... he he, Usagi should know considering she was almost ALWAYS late... So Usagi had ran home, right upstairs, into her room and shut and locked the door. She didn't want her parents to see her talking to a cat.  
"Your late, as usual Princess, what was it this time?" Luna asked annoyed.  
"Uh, roses, sorry Luna, won't happen again..."  
"I would be seriously worried about you it if it didn't... anyway, this is Urgent princess, we need to recover the Senshi, I feel that Queen Beryl and Mettalica are rising once more to do what they did to the moon to the Earth..."  
"Luna, are you sure?" Usagi asked, she was worried for the Earth, the Moon Kingdom was completely destroyed by Beryl after all...  
"Positive" Luna said.  
"Oh No! Luna I have a suspicion that I know whom Sailor Mercury is. She is a friend of mine at school, she has all the same traits and habits of Princess Ami and the same looks, even the Natural Blue Hair..."  
"I'll have to check that out Princess..."  
"Luna, do not call me Princess, I am simply Usagi on Earth, and I would like it if you do not inform the Senshi of me being Princess Serenity, I don't want them to treat me like royalty, not like they ever did, but I want to be just Sailor Moon..."  
"Sailor Moon, the Sacred Senshi... Prin... Usagi, please you do not have to become Sailor Moon if the Senshi are here to protect you."  
"But Luna, I want to be Sailor Moon, and I do not want the Senshi to find out I am the Princess, plus who will protect the Earth if one of Beryl's Minions attack before the Senshi are uncovered? I have to protect Earth it is my home now..."  
"Fine, you are just as stubborn as your Mother was...but, you will still undergo Princess training as you did back then, but in secret if you wish..."  
"Thank You Luna! I will. Don't worry I still remember all the training from back then, so we'll start off from there! And now for the transformation locket..."  
"Fine." Luna said stubbornly and did a back flip in the air as a locket appeared.  
"Thank You," Usagi said pinning the broach onto her shirt. "Now we can catch up. But first I have to ask you something..."  
"Yes Usagi?"  
"Why is it that you and I are the only ones who remember..."  
"Honestly, I do not know, Artemis and I were meant to remember if Beryl surfaced again, but you and the others were not, I do not know why you can remember..."  
"OOhhhh, so Artemis? Luna are you 2 still an item...?"  
The girls gossiped all night from then on occurrences in the Past and Present until Usagi went to sleep.

The Next Day

Usagi was walking to school, today she wasn't late because Luna had woken her up early, so Usagi was taking her good old time to get to school. She, for some unknown reason, was staring at her feet while she walked the BANG! She ran into something, AGAIN!

Usagi's POV

Luna had woken me up today so I wouldn't be late for school again. She was always the morning person in the castle on the moon. Always going around making sure every one was up on time everyday. Much to my dismay she hasn't given up on it either.  
Anyways, I was walking slowly to school today, rather than running like usual, staring at my feet. Why would I stare at my feet you ask? Its because I was remembering the times I had spent on he Moon Kingdom. Often when I did this I was known to get a blank look in my eyes and make people worry, as you probably know due to my recent problems. So I usual pretended to be occupied doing something else as I did this, this time at least I didn't just get an instant flashback and pass out.  
Well, as luck would have it, I was just remembering the day that Endymion had proposed to me, yet again. When, BANG, I ran into someone. How did I know it was a 'Someone?' Because I remembered his smell... the smell of roses and cinnamon, Endymion's smell, now known as 'Mamoru's Smell'. I smiled inwardly.  
"Hello, Odango, he HAVE too stop meeting like this," I heard him say, I looked up and he was smirking at me.  
"Hello, Mamoru-baka, I completely agree..." I said, with one thought passing my mind, 'Time to have fun with his brain again!'... So I did.

Usagi through the 'Psychic link'...

"Endymion, you should be bowing to your princess not insulting her! Why would you do that to her? You know that hair has a special meaning, THINK! What would the Queen say if she heard you insulting the royal hair now, hummm?"  
I had done it! I messed with his mind, he was at a lost for words. I personally think that he thought he was going insane...he he.  
"Well, I have to go, school ya know, see ya later, not that I look forward to it," I said and left to go too school. Smiling...

Mamoru's POV

I was walking towards the Crown Arcade to get a coffee before heading to my high school. Normal you think. Me too. Until that is, a small blonde girl crashed into me... AGAIN! Not that I was mad about it, I somehow knew it would happen, and being around her brought comfort to me, for some strange reason. But all I do is tease her. Why? I don't even now. I guess that I don't really deal with girls that often. Sure, I am the most popular and desirable boy at school, and had my own fan club of girls. But I never made contact with them, actually I never really bother with girls. But this one, was, different. She was always happy and always put the ones around her in a joyful mood too. But, I greeted her the way that came natural to me:  
"Hello Odango, he HAVE to stop meeting like this." I said, pulling one of my infamous smirks. Meanwhile thinking..."BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!" In which she replied... "Hello, Mamoru-baka, I completely agree..."  
All of a sudden, I had a pulling feeling on my mind, it was strange, yet oddly familiar, just like the one at the Crown... I have been noticing that strange things like this often happen when a certain blonde is around... Then the voice came in my mind. I knew that voice, it had a regal tune to it though, and I knew that that voice belonged to someone I know, or at least knew.  
"Endymion, you should be bowing to your princess no insulting her! Why would you do that to her? You know that hair has a special meaning, THINK! What would the Queen say if she heard you insulting the royal hair now, hummm?" It said.

I, although I don't know how, knew what it was talking about.  
Then Usagi said she had to get going, and left. Left me to figure out what the Hell was going on...


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: I knew you loved me then_**

Usagi was walking home from school, after her meeting with Mamoru. It was hot out today and she couldn't wait to get out of her school uniform and change into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Unfortunately that thought was cut short when she heard a girl scream. It was coming from the computer school that Ami attended. Usagi didn't have time to think about that. Luna came running up to her. "Princess Transform!" She yelled...

Usagi's POV

It was VERY hot out today... I couldn't wait to get home, and my encounter with Mamoru didn't make this quicker. I could change out of this god-forsaken school uniform and get ice cream... ummmmm... Ice Cream... Then my thoughts were cut short as I heard a scream coming from Ami's computer school. Luna ran up to me and told me to transform. I immediately did so.  
"Moon Prism Power!" I yelled as I put my hand up.  
I am Sailor Moon now, and thanking god for the little uniform that cooled me off on this REALLY hot day. I ran toward the computer school and burst in. I found a youma holding onto Ami's throat. It was one of Queen Beryl's, I remember seeing them on the Moon Kingdom. Ami was screaming and the youma stopped for a moment as I preformed my, somewhat tacky, speech.  
"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice, I will right wrongs and triumph over Evil, and that means you, scumbag..."  
"OOOOOOOOwwwww I'm quivering in my shoes," was all it said in reply. Followed with, "Moon Brat."

I hate it when they all me that.  
Then she dropped Ami and started forward to attack me. I could remember my training by Endymion, even though it was suppose to be forbidden, of Sailor Moon. I launched at the youma, but it dodged and shot out cards, pinning me up against the wall. The youma came closer still, she was about to launch one of those cards again that would have been the finishing blow. I closed my eyes expecting pain, but it never came. I re-opened my eyes to see a red rose in the path of the youma.  
"A red rose..." I thought to myself smiling, "Endymion?"  
"How dare you take advantage of people who want to study and improve themselves! I am tuxedo Mask and you will pay," (AN: I don't know what he said in the speech there so just play along) Tuxedo Mask said, as he jumped through the window and helped me.  
'And I thought my speeches were corny...' I thought to myself.  
"Sailor Moon, its your turn," Tuxedo Mask said.  
I nodded.  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" I called as I released my tiara in the form of a discus and 'dusted' the nega monster.  
But as I was fighting I never notice someone else come in... Jadeite. He was now trying to kill Ami.  
"I sense great energy in you that will serve the Negaverse well," he said.  
All of a sudden a blue burst of energy erupted from Ami and the sign of Mercury appeared on her forehead.  
"Jadeite!" I exclaimed, he was part of the Negaverse! Never. He would never betray Endymion like that willingly, he was one of his best friends, generals. He was sworn to protect both Endymion and I, why would he be trying to kill Ami? Who… happened to be Sailor Mercury. Wait, I remembered now, Beryl turned the generals against them with nega-energy! They killed the Senshi on the Moon!

Luna gave Ami her transformation locket and told her what to do…

Authors (ME :D) POV

As Jadeite stumbled back from the sudden burst of unexpected energy launched at him, Luna took the opportunity to get to Ami.  
"Ami, take this transformation wand and transform into Sailor Mercury," Luna yelled, "Say Mercury Star Power"  
"But I..." Ami said a little flabbergasted. Then she saw Jadeite approaching. Sailor Moon distracted him with one of her speeches, as Ami went to a corner to hide while she transformed. Afterwards, Sailor Mercury appeared in Ami's place.  
"I have to help Sailor Moon," Ami said to herself and jumped out in front of her.  
"I am Sailor Mercury, and you shall pay, 'Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Ami yelled. "now Sailor Moon."  
"Where do I aim for?" asked Sailor Moon. 'I can't hit Jadeite, even if he is evil, there HAS to be a way to help him.' she thought afterwards.  
"The shiny dot," replied Sailor Mercury.  
"Got it, 'Moon Tiara Magic!'" Sailor Moon yelled.  
Jadeite saw the flying discus coming toward him and finished into a black portal.  
"I'll get you, no matter how many Sailor Senshi there are Sailor Moon!" He said through the air.  
Mercury's bubbles had faded by now. Sailor Moon had welcomed Sailor Mercury to the group and turned to Tuxedo Mask, who was about to jump out the window.  
"Set me free again," he heard the familiar voice in his mind before he jumped out. Sailor Moon just stood there smiling.  
'It is Endymion… part of him still remembers…' she thought with a sigh.

The Next day in school

Usagi and Ami are sitting under the oak tree eating their lunch and talking about last nights happening.  
"So what do we do really?" Ami asked curiously.  
"We protect the innocent of Earth right now. We also have to find the Moon Princess (AN: ;) ) and the Imperium Silver Crystal..." replied Usagi having explained all about the Moon Kingdom, without great detail, claiming that she only knew what Luna told her.  
She also told her about the other 'Inner Senshi' they had to find. She didn't think anyone had to know about the Outers yet... Usagi met with Sailor Pluto often. Her name is Setsuna, the only other person, besides Usagi, who remembered everything about the Moon Kingdom. They would visit each other to talk. Setsuna was very lonely and Centuries old. She was immortal... The guardian of the time gate. she was doomed to be alone forever while she guarded the gates. She enjoyed the company of the young Princess. Usagi seemed to bring joy to everyone she was around. Setsuna still hadn't figured out why Usagi didn't forget about the past along with the others? I made no sense to her...  
Usagi knew who all of the outer Senshi were also, except Sailor Saturn. The Senshi of Silence, who wasn't to be awakened until the end of the Universe, but Usagi didn't want to think about that. Sailor Uranus was Haruka Ten'oh and Sailor Neptune was Michiru Kaioh. They didn't know who Usagi was, but Usagi talked to Pluto about them a lot. Pluto had told her about the 3 Talisman and about the Outer Senshi, but refused to tell her who the Inner Senshi were because they were not yet 'Awakened' and wanted them to live normal lives as long as possible. Usagi was disappointed, but agreed none the less. What see would have given to have had a normal live... Even on the Moon that's all she wanted. But alas, she would never have one.  
Usagi went to the Crown after school and sat down on the stool as she usually did.

"Hey Usa, the usual?" Motoki asked, smiling at her as usual.

"No thanks Motoki, I'm not really hungry…" Usagi said, giving him a weak smile that didn't meet her eyes. She was thinking of Endymion, and wondering if she'd ever get him back. His reincarnation seemed to hate her passionately and the only thing that even pointed that he even cared a little about her was Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon.

Usagi's POV

"Odango Atama, not hungry! There has to be something wrong!" came a mocking voice from behind me that I instantly recognized as he sat beside me and I felt a shock as his arm brushed mine. I looked over and smiled at him weakly,

"Hey Mamoru-Baka," I said in a monotone.

He looked at her worriedly, he was always used to seeing her up beat and happy, or shouting that he was a baka, this wasn't the Odango he knew, and wanted to find out what was wrong.

Mamoru's POV

I strolled into the Crown as I always did to get a coffee when I heard Usagi say that she wasn't hungry. I was startled at first, but came up with a smart-ass remark,

"Odango Atama, not hungry! There has to be something wrong!" I said in a mocking voice from behind her. I sat beside her and I felt a shock as my arm brushed hers. She looked over and smiled at me weakly,

"Hey Mamoru-Baka," she said to me in a monotone voice.

I looked at her worriedly, I was always used to seeing her up beat and happy, or shouting that I was a baka, this wasn't the Odango he knew and loved… wait, loved! Where the hell did THAT come from! Anyways, I wanted to find out what was wrong and bring that smile back to her face and eyes.

"Hey Odango, what's wrong?" I asked sincerely.

She looked at me for a moment, then gave another weak smile.

"What makes you think that something's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Is it a guy?" I asked, ignoring her innocent act. But my voice came out somewhat jealous. JEALOUS!

She smiled at me, this time small but real. A light flickered in her eyes,

"Sort of," she responded to me.

I laid my hand on hers and said in a reassuring way,

"Don't worry Odango, boys come and go, we are basically all scum," she laughed at this, "anyways, what I'm trying to say is your beautiful and fun to be around, any guy would die to be with you."

Usagi's POV

Mamoru laid his hand on mine and said in a reassuring way,

"Don't worry Odango, boys come and go, we are basically all scum," I laughed at this, "anyways, what I'm trying to say is your beautiful and fun to be around, any guy would die to be with you."

'If only you knew my darling Endy, if only you remembered," I thought to myself sadly, then brought a smile to my face again, 'He said I was beautiful!'

"Do you really mean that?" I asked earnestly.

"Of course I do," he replied, looking deeply into my eyes, his eyes piercing like he was looking right through me into my soul.

"Thank you Mamoru, I hope your right," I said, 'because the one man that I've always been in love with is sitting right in front of me," I thought.

"Thank You, you don't know how much that means to me," I smiled, kissed his cheek then waltzed out of the Arcade, my head singing "He loves me. He loves me. He loves me!"

Mamoru's POV

Usagi kissed my cheek and waltzed out of the arcade, leaving a tingling sensation from where her lips departed, I raised my hand to touch my cheek.

"Man, you've got it hard," I hear Motoki say as he handed me my coffee.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Mamoru, it's very obvious that you have a thing for Usagi, and if I were you I'd go for it," he said.

"Well, it's a good thing your not me then, isn't it," Mamoru said, paid for his coffee and walked out of the arcade, thinking how a blonde 14 year old girl could effect him so.

Meanwhile Somewhere Up North

"Jadeite, you incompetent fool, first you awaken the Legendary Senshi of the Moon, and her Male protector and they kill your youma, and then you let her find one of the Moon Princesses Protectors, who happens to be one of the female warriors of the Moon! And what's worse? They got away, and you return with no energy! I am greatly disappointed!" Queen Beryl practically yelled in that annoying voice of hers...  
"but my Queen..."  
"no excuses Jadeite, remember what I do to my failures!"  
"Yes, Ma' Queen..."  
"Good, now, go gather energy, and don't fail me again! (An: original...)  
"Yes My Queen..."


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Operation Red_**

The school bell just rang signifying that school was over. Usagi ran out of class to find Ami. They were going visit the Temple today, it sounded like a beautiful place where she could really relax. She needed it. If battling as Sailor Moon isn't enough, she had started training as thee Princess again. But thank god Luna dropped most of her studies seems she went to school everyday. Now she had 2 major school subjects, Literacy (In ancient Lunarian Tongue, which they both still remembered) and History (Of the Moon). She also had to practice Walking up straight (with a book on her head), Talking to the public and speaking like a lady.

Usagi's POV

"Thank Kami" I said as the school bell rang and I ran off to find Ami.  
'A nice relaxing day" I thought, 'Just what I need, away from duties, chores, school, Sailor Moon and Most Importantly Princess Lessons...' I groaned.

Sure, I loved being a Princess, especially the Princess of the Solar System... But I HATE my lessons, even on the Moon I did. People telling you to 'Do this," "Wear that," "By the way don't forget...". It was, quite simply, annoying.  
I walked over to Ami. She was reading a book, as usual, waiting for me to arrive. She looked up from her book and smiled. We said hello and then started on our way towards the temple.  
But what we didn't know was 2 other people were thinking about visiting the temple that day...

Mamoru's POV 'Mamoru Talking in his head to himself'...weird eh!

"Today is going to be so boring" Mamoru thought to himself.  
"You should relax" his brain replied as Mamoru walked out of his High school (AN: Mamoru is 17 like in the manga)  
"I should... but where to go" he replied to his brain.  
"The rose garden..."  
"Been there, done that...many times..."  
"okay, where do you want to go then, mister I talk to myself..."  
"Very Funny..."  
"What about Cherry Hill Temple?" Another part off Mamoru asked.  
"Who are you?" asked the brain.  
"I am his heart, now are you going to go Mamoru?"  
"Why not, I am already crazy, after all I have arguments in my head with my heart and brain..."  
And with that said, Mamoru set off.

Some Where Up North

"I need to find a new energy source," Jadeite said to no one unparticular (I guess talking to themselves is a common trait in Endymion and his generals).

He was scanning through this picture in front of him. It stopped. There were images of Cherry Blossoms on the screen.  
"Ah, these Cherry Blossoms seem to loads of energy for trees... Where can I find the most of them?"  
Suddenly a picture of Cherry Hill Temple popped up on the screen. And with that a black portal appeared and Jadeite stepped through.

Cherry Hill Temple

Hino Rei, the priestess-in-training, of Cherry Hill Temple was on the steps sweeping, as usual. She had long, flowing black hair that flowed down to her waist. Her eyes were a stunning purple-black. She was wearing her temple robes, which was, a long red skirt that flowed out and a white blouse. She smiled as she saw her 2 best friends… her pet crows.  
"Well," she said to her pets, "Another boring day, huh?"  
"Oh Kami! Look at all of the beautiful Blossoms Ami! Their extravagant!" Rei heard a girl's shrill voice.  
"Well, better go see what ditzes are here now..." Rei mumbled as she walked toward the two girls, but as she did she felt the presence of evil and stopped, looked around and shrugged it off as exhaustion. Then continued to proceed to the girls.  
"Hello, and welcome to Cher..." Rei began as the short blonde girl with ponytails embraced her and screamed,  
"Rei, Oh Kami I can't believe it's you!"  
"Yo, I have no idea what you're talking about..."  
Usagi, having noticed her mistake, backed off and made the excuse that she thought she was someone else.  
"Then how do you know my name?" asked Rei.  
Just then to Usagi's relief Mamoru strolled up the stairs casually.  
"Hey Odango Atama!" he called.  
"Go away!"  
"It's a public place Odango. I can be here if that is what so pleases me."  
"Whatever," Usagi responded, rolling her eyes, 'did he always have to be so mean?'  
Rei, seeing Mamoru instantly fell in love, so ignoring Usagi and Ami she walked over to Mamoru.  
"Hi, my name is Hino Rei, the Priestess of this Temple and you are?"  
"Chiba Mamoru."  
"Nice to meet you. So, what brings you here?"  
"Just wanted to think."  
"Hah! You thinking! That's a change! Don't think to hard, no one here wants to smell rubber burning!" Usagi yelled. Mainly to distract Mamoru from Rei, she didn't fail to notice the way Rei was looking at Mamoru.  
"At least I have something up there," he commented casually, as always.  
"ha-ha, very funny."  
"I hate to break up this party, but Give me your energy!" came a voice from nowhere as Jadeite stepped out of a portal.  
"Wow! Where'd you come from?" Rei asked, with wide eyes.  
"It doesn't matter!" Jadeite called as he attacked Rei, faltering only a little, she seemed way to familiar for his comfort.  
Usagi and Ami managed to sneak away and transform. When they did Usagi sent the link to Mamoru saying, 'Your Princess needs you Tuxedo Mask."  
When the got back to the scene, Rei was attacking a monster that Jadeite had summoned before he hah left as the symbol of Mars appeared on her forehead.  
"I knew it!" Sailor Moon muttered, and rolled her eyes once more. But happy she would soon have her best friend back.  
Just then Luna showed up and gave Rei the transformation stick of Mars. She called out the words and transformed, and ignited the monster. Just then the fireball monster turned to Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask, as always, grabbed her out of the way, just in time, and Sailor Moon dusted the monster.  
Over the next couple of days Usagi filled Rei in, as she did Ami, about their Mission and the Moon Kingdom, while still toying with Mamoru's head. Soon he would remember and they could be together again. But hopefully he didn't go for Rei, Usagi wouldn't be able to handle that. Plus, she planned to save Jadeite and that would be a major draw back.

Usagi walked into the crown arcade, as she always did, and as usual found Motoki behind the counter, Ami was sitting in a booth waiting for her with Luna, and Rei was supposed to be… but instead she was at the counter, with HER Mamo-Chan! Usagi marched over quickly and said,

"Rei, we have to meet Ami, like, now."

Only to be responded with a wave of Rei's hand and her replying, "Just a moment," then passed Mamoru her number and walked over to Usagi.

"What was that all about?" Rei asked Usagi angrily, "You were the one who was late."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked innocently, "Plus, the sooner we BOTH get there the better."

"You deliberately stopped our conversation!" Rei exclaimed as they slid into Ami's booth.

"From what I can deduce, Usagi has a major crush on Mamoru," Ami imputed.

"Disgusting! What that Baka and me! No way! I'm totally head over heals for Tuxedo Mask!"

"Great. Now, we have to find a place to hold regular Senshi meetings, the Crown will get way to obvious if we keep coming here and whispering to each other," Ami started.

"What about my temple? Grandpa won't mind at all, plus he would never dream of intruding on my company and the temple is usually deserted."

"Alright," the girls agreed.

Later that day

Usagi was at home, in her bedroom studying for school. Or at least that was what her parents thought… Usagi was really at home, in her bedroom studying Lunarian Politics and practicing to make speeches.

"What's in a name?" She recited in Lunarian, "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet…" she then turned to Luna, "What is the point of this Luna? Really? The Moon Kingdom has long since passed and no one knows Lunarian any longer. Furthermore, I will never have to speak in public as a Princess."

"Ah, Serenity, this is were you are mistaken," Luna replied in a motherly fashion, "Firstly, you and I remember Lunarian, hence someone remembers. Secondly, if the time comes up that the Silver Millennium will once more thrive you will be called upon, whereas it would be best if you knew how to deal and speak to the public."

"I suppose so," Usagi replied, then continued with her reading.

At the Crown

"Motoki, Hey Motoki, can I have a coffee?" Mamoru asked as he sat down at the counter, "Why are you looking at me as if I have three heads?"

"Mamoru? Is that you? What are you saying? Speak Japanese man you know I don't know these foreign languages your studying," Motoki replied.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked, not realizing he was doing anything different from any other day.

"Finally, you were speaking some kind of jipple-jabble, I couldn't make heads or tails of it. Coffee, right?" Motoki asked.

"Yah, thanks," Mamoru answered, smiling as if he had knew he was speaking a different language all along. 'How can I speak a different language without realizing it?'

Somewhere up North

"Jadeite! Come forth!" Beryl demanded as she looked into her floating scepter.

"Yes Ma' Queen," Jadeite responded instantly as he vaporized in front of her throne kneeling.

"Gather more energy, this time do not fail me! I will not tolerate anymore failures from you!" Beryl commanded knowing fully that his old love, Sailor Mars, had been re-awakened.

"Yes Queen Beryl," Jadeite answered the disappeared to look for another energy source.

Back to Tokyo

Rei, Ami, Usagi and Luna sat on the floor in Rei's bedroom, at the temple, the next day. This was their first meeting here and they were brainstorming about why the Nega Verse has come back so suddenly and were in desperate need of energy.

"I think," Luna stated, "That they'd finally gathered enough energy to re-form enough to see what was going on now, a thousand years later. Also, I think that they recognized the same powers re-born here as were on the Moon a thousand years ago, I'm guessing it was the Prince and Princess."

"That's a good theory," Ami replied, thinking, "The Prince and Princess must be about our ages and gaining more power, now all we have to do is find them and protect them."

"The Prince was three years older than the Princess," Usagi mumbled under her breath.

"Pardon?" Rei asked.

"Hm? Nothing, I was just talking to myself," Usagi replied, then buried herself in a comic.

"Mercury, I have something for you," Luna said, changing the subject and doing a back flip, a small hand-held computer with the symbol of Mercury materialized.

"What's this?" Ami asked as she flipped the mini-computer open in her hand.

"It was yours a long time ago, I was merely returning it. It stores information on Youmas and others. It can also scan things for weaknesses and things like that, it's very advanced," Luna explained as Ami started typing away on the computer.

"It requires a previous password," Ami stated, "And I can't seem to remember it."

"I have never known it, can you hack into it?" Luna asked, a little worriedly.

"I'm not used to this technology yet, so it's almost impossible for me to hack it," Ami said begrudgingly.

"It's Zoycite," Usagi said, not even looking up, she knew what the computer looked like, she had used it many times before, "Spelled Z-o-y-c-i-t-e."

Ami typed Zoycite into the computer and pressed the send key.

"How did you…" Ami started as another blockage popped up.

"The next password is Serenity, and then Mercury. Mercury should be the last password and then you'll be great," Usagi said, still reading the comic as she heard Ami clicking away at the keys, typing the passwords that she had just told her into the computer.

"Listen, I got to fly, I'll catch you guys later," Usagi said, standing up and leaving.

"How did she know that?" Rei asked as Usagi shut the door behind her.

"I have no idea," Ami said, "But the computer did get a strange reading off of her as she was walking out the door."

"Don't worry about it guys," Luna said, "Let's just get cracking on the Nega Verse."

Usagi walked down the street from Cherry Hill Temple,

'I can't believe I just did that, why didn't I just tell Luna and get her to relay it later! Stupid Serenity!' she beat herself up mentally.

"Serenity?" She heard Mamoru's voice repeat after her brain.

"Pardon?" Usagi asked. Had he remembered? Or did he just hear the after math of her thoughts?

"Serenity, you just said 'Stupid Serenity!' Odango Atama, and the name sounded so familiar to me, like there is something that I am supposed to remember in the back of my head but don't…" He explained.

"I didn't say anything Mamoru-Baka, now if you excuse me, I have some where better to be than standing on a sidewalk with you," she said as she walked off, then she heard a beeping sound go off from the communicator that Luna had given to them at the meeting. She quickly slipped into an alley.

"What's going on?" She asked into the devise.

"Youma attack at the mall," Reis voice called into the communicator before it switched off.

"Moon Prism Power!" Usagi whispered hurriedly and transformed into Sailor Moon and ran quickly to the mall.

When Sailor Moon arrived she saw Mars and Jadeite fighting and Ami handling the Youma to the best of her abilities. Sailor Moon's heart broke for Rei and Jadeite, in the Silver Millennium they were so much in love, they were betrothed even.

With Mamoru

Mamoru started to walk off after his little meeting with Usagi when he sensed Sailor Moon transform, so he walked into the nearest alleyway, away from where Usagi just walked into, and transformed into Tuxedo Mask and jumped the buildings towards Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon jumped into battle and destroyed the Youma instantly, they seemed to be getting weaker and weaker, or maybe she was getting stronger. She was sticking with the Youma's getting weaker though. Then she turned on Jadeite, maybe if she knocked him out she could find a way to save him. But Mars was still in combat with him, when they both stopped suddenly, and simultaneously.

Flashback/Memory

The Senshi, Endymion, Serenity and Queen Serenity stood at the teleportation room awaiting the arrival of the Generals. Soon the portal opened and out-stepped Kunzite, the leader of the Generals, then Jadeite, second in command, then Nephrite, third in command, and finally Zoycite, fourth in command. When they saw the Senshi they all smiled consecutively, then as proper procedure, bowed to the Queen, then Princess, then Prince. After that was done they ran over to the Senshi and hugged them.

"Well, I see you need your time alone. I will see you all tomorrow at breakfast. Prince Seiya should be here by then." The Queen smiled then exited the room.

"I missed you," was the simultaneous reaction of everyone.

"We'll leave too, don't worry, we can al catch up tomorrow," Serenity smiled. She then grabbed Endymion's hand and they walked out the door.

All of the Senshi smiled at their general and walked in a different direction.

Rei and Jadeite walked off towards the Gardens where they sat near the fountain. Suddenly Jadeite turned and embraced Rei strongly,

"I missed you love," he whispered into her hair.

"And I too, have missed you dearly," Rei sighed into his shoulder.

End Flashback/ Memory

Jadeite was the first to snap out of this trance and get hold of his emotion and fire straight for Sailor Moon. Luckily Tuxedo Mask was there and pulled her away in time.

"I'll be back Sailor Moon, and next time you won't be so lucky," Jadeite said as he jumped through a portal. Leaving everyone else to figure out what had just happened who didn't already know (wink Sailor Moon wink).


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: Midnight Duels and Another member of the group_**

Jadeite knew that he couldn't go back to the Negaverse until he destroyed the Sailor Senshi, Queen Beryl would not accept another one of his failures… so he watched the Senshi as they walked away, he would find out who they were, then he'd challenge them to a duel to the death, with the stakes obviously on his side. So, the next morning Rei, Ami and Usagi woke up with a letter from Jadeite in their room, tonight would be the night they were destined to fight Jadeite.

Later that day

Usagi walked down the street from school. All day she had been stressing about Jadeite. She couldn't destroy Endymion's best friend! So she was thinking about a possible way that she could save him.

'Maybe I can't save him…' Usagi thought to herself, 'Maybe he's to far gone, then I'll have no choice but to destroy him. But, he was the best man at Endymion's and my wedding…'

Flashback

Soon the lights in the Garden lit-up, all white, like the guys had planned. The fountains turned on and the lights lit all the various roses perfectly. The lights went up and around the rose filled archway as the brides maids and grooms men started walking out…

…Rei and Jadeite came out right before Serenity, the Maid of Honor and Best man, last of the four. Jadeite was wearing a Tuxedo and red tie and Rei was wearing the same dress as the three others, except hers was red.

When Rei and Jadeite reached the Archway everyone turned their eyes towards the archway. There, is were Serenity would be coming out.

Serenity walked out onto the stone walkway, her glass slippers clinking with every slow step. She looked up to see Endymion, smiling at her with his crazily beautiful smile, she smiled back with her angel-like one and kept walking in her slow pace.

End Flashback

A tear crept down Usagi's cheek, Rei and Jadeite were so much in love, she had to save him, she didn't think she could destroy him. But then again… what if her falter to kill him resulted in her own death? Just then she banged into Mamoru, who quickly caught her from his reflexes. When he pulled her back up he noticed that she was crying.

"What's wrong Odango? You didn't fall but you're still crying…" he asked confused.

"Mamoru," she said, looking into his eyes, "I might not be around tomorrow."

"Is that why your crying? What's going on?" he asked, wondering why Odango would be telling him about her going away.

"I might not ever come back…" Usagi explained, she just had to let him know.

"Usagi, what's going on?" Mamoru replied, wondering why his heart suddenly filled with grief.

"Please, don't ask. I just wanted to let you know," she responded, looking away from him.

"Alright…" he replied.

"Bye Mamoru," Usagi said as she walked off to prepare for the upcoming duel, leaving Mamoru on the street.

"Something's not right…" he said out loud to himself as he walked in the opposite direction.

That Night

Usagi, Rei and Ami all showed up at the train station to take them to the airport where the battle was taking place. The train came up and opened up automatically.

"Hey you guys, do you think this is a trap?" Rei asked.

"No doubt about it," Ami replied.

"No going back now," Usagi said as they entered the train and transformed.

When the train stopped they stepped out into the vacant airport to await Jadeite's arrival, which wasn't soon after theirs. They were scheduled for Midnight and the girls arrived around quarter to twelve.

"So, it seems you have decided to join me girls, well, let's do this," Jadeite said launching dark energy at them.

"Jadeite, you don't want to do this!" Sailor Moon yelled out at Jadeite.

"Oh, if truth be told, Sailor Moon, I do," he answered as he launched a ball of energy directly at her, hitting her slightly considering Tuxedo Mask grabbed her out of the way, but enough to knock her out for a few minutes.

Then Jadeite hit Mercury with a blast, knocking her into unconsciousness. Then he went after Mars. Mars and Jadeite had been fighting for a little bit before Sailor Moon awakened to see the two star-crossed lovers battling to the death, which would have been exactly that if the two attacks that they had just launched hit each other. But Sailor Moon was between them in a second, holding the powerful attacks off with her well-trained physic mind. She could only do that for so long though, so she focused her mind on one of the most loving memories of Jadeite and Rei she could remember. When her mind ran out of power to hold of the attacks, she released some of her brainwaves from the Silver Millennium into Rei and Jadeite, then passed out due to exhaustion, luckily Tuxedo Mask caught her in his arms before she hit her head off the pavement.

Mars and Jadeite's flashback (from Sailor Moon)

The next morning Serenity woke up to Minako jumping on her bed, and surprisingly, Endymion did too. Wait! Endymion was on Serenity's bed and the Senshi and General's (except for Minako) were staring in disbelief.

"Ugh. We must have fallen asleep, what time is it?" Serenity asked as if it were nothing.

"We have, oh, 5 minutes until breakfast," Jadeite laughed in a singsong voice.

"Great, I have enough time to brush my hair and throw on a new gown." Serenity smiled sarcastically.

"I have time to fix my hair and straighten my clothes, see you at breakfast," Endymion called running out the door, Generals after him.

After that breakfast Rei and Jadeite walked out of the palace and down by the water front where they had an enormous water fight and beautiful picnic.

End Flashback

Jadeite couldn't remember a time when he had been so… happy, so blissful. Rei could never remember a time when she felt so loved and whole. Then a few memories and feelings came rushing back which drove them both to their knees on the pavement with psychological overload.

Sailor Moon awakened a few moments later and tried to crawl out of Tuxedo Mask's arms.

"Sailor Moon, you should rest," he whispered to her.

"No, I must help Jadeite, you don't understand, he's not all evil," she replied as he loosened his grip and let her grow. Sailor Mercury was awakening now also.

"Jadeite!" Sailor Moon called out, "Please Jadeite stop! Remember try to remember!"

Jadeite looked up towards Sailor Moon and an image of the long lost Princess Serenity flashed before his mind where Sailor Moon stood.

"Princess?" he asked himself then passed out.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: I need to know_**

Usagi roused to find herself on a soft, comfortable bed surrounded by hushed voices whispering to each other.

"Wha… What's going on?" She asked in an attempt to lift her eyelids.

"Usagi you're awake!" came Ami's voice.

"We were incredibly worried about you," came Luna's voice.

"I called your parents and told them that we were all staying over at Rei's Temple for a study session," Ami added.

"Where's Jadeite?" Usagi asked suddenly as soon as she remembered what had happened before she passed out again after Jadeite did.

"Rei insisted that we bring him back here or you would be fuming. So, he's in the next room, still passed out," Ami responded.

Usagi knew that that wasn't the only reason why Rei wanted Jadeite brought back here, but she wasn't about to say anything.

"Where is Rei?" Usagi demanded.

"In the room with him, in case he comes around and tries something," Luna answered.

"I have to speak with him," Usagi stated bluntly as she got up and started to walk into the next room.

"Usagi what's going on? Is there something you're not telling us?" Ami asked questionably.

"Of course not," Usagi lied, "I just have to speak to Jadeite."

Usagi then walked into the next room where Jadeite was laid on the bed with Rei sitting in a chair beside him, staring intently as if she would figure some mystery out just by staring at him sleeping face.

"Rei?" Usagi whispered.

"Huh?" Rei jumped at the sound of another as she turned around in her chair.

"Go get some rest, alright? I can watch Jadeite, I don't think he'll try anything," Usagi stated.

"But Usagi, you got hit with two powerful hits and passed out twice, you should be the one resting," Rei argued.

"I passed out twice, so I got plenty of rest. By the looks of it you haven't been to sleep all night. Now get some rest Rei, I insist."

"Alright," Rei gave, with a sigh and left the room to get some sleep.

As soon as Usagi was sure that Rei was gone she took the seat next to Jadeite.

"Jadeite, wake up I need to talk to you," she commanded, and he awoke instantly.

"Princess?" he asked, staring at her as if he wasn't sure if she was real or just a dream.

"Yes Jadeite, how much do you remember? How much do you remember about the Silver Millennium? I need details," Usagi said urgently.

"Everything," he replied, "My allegiance to Prince Endymion, to you, my betrothal to Princess Rei of Mars. Your weddings and ceremonies and balls… and, and I remember Beryl, the evil Queen who brainwashed all of us generals and in the end ordered us to destroy our beloved Senshi," he finished with tears in his eyes.

"I am glad to know that you remember, but at the same time not so much. I only wished to give you a few memories, it must have been too much power. I wonder how much Rei remembers? Jadeite, I am so sorry, I never meant to give you back your memories of the final battle," Usagi apologized sincerely.

"No need to apologize Princess, it wasn't your fault, and we'll probably all remember someday anyway. Furthermore, I should be the one apologizing for my treachery. I hereby renew my pledges to Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity of the Moon and Earth and the Silver Millennium."

"I am thankful to you for that. Now please obey this command, tell absolutely no one about the Silver Millennium, or what happened there. I don't want anyone to suffer knowing that they were killed by their fiancés, or the terrible way that the Silver Millennium ended, and I don't think you want to inflict that pain on anyone either, especially when Queen Beryl is once more active and using the generals for her bidding. Only you, I and Luna know. Promise now that you'll obey this command Jadeite," Usagi said magnitude in her voice.

"You have my word, Princess, that I will reveal none of this to any soul until you deem it necessary," Jadeite promised.

"Thank you Jadeite, your loyalty is treasured in my heart. But please drop the 'Princess,' I am known as Tsukino Usagi on Earth now. Also, you may see Endymion, but he recalls nothing at all, he now goes by Chiba Mamoru. Also your Rei is now Hino Rei, a priestess at this temple and Mercury is Mizuno Ami."

"Alright, Endymion is Mamoru and the rest have the same first name, but different last names and you name is Usagi. I got it Prin… Usagi."

"Alright," Usagi smiled, "I'll send Rei in when she wakes up from her nap."

"Thank you," Jadeite smiled as Usagi walked out of the room.

Later that Day

Usagi and Ami were sitting down discussing something or other when Rei finally woke up.

"Hey sleepy-head," Usagi smiled tenderly at her best friend, "Have a good sleep."

"Actually, I was having the strangest dream, it seemed almost real…" Rei responded recalling it within her brain.

"Well, Jadeite said he wanted to see you for some reason or another," Usagi said, playing innocent.

"Oh, I see," Rei said confused, "Hey Odango, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Don't call me that! It's bad enough Mamoru-baka calls me that!" Then Usagi saw the serious look in her friend's eyes and decided to help her out, "Alright, lets go outside."

"Thanks," Rei smiled to her.

Rei and Usagi walked around the temple a few times until either one said anything, they were both brooding in either the questions or the answers.

"Usagi, have you ever known Jadeite before?"

"No, what makes you think--"

"Please, don't lie to me. I did a fire reading and saw a few things, a few things about a past life. And I am positive by your aura that you know more than your letting on, so please tell me, did you know Jadeite?"

"Yes, Yes I did," Usagi admitted, it was fruitless lying to Rei now.

"Did, did we… were we…" Rei tried to ask.

"You were engaged," Usagi responded sadly.

"He killed me, I saw that," she said miserably, "I remember a few things through some memories, and a few things through fire readings, I still have feelings for him. Was he always evil?" she asked dejectedly.

"No, no he was never really evil," Usagi explained hurriedly, "You have to understand this, back in the past, you two were very much in love he would have died for you and you for him easily. But then Beryl showed up, the same Beryl that exists now, and captured them, then brainwashed them to do her evil bidding. Getting rid of the Senshi was part of that. She wanted to make the Princess suffer."

"Alright," Rei concluded, "Thank you so much for letting me know this Odango, I won't pry further. Can I go talk to Jadeite?"

"Be my guest, he asked for you," Usagi smiled.

"Thank you so much," Rei said as she started to walk back into the temple.

"Hey Rei," Usagi called out.

Rei turned back,

"Yes?"

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later."

"Are you sure that's smart Odango?"

"Hai, I've got my rest and need to burn some energy and change my clothes, I'll see you later."

"Okay," Rei smiled and then walked back into the temple.

Usagi walked down all the steps of Cherry Hill Temple, walked down the street and turned a couple of corners to go to the Crown when

BAM!

She smacked into… exactly, she smacked right into Mamoru Chiba.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: He loves me…_**

Rei walked back into the temple quietly, in silent thought.

"I'm going to go check on Jadeite," Rei informed Luna and Ami.

"Alright, but be careful Rei, we're not completely sure that he's on our side," Luna cautioned.

Rei nodded in agreement and entered the next room. Jadeite was there, trying to stand and using the bed as a support beam of some sort. The re-awakening of his memories must have taken more out of him than he originally thought.

"Kami! Let me help you Jadeite," Rei implored.

Jadeite looked over to her, his eyes opened wide and he collapsed onto the bed with a bump.

"Jadeite! Jadeite are you alright?" Rei asked running over to him.

"Yes, I'm fine you just surprised me that's all," Jadeite said, sitting up.

"Are you sure you should be moving around after that battle?" Rei asked.

"Yah, I'm fine," Jadeite said, after that there was an awkward silence for about two minutes which Jadeite broke.

"You know Rei, you look just like you used to, on the Moon," Jadeite said, staring intently at his hands.

"You do too," Rei said looking at him attentively.

"How much do you remember? About the past that is…" Jadeite questioned, finally looking up into Rei's face.

"I remember meeting you when we were very young because the Prince you served and the Princess that I served were meeting together on the Moon," Rei answered.

"Is that it? Do you remember their faces or names? What else do you remember?" Jadeite requested hastily.

"No, not really. I also remember our first date, our first, um, our first kiss, you proposing to me, and… and you killing me," Rei finished choked up with watery eyes.

"Rei, I am so sorry," Jadeite said truthfully, instantly on his knees on the floor in front of her, "There is no word to describe the guilt I feel. Believe me Rei, I wasn't in my right mind! Please Rei, please forgive me. I couldn't bare the thought of you hating me! Please, please forgive me Rei," Jadeite pleaded.

"Jadeite, it's alright from what I can sense from my memory you weren't the only one there acting strangely, I completely forgive you," Rei said consolingly.

"Hey Rei, do you want to go for a walk around the temple?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Positive, if you could help me up though I'd be extremely grateful."

"Alright Jadeite let's go," Rei said as she helped him up off the floor.

"Jed. You could just call me Jed if you want."

"Alright Jed, let's go for that walk," Rei smiled as they walked outside together.

Meanwhile with Mamoru and Usagi

"Am I so attractive that you can't stay away from me Odango? Or are you just incredibly klutzy all the time?"

"I have you know that I'm not ALWAYS a klutz Mamoru-baka! Besides, I was _looking_ for you," Usagi declared.

"Oh, and what would Odango Atama want with me?" Mamoru asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, my cousin Jadeite just moved here and I was looking through his class lists when I saw your name mentioned in quite a few of them," Usagi started.

"Un-huh and your point?" Mamoru demanded.

"Well, he has Ami, Rei and I as friends, but I suspect he's getting freaked out by all of our girl talk. So I was wondering if you could come over and meet him. It'll probably be good for him to have a friend in his classes to help him along. _Please _come and meet him Mamoru," Usagi pleaded as she pulled her most innocent face.

"I guess I could give it a try," Mamoru gave, "but if he's anything like you…"

"Oh, don't worry, he's not," Usagi smiled and then they began to walk off back towards the temple.

Jadeite and Rei

Jadeite and Rei had been walking around the outside of the temple in a comfortable silence.

"Rei?" Jadeite implored.

"Un-huh," Rei said stopping and looking at Jadeite.

"Rei I know this may sound a tad odd considering I've just met you… well, actually I've known you for a little over a thousand years… anyways…"

"Jed, what are you getting at?"

"Hino Rei, I, I love you," Jadeite said rather quickly.

"Jadeite, I…" Rei began looking solemnly at Jadeite.

"Jadeite, come here for a second there's someone I want you to meet," they heard Usagi call.

"I, I have to be off, but I will be back as soon as humanly possible," Jadeite said to Rei and raced off to see what the Princess wanted.

"Hey, what's up Ser… Usagi?" Jadeite asked once he arrived.

"Jadeite this is Chiba Mamoru, he's in some of your school classes, Mamoru this is my cousin Jadeite," Usagi introduced.

"Pleased to meet you," Mamoru said holding out his hand to shake Jadeite's. Jadeite made a move to bow once he saw who Mamoru was (he recognized him as soon as he saw him) but after seeing Usagi shake her head, he just shook Mamoru's hand.

"Pleased to meet you Chiba Mamoru."

"Just Mamoru please."

"Alright. Usagi has told me so much about you," Jadeite said looking at Usagi and seeing her blush.

"Whatever Odango Atama says about me isn't true," Mamoru laughed, as well as Jadeite.

"Odango Atama?" Jadeite asked Mamoru looking at Usagi, "ha ha, I see it, that's funny."

"It is not Jadeite! Well have fun you two, I have to go talk to Rei," Usagi said as she exited, leaving the two men alone.

Usagi walked back into the temple and sat down.

"Finally," she sighed, "some time to relax…"

"Usagi I need to talk to you!" Rei's voice came from the room Jadeite had been staying in.

"…or not," Usagi sighed once more and walked into the room where Rei was to find Rei sitting on the bed, crying.

"Rei, what's wrong?" Usagi asked as she shut the door behind her.

"He loves me," Rei said through tears.

"Who?"

"Jadeite."


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: Moving and Nephrite's Arrival_**

"So, what's so sad about that?"

"Usagi don't you remember? Of course you remember, I can sense it. I'm not stupid you know, I know that you're hiding things from Ami, Luna and I. But I'm positive that you remember fully what happened on the last day on the Moon. And that, I speculate, is why you always have this sad aura around you."  
"Okay, Rei, so I remember. Are you happy now? That isn't something I wish to remember, when I've been trying so to hard to forget. Do you think that you're the only one who suffered on that day? Try watching your best friends getting killed by their fiancés! How do you think that made me feel, seeing my friends lifeless bodies sprawled across the ground?"

"What happened to you there Usagi?" Rei asked her, looking at her sadly.

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past and that's where I intend it to stay for now. That's how I think you should regard it as well. Jadeite loved you then, he loves you now, it survived over a thousand years! Just give him a chance, I have a feeling that he's extremely sorry for what he's done. Furthermore, I know that you're still in love with him because if you weren't would you be sitting in here crying over him?" Usagi questioned.

"You're right Usagi, which scares me a lot. Maybe I should give him a opportunity though, I mean we wouldn't have to hide the Senshi stuff from him considering he already knows, and perhaps he may remember something about Beryl."

"There, you see, everything will be A-Okay," Usagi smiled at Rei reassuringly,

'At least for one of us…" she thought afterwards.

"I'll give him a chance," Rei concluded, then smiled and walked out of the room leaving Usagi by herself.

Usagi laid back on the comfortable bed that Jadeite had been in that morning and stared blankly at the ceiling thinking about Mamoru, just then Mamoru walked through the door.

.:Flashback:.

Serenity sat on the bed and then laid back to stare at the ceiling and think. Just then Endymion walked into the room.

"Hello my Princess," he said as he sat down next to her, "What are you thinking about Sere?"

"Just how much has gone on in the past few weeks, how wonderful tonight was, how wonderful our wedding was…" she answered smiling into her husbands face.

"Well, everything will only get better Sere, even if we die tomorrow (AN: Sniff) I will follow you into the next life and search for you until we can be together again."

"Do you promise? Do you promise never to forget me Endy?"

"Never in a million years would I ever forget my beautiful wife. Sere, I swear upon both the Moon and Earth that I shall neither leave you, forget you, nor abandon you even in death. I shall follow you to the grave if need be."

"And I you, Endy, beloved husband," Serenity vowed as well as they sealed their pledge with a kiss as tears fell freely from Serenity's cheeks.

.:End Flashback:.

Usagi had tears flowing down her cheeks when the flashback ended as she sat up on the bed and looked at Mamoru (who, by the way, was rather confused about why he kept having visions of the Princess he was searching for around Odango) looked a bit awestruck.

"You promised Endy," Usagi whispered to Mamoru, forgetting where she was for a moment, "You promised me that you'd never forget me! I never forgot you!"

Mamoru was beside her in less than a second as she sobbed silently. He rubbed her back gently as she calmed down. Then something happened that she really wasn't prepared for… Mamoru leaned in and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart Usagi looked at Mamoru, a little more then confused,

"Mamoru?" she questioned.

"I… I, um… I'm sorry Odango, I… I thought you were someone else for a moment there, which is stupid because I don't even think she really exists," Mamoru stammered then exited quickly trying to regain his wits.

"He's starting to remember and recognize me," Usagi muttered to herself as she laid back down with a sigh of happiness.

Then… Jadeite walked into the room (AN: Usagi can't get a break can she?).

"Serenity, what happened? Endymion just walked out of here like the devil himself was on his heels."

"Usagi and Mamoru, remember Jed?"

"Yeah, but it feels wrong calling you Usagi. Can I call you Sere when we're by ourselves?"

"Alright I guess, just be careful."

"Gotch'a," Jadeite winked and gave thumbs up, "So what's up with you hubby?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha," Usagi laughed, "That's the Jadeite I know. Well… he kissed me," Usagi sighed.

"Wow, so he remembers?" Jadeite asked excitedly and jumped on the bed beside Usagi.

"No, not really. I think he was just stunned from the memory he received and wasn't thinking correctly and saw me as Serenity."

"Well, it's still good that he's starting to recognizes you," Jadeite said happily.

"I guess. But I probably won't be seeing much of him for a while, if I know him, he'll try to avoid me," Usagi responded sadly.

"Oh, think again my dear _cousin_," Jadeite said smugly, "because yours truly is moving in with Mr. Mamoru Chiba tomorrow after school."

"Get out! How did you manage that!" Usagi exclaimed happily.

"Well, I told him I really didn't have anywhere to stay because I was planning on staying with you but _my aunt and uncle_ couldn't manage it. Then I told him I'd probably end up staying here at the temple and he offered me a room at his apartment, granted I pay half the rent when I get a job."

"That's awesome Jadeite! That means I can see Mamoru when I go to visit my '_older cousin who is like my brother'_ and he'll never know the difference," Usagi smiled brightly.

"Good, then you can bring your friend Rei along as well," Jadeite said matching Usagi's smile.

_The Next Day (Monday SCHOOL)_

Usagi woke up and sat on her bed staring at her alarm clock as the minutes ticked away.

"If I leave know I think I'll be late enough for school, what do you think Luna?"

"Usagi I don't see why you continue to put on this act, why don't you just tell the Senshi about Serenity?"

"Luna, you don't understand. If they find out I'm this strong, confident, smart hero of a Princess they'll start relying on me and their powers will never grow to potential."

"I guess I understand, you best be on your way to school now. Lessons directly afterwards."

"Luna I can't," Usagi said as she put on her book bag, "I'm helping Jadeite move after school today."

"Alright, I'll see you later then," Luna sighed as Usagi ran out the door to school.

"Hm," Usagi sighed as she plopped down in her seat just as the bell rang, "I made it."

"Alright class I'd like to introduce a new member of the class," Miss. Haruna said as she entered the room, "Please meet Kino Makoto. She just transferred here."

In walked a very tall, strong looking girl with brown hair up in a ponytail.

"Just have a seat behind Usagi, she's the one with the blonde hair in the two buns," Miss. Haruna directed Makoto.

Lunch

"I heard she only came here because she was expelled from all of the other schools in Japan for fighting, she's a serious karate kid," Molly informed Usagi.

"Really, that's gotta suck. I mean she just moved here and has already got a reputation for fighting and she hasn't really done anything yet," Usagi said sadly walking over to Makoto.

Makoto reminded Usagi of Jupiter, they look almost identical and on the Moon Makoto was known for her fighting. In other words, she was 'a serious karate kid' there too.

"Hey, is anyone sitting here?" Usagi asked pointing to the spot beside Makoto on the water fountain.

"No," Makoto replied simply as she continued eating her lunch.

"Hi, my name is Tsukino Usagi," Usagi said putting her hand out to shake Makoto's.

Makoto just sort of looked at her funny.

"You mean, your not scared of me?" Makoto asked staring at Usagi's hand.

"Why should I be afraid of you, I haven't seen anything but kindness and great smelling food from you since you've got here. Why, should I be afraid of you?"

"No, not at all. My name is Kino Makoto, you can just call me Makoto if you want, Tsukino Usagi."

"Please just Usagi." Usagi smiled

"Usagi, do you want the rest of my lunch, I'm not that hungry and I packed lots."  
"Alright," Usagi answered smiling, she remembered how good of a cook Jupiter was, "This is GREAT!" Usagi said as she began eating.

After School

"Hey Jadeite, I've come to help you move," Usagi smiled at the few boxes Jadeite had, which were things he had just bought to make it look like he had been on Earth.

"Thanks Sere, Mamoru should be over anytime to pick up my stuff," Jadeite said looking at his watch.

"So have you and Rei talked yet? I mean you stayed at the temple all night."

"Not really, she did say bye before she went off to school though," he remarked.

"Well, that's a good start when you're dealing with Rei," Usagi laughed.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Jadeite smiled as Mamoru pulled up with his glossy, red sports car.

Mamoru stepped out, obviously not seeing Usagi yet, and opened his trunk.

"Hey Mamoru thanks for the lift," Jadeite said as he put a box in the trunk and Mamoru went to grab one.

"No problem Jed, I always like to help a friend in ne…" Mamoru began, but looked up to see Usagi and nearly dropped the box he was holding.

"What brings you here Odango?" Mamoru questioned, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"I've come to help my cousin move in and make sure he's situated," Usagi replied.

It was what Mamoru thought, and he didn't like it. Usagi sparked something in him when she was near that sort of freaked him out.

"Alright I guess. Get in the car while we put the boxes in the trunk," Mamoru stated.

"But I want to hel…" Usagi began, but getting a look from Mamoru just got into the backseat of the car and sat there with her arms folded.

It wasn't too long before Jadeite and Mamoru got in the car and they were off towards Mamoru's apartment. The car ride there was silent because the men could sense that Usagi was ticked off and no one wanted to further that vengeance.

It wasn't a long car ride to Mamoru's apartment, maybe five minutes. Mamoru and Jadeite both grabbed a box of stuff and Usagi followed them up to the twelfth floor and into Mamoru's place.

"Usagi, can you stay up here and start unpacking my stuff in my room please?" Jadeite asked very nicely.

"Oh, just leave me to do the woman's job! I can lift and carry boxes too, I'm not a weakling!" Usagi objected.

"I'm sure you're not Odango, but we want the boxes up here in one piece and considering that you can't even stand without boxes in your hands, it's probably safer for everyone this way," Mamoru stated.

"Ugh! Fine, Mamoru-Baka! Where's my cousin's room?"

"Down the hall and to the left," Mamoru directed.

"Got it," Usagi said nodding and picking up a box and began to walk down the hall.

"Oh, and Odango, try not to break anything," Mamoru added.

"Very funny Mamoru-Baka," Usagi smiled sarcastically as Mamoru smirked and exited.

"I can't believe he's pretending that kiss didn't happen," Usagi muttered to herself, "Now which door did he say that was?"

Usagi did a quick eenie-meenie-mynie-moe and set the box down and walked through the door on the right.

"Eek, this is not the room I'm looking for," Usagi said looking in the room.

As Usagi looked around she noted the curtains and bedding were all midnight blue and all the wooden furniture was stained black, the carpet on the floor was also a midnight blue.

"This is just like him," Usagi laughed as she looked around, "to think, after a thousand years his bedroom still looks pretty much the same, just as dark and un-lived in."

Usagi walked out of Mamoru's room, shutting the door quietly behind her. She then picked up the box and walked into Jadeite's room to the left. After she sat the box down she ran out to grab the other box. By the time the guys returned (they had to wait for the elevator) Usagi had the first box completely unpacked and half of the second one.

"Here's some more stuff Usa," Jadeite said as they dropped the boxes down on the floor in his room.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," Usagi smiled sarcastically again.

"We have one more trip down, then we'll be done," Mamoru informed her.

"See ya in a few," Jadeite said as he and Mamoru walked out of the apartment again.

"Men!" Usagi rolled her eyes and got back to work.

By the time the guys got back again (the elevator AND an old woman) Usagi had all of the boxes that she had unpacked and Jadeite's red bedding and curtains up.

"Wow, you've been really busy, haven't you Usa?" Jadeite commented as he saw his room.

"Oh, it was noth.." Usagi began as they all heard a beep! Beep! Beep!

"Oh, that's my pager. My parent's must want me home," Usagi smiled then exited the apartment as quickly as possible. Once she was in the elevator she pulled out her communicator,

"Usagi here," Usagi said as she looked at Ami's face.

"Usagi there's a youma attack at the tennis court we need Sailor Moon! Hurry!" Ami said quickly then cut out.

The elevator opened and Usagi ran out of the apartment and into the alley to transform.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

Sailor Moon ran to the tennis court to see what was going on exactly. If Jadeite wasn't attacking who was? Nephrite? Zoycite? Kunzite? She was almost too scared to check.

"Halt in the name of the Moon! I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" Sailor Moon announced as she arrived on the scene.

"And it's about time," Mars yelled.

"Chill Mars, my legs can only go so fast," Sailor Moon said back as Sailor Mercury scanned the Youma with her computer.

"Let's dust this thing," Sailor Moon exclaimed as it aimed one of it's tennis ball attacks at Mars.

"Moon Tiara…" Sailor Moon started.

"Wait! Sailor Moon it's not a Youma!" Sailor Mercury yelled to stop the attack and Mars jumped aside from the Youma's attack, "It's a human surged with dark energy!"

"What are you talking about Mercury?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"It's a human transformed into a Youma!"

"That's right Sailor Brats, have fun trying to destroy our Youma's now!" came a masculine voice from some dude floating in the sky.

"And who exactly are you?" Mars asked looking up.

"Someone who will not fail as Jadeite did,' the man said bluntly.

"Nephrite, cut to the chase, she just asked for your name!" Sailor Moon said bored.

"This is coming from a teenage girl who has to announce her name every time she shows up," Nephrite replied, "Hey, how did you know my name? Oh well, that doesn't matter, Youma attack!" Then he disappeared.

The Youma attacked alright, it attacked Sailor Moon who was paying more attention to the new general that had appeared. Luckily for her Tuxedo Mask was there just in time, as usual.

"Thanks," Sailor Moon said gratefully as Tuxedo Mask sat her back down.

"Luna! How am I supposed to defeat a youma who is actually a human, I can't kill her!" Sailor Moon cried out as the youma began it's attack on Mercury.

"Mercury Bubbles BLAST!" Mercury attacked. The area was instantly covered in a thick fog.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars attacked the shiny dot in the fog.

"Where are you, you pesky Senshi?" the youma asked trying to look through the fog.

"Here's something that may help Sailor Moon!" Luna called out and did a back flip in the air. Suddenly the Crescent Moon Wand appeared in Sailor Moon's hands.

"The Moon Wand?" Sailor Moon whispered, "Luna are you sure that I can handle this? This is the thing that destroyed my mother…"

"You're not using it to the same degree that she had done, it won't harm you Sailor Moon," Luna reassured her.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon heard Tuxedo Mask call out to her.

"Alright, here goes nothing," Sailor Moon sighed, "Moon Healing Annihilation!"

The youma turned to Sailor Moon as the energy from the wand hit her, and then she turned back into the human she was before. Sailor Moon then collapsed to the ground, on her knees from the energy she just used.

"Sailor Moon are you Okay!" Mars and Mercury called out as they ran over to her.

"Until next time Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask said as he disappeared into the city.

.:Somewhere Up North:.

"So you failed just like Jadeite, I'm beginning to see no difference Nephrite," came a males voice from over Nephrite's head.

"Shut it Zoycite, I shall not fail as he did!" Nephrite replied crossly.

"Don't be too sure about that Nephrite, Queen Beryl is getting even less patient everyday," Zoycite taunted.

"Go Away!" Nephrite shouted as he threw something towards Zoycite, who vanished through a portal just in time.

"Mark my words Nephrite, I'll be in the Queen's favor very soon!" Zoycite's voice echoed through the walls.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: Meetings, Naked and a Kiss_**

"Usagi, we're holding a Senshi meeting today directly after school to discuss Nephrite," Luna informed Usagi the day after the battle, right before her Princess lessons, "So no detention tomorrow."

"Can I bring Jed? He should know something or other about the Negaverse right?" Usagi asked, looking up from the book she was supposed to be memorizing a passage from.

"Princess, it's your study time now," Luna stated in a teacherly way, "Now the proper way."

"May General Jadeite attend the meeting as well? He is likely to have some valuable information on the enemy."

"Alright Serenity, he may," Luna agreed, "Now finish the passage, I want you to be able to recite it for me by the day after tomorrow."

.:The Next Day:.

Usagi got up early to walk over to Mamoru's and tell Jadeite about the meeting.

"Bye Mama, I'm going to school now," Usagi said walking calmly downstairs.

"Usagi!" her Mother looked stunned after her daughter walked out the door.

Mamoru only lived about a twenty minute walk away from Usagi's house. She stepped into the elevator and rode up to the twelfth floor. She stepped out and walked up to Mamoru's door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The door opened and there stood Mamoru in just a towel, soak and wet.

"What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly as Usagi stood there and stared at his ripped body.

"I've, um, come to see Jadeite," Usagi stated.

"He's sleeping…" Mamoru replied, still not letting her in.

"Then I have to wake him up, it's rather urgent," Usagi demanded.

"Then go ahead," Mamoru said, finally moving out of her way to let her in.

"Thank you," Usagi said walking in and taking off her shoes, then walked down hall to Jadeite's room and walked in.

"Hey, Jadeite, WAKE UP!" Usagi hollered.

He jumped up in surprise, which surprised and embarrassed Usagi considering Jadeite slept COMPLETELY nude!

"Oh, I'm sorry," Usagi blushed, laughing slightly, then turning around.

"Was there something particular that you wanted Princess?" Jadeite asked through laughter, "Or did you just want to wake me up?"

"There is a Senshi meeting after school today," Usagi said beet red, "We want you to come along."

"Alright, I'll be there," Jadeite answered calmly, like being seen naked was the most natural thing in the world.

"Great," Usagi concluded as she walked out of Jadeite's room.

And there stood Mamoru, still in his towel, where he was before Usagi walked into Jadeite's room, laughing really vigorously at her.

"So, you think that was amusing?" Usagi asked walking up extremely close to him, their faces mere centimetres apart.

"Yea," Mamoru gulped.

"I see," Usagi answered and kissed him seductively on the cheek as she grabbed his towel and threw it on the floor, "See you tomorrow Mamoru-baka," Usagi laughed as she walked out of his apartment and headed for school, not wanting a detention.

"Why do I always feel so strangely around her?" Mamoru asked himself out loud, grabbed his towel, then went to his room to get dressed.

Usagi sat through her classes bored stiff until lunch when she got to hang with Ami and Makoto. She introduced them and they hit it off immediately.

As soon as school was over Usagi walked with Ami to the temple.

"Hey guys," Usagi said to Rei, Luna and Jadeite (who were all sitting in silence) when she walked in.

"Hey Usa, sit down so we can start," Jadeite smiled, then started laughing.

"Usa?" Rei asked looking at Jadeite with suspicion, "Ami do you have anymore information?" Rei asked, then she noticed that Jadeite was still laughing, "Jadeite WHY are you laughing so hard?"

"Well, the funniest thing happened this morning…" Jadeite began through his laughing.

"Jadeite don't!" Usagi said immediately.

Jadeite went on to explain about what happened, regardless of Usagi's thoughts, and by the time he was done everyone (including Luna) was on the floor rolling around with laughter.

"Guys we really should be getting down to business…" Usagi interrupted trying to get them to forget what Jadeite had just told them.

"Alright," Luna said finally calming down, "It appears that our enemy, Nephrite, is after something called the Ginzuishou," Luna started.

"WHAT!" Usagi asked with a look of horror sketched on her face.

"What's wrong Usagi?" Ami asked puzzled.

"I was… just surprised that the Negaverse would be going after a stupid crystal rather than people for once," Usagi quickly covered knowing that it wasn't just a 'stupid crystal' but actually a very powerful Moon heirloom , that in the end, destroyed her mother.

"It's much more than a 'stupid crystal' Usagi," Luna corrected, "In fact, my sources tell me that it is the most powerful thing in the known Universe and if the Negaverse manage to get a hold of it and harness it's power, we'll all be doomed."

"This could be bad…" Jadeite stated.

"Much worse than that," Ami informed as she typed away at her Mercury computer, "I appear to have a little bit of information stored about it in here. The Ginzuishou can only be harnessed by a member of the Lunarian Royal Bloodline, so it appears that we also have to find the Moon Princess."

"What if it's Beryl?" Rei asked, "She's a Queen…"

"It's not," Jadeite answered, looking sideways at Usagi, "Beryl is a self-proclaimed Queen."

"What are your thoughts Usagi?" Luna asked, hoping that she would finally reveal herself.

"I think that we should start looking for this Princess as soon as possible," Usagi said, staring at the floor.

"Alright, now about the Moon Wand that you have in your possession Usagi," Ami stated, "According to my files it is also a Royal Heirloom from the Moon. So why do you have it Usagi?"

"It's the only way to defeat the Youma's right now," Usagi answered, still looking at the floor, "I am Sailor Moon, so maybe I am a cousin or distant relative of the Princess or something…"

"Maybe YOU'RE the Princess Usagi," Ami imputed.

"HA! Usagi a Princess? Come on Ames," Rei laughed.

"Yea, wouldn't I remember that Luna?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, the Princess would remember…" Luna said while staring at Usagi.

"Hey, you remember more about the past then we do Jed, do you remember what the Princess looked like?" Rei asked curiously.

"A little bit," he replied, "I remember that she had the most beautiful blue eyes that anyone had ever seen and was considered a goddess, and the most beautiful creature in the entire Solar System, maybe even the Universe."

"Wow," Ami sighed, "She must have been very beautiful and Princess-like."

"Oh she was," Jadeite answered, " But nobody really got a chance to go at her, she was in love and got married to the Prince I served when she was sixteen."

"I think that you're making this Princess sound way better then she actually was," Usagi said, finally looking up from the floor, "Nobody is as perfect as you're implying."

"What I am saying was nearly everyone's opinion," Jadeite defended.

"Onto another matter…" Luna said sensing a little hostility in the air, "We know the Negaverse is after the Ginzuishou, and I have been informed that a Princess Dia is coming to town tomorrow night with a precious crystal. It could be what we're looking for Senshi, we should have Sailor Moon check it out."

"Alright," they all agreed and ended the meeting.

.:That Night with Mamoru:.

Mamoru was in a dreamland he had visited before, but it was more similar to him then that, more real to him… he was clad in armour with a sword clasped tightly to his side. He looked up to find the earth hanging in the sky,

"Endymion!" he heard a familiar, soft voice call out to him, "Husband, set me free again."

Mamoru looked up through the haze as he was called a familiar name to see the outline of a beautiful woman.

'Husband? Endymion?' he thought to himself.

"How can I set you free?" he called out to her, maybe she had some answers for him… she appeared to be some sort of royalty.

"Find the Ginzuishou Endymion, find it and it will set me free again…" she instructed as the dream faded away.

Mamoru woke up in a sweat moments later, determined to find this Ginzuishou…

.:The Next Morning:.

Usagi ran to school again, only to hear what she already knew. Princess Dia from the Kingdom of Dia was coming tonight with a precious treasure. Usagi suffered the day around thinking about how she was going to get into that ball…

.:Somewhere up North:.

Queen Beryl was thinking about this Princess Dia, perhaps the treasure she had was the Ginzuishou… The Nephrite and Zoycite appeared.

"One of you, check out his Princess Dia and her treasure," Queen Beryl instructed, "This may be the Ginzuishou we've been looking for."

"I'll handle this Queen Beryl," Nephrite stated.

"I'm in charge of finding the Ginzuishou Nephrite!" Zoycite protested.

"Yes, but the Earth is my domain," Nephrite replied placidly.

"Nephrite, what are your plans?" Queen Beryl enquired.

"I'll do it my way. Just shut up and watch," he replied as he stepped through a vortex.

.:Back with Usagi:.

"Luna, how am I supposed to get in?" Usagi asked Luna as they arrived at the ball, "I can't exactly show up and be all like, 'Hey, I'm Princess Serenity of the Moon,' they'll think I'm nuts."

"I wish you would finally reveal yourself Princess," Luna sighed, "but here, use this."

Then Luna did one of her crazy backwards flips again,

"This is called the Luna Pen. Just tell it who you want to become and it will transform you."

"Awesome," Usagi said picking up the pen, "Luna Pen turn me into a beautiful Princess," Usagi called out as the Pen transformed her.

In the end of the transformation Usagi was wearing a white, flowing, flowery gown, she had flower clips in her hair, and she had a gorgeous white mask.

When Usagi walked through the doors there was a reception man there waiting for her name.

"May I take your name your majesty?" the man asked,

"Princess Serenity of Ivanovich," Usagi came up with rather quickly.

Usagi saw everyone when she walked graciously into the ballroom. Everyone was dancing around with their partners, all with masks covering their faces and sighed happily to herself. She hadn't been to a ball for over a thousand years, and she missed them a great deal. Usagi walked around dreamily , which wasn't the best idea because she accidentally ran into a woman and got punch spilt on her dress. Usagi ran quickly to the bathroom, not noticing the man who caught a glimpse of her from behind… Tuxedo Mask.

.:Flashback:.

Endymion was attending the first ball he had been to on the Moon. He was out in the hallway, trying to get away from everyone, when he spotted a gorgeous blond princess run down the hall and out of sight.

"Who was that?" he wondered out loud.

.:End Flashback:.

"What was that?" Tuxedo Mask wondered out loud as he placed a hand on his head.

Meanwhile Nephrite was looking around for someone who could gain easy and unnoticed access to Princess Dia. He spotted a red-haired girl, the daughter of a jewellery store owner.

"Perfect," he smiled as he went to ask her if she wanted to dance.

Usagi came out of the bathroom, happy that she had managed to get all of the punch off of her dress. She walked back into the ballroom and watched everyone circle around dancing.

"Oh Endymion," she sighed, "I wish you could be here with me now."

After she had said that Tuxedo Mask walked over to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her as he extended a gloved hand to her.

"Certainly," she curtsied and accepted his hand politely, 'Maybe Endymion is here after all,' she thought and smiled as they started to circle around.

.:Flashback:.

Serenity and Endymion danced around the ballroom, decorated beautifully, happy to be in each other's company. To them, nobody else existed, nobody was was even there…

.:End Flashback:.

Tuxedo Mask looked at the Princess he was dancing with. She looked almost identical to the Princess in his dreams, and he had felt as if he had danced with her before…

Usagi looked over towards the door for a split second and caught a glimpse of Luna standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me," Usagi said to Tuxedo mask as they stopped. She then curtsied to him and walked over towards Luna.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked glumly.

"Sorry to break up you and the Prince," Luna apologized, "But Princess Dia has been surged with dark energy."

Usagi walked quickly to the Princess's room to check if things were as Luna said. She didn't see the Princess in the room, so she went out to the balcony to see if she was in the courtyard. Just then Princess Dia immerged from the room and pushed Usagi over the balcony. Luckily, Tuxedo Mask had followed her and caught her hand just in time. Princess Dia then went to hit Tuxedo Mask, but Luna attacked her and stopped it.

Nephrite was below the balcony looking up, he instantly recognized Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Mask, I'll give you the pleasure of dying with a Princess," (AN: cough again cough… oh sorry. On with the story!) Nephrite called up to him, about to attack and destroy the balcony.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" came a shout behind Nephrite, who was surrounded by fire now.

"Why is everyone trying to kill me!" Usagi grumbled, but then her hand slipped from Tuxedo Mask's grasp, and Tuxedo Mask instantaneously dove off the balcony after her. Luna saw this and threw an Umbrella over after them which Tuxedo Mask grabbed. They then safely floated to the ground. Nephrite had seen this and took off like most of beryl's henchmen, Tuxedo Mask started after him.

"Who are you really?" Mercury stopped him as she jumped in front of him.

"I want to know who I really am too. But to find out I must retrieve the Ginzuishou," he replied as he tried to get around her.

"Are you a friend or enemy?" she demanded.

"I take it we're after the same thing. We could be enemies," he replied, then swiftly ran after Nephrite.

Princess Dia (now as a youma) stood up and started after the Senshi.

"Moon Prism Power!" Usagi called out and transformed.

"The Negaverse will have the Ginzuishou!" the youma said as it went to attack.

"Mercury Bubbles BLAST!" Mercury cried at the Youma so it couldn't see what it was doing.

Mars then threw one of her anti-spirit signs on the Youma's forehead, which stopped in completely in it's spot.

"Moon Healing Annihilation!" Sailor Moon called out and finished the youma off and turned it back into Princess Dia. Sailor Moon then de-transformed back into Usagi, dressed up as a Princess.

"What was with cornering Tuxedo Mask Mercury?" she demanded, almost yelling.

"He could be an enemy Usagi, have you ever considered that?" Mercury retorted.

"Has it ever occurred to you that an enemy wouldn't save my life numerous times?" Usagi stated.

"He could be trying to gain our trust…" Mars imputed.

"Girls, let's talk about this at the next meeting, we still have to finish this mission," Luna said as she sent Mars and Mercury home.

"Luna, you know Endymion could never be evil!" Usagi protested as Luna sent her back into the ball.

"We'll discuss this later Princess," Luna said in a matter-of-fact way, "Now go in there and have fun, I don't want to see you home until this ball is over, even if the crystal doesn't turn out to be the Ginzuishou."

"Thanks Luna," Usagi smiled and walked back into the ball.

Later that night Princess Dia unveiled the treasure, a 2000 carat crystal. But it wasn't the Ginzuishou…

Usagi stayed at the ball and drank a little punch, which resulted in her becoming slightly tipsy. Tuxedo mask re-entered and carried the slightly tipsy Usagi to the balcony, the whole time thinking, 'This warmth, sometime before, somewhere, it feels dear to me.'

Being that close to Mamoru instantly sobered Usagi. He carried her out to the balcony where the full moon shone brightly above them. He sat her down gently and stared at her for a few moments, then leaned in ever so slowly, and for the first time in a thousand years, two star-crossed lover's lips met in a kiss.

"A long time ago, I feel like I did something like this. I feel my memory slowly coming back," Tuxedo Mask whispered to her as they pulled apart.

Then he jumped off the balcony and away.

"Come back to me soon Endymion…" Usagi whispered out into the night after him before she went back into the ball.

.:Somewhere up North:.

Nephrite watched the whole kiss through a portal.

"What is this their feeling?" he asked himself, "It's so strong, so old, I must find out…"


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10: Sleepovers, Dreams and the Fourth Senshi_**

The next day Usagi woke up vibrant and full of energy.

"Something amazing happened to me last night Luna!" she exclaimed in a daze, "It was absolutely glorious!"

"Well, you have 2 hours until school starts and you showered last night. What are you going to do?" Luna mumbled through her half-awakeness.

"I must go and tell Jadeite, he'll be so ecstatic!" Usagi answered as she got dressed merrily. She then walked to Mamoru's apartment.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Mamoru opened the door once more in a towel (AN: I guess she likes to get him out of the shower…).

"He's sleeping," Mamoru answered gruffly, "Really Odango, getting me out of the shower first thing in the morning really isn't working for me…"

"Get in earlier," Usagi replied simply as she let herself in, "Now I'm going to knock on Jadeite's door and wake him up. I strongly suggest that you get dressed, we don't want that towel falling off of that beautiful body of yours again now do we?" Usagi suggested with a huge smile as she walked down the hallway towards Jadeite's room.

"Jadeite, Wake up! I have the most incredible thing to tell you!" She hollered through his door.

"I'm sure he wants to know too, Odango," Mamoru stated as he went to walk into his bedroom.

"I'm pretty sure that the cousin who was always like my big brother would want to know a bit about the guy I kissed last night," Usagi replied smugly, a sense of pure satisfaction in her eyes when he got a sudden look of jealousy and he slammed his door behind him.

'That's right Serenity,' Usagi said to herself (in her head), 'he still loves you… he just doesn't fully realize it yet."

"You cheated on Endymion!" Jadeite whispered questionably, and a little angry, as he pulled her quickly into his room, "why would you do that?" he questioned louder.

"Jumping to conclusions are we. It's rather complicated… do you have the time?"

"I always have time for my second favourite Princess," Jadeite smiled.

"Second?" Usagi asked with a frown.

"Well, my fiancé naturally comes first…"

"Rei (sigh). Oh well, you're my favourite general," Usagi smiled.

"Good to know. So about his kiss…"

Usagi went into detail about what happened at the ball the previous night and by the end Jadeite was thrilled, not to mention exceedingly over-hyper.

"I wish the other generals were here as well," Usagi sighed sadly, "You're still the only one who remembers, the only one I can confide in. Except for Luna, but I think things are still a little blurry for her…"

"Don't worry Sere, everyone will remember, I'm positive. Hey, I have an idea! Do you want to spend the night tonight? You can sleep on the fold-out couch in the living room, that way we can talk more," Jadeite asked enthusiastically.

"If Mamo-Chan doesn't mind," Usagi agreed. She had come up with calling Mamoru Mamo-Chan around Jadeite.

"He won't," Jadeite beamed, "Be here at six with an overnight bag."

"Okay," Usagi smiled and left for school.

.:At Lunch with Mamoru and Jadeite:.

"So, Mamoru…" Jadeite said as they sat down to eat together, "How do you feel about Usa-Chan coming over to spend the night tonight?"

Mamoru spat out his coffee.

"No! Jadeite NO!"

"Too late, she's coming over at six. It'll be fun Mamoru! Try being nice to my baby cousin."

"She's only 3 years younger! Plus, what would her new boyfriend think?" he asked darkly.

"Boyfriend? Mamoru, she just kissed the dude, they aren't dating."

"Oh. Then we better stack up on food…" Mamoru stated as he started eating again.

.:With Usagi after school:.

"Hey Mama, can I stay at Rei-Chan's house tonight?" she called out from upstairs.

"What's the phone number there?"

"I don't think she has a phone Mama," Usagi replied.

"Okay then, just be careful," she replied as Usagi began to pack.

At 5:30 Usagi had her duffle bag packed with all the necessities, was changed from her school uniform into a pair of jean shorts and a white t-shirt that said "Bunny" on it and was out the door on her way to Mamoru's apartment.

"It looks like it's going to storm," Usagi said quietly to herself as she walked down the street.

"Come on in," Mamoru said when Usagi knocked on the door.

Usagi walked into the apartment, Mamoru took Usagi's bag and set it down beside the couch.

Jadeite came hopping into the room a few seconds later from the hall, beaming brightly.

"Hey Usa-Chan, are you still happy about that ball from last night?" Jadeite asked her loudly.

Usagi turned from looking out through the balcony door and gaped at Jadeite with wide eyes, he wasn't suppose to mention that! Mamoru wasn't stupid, it was plausible that Mamoru would figure out that she was the Princess he kissed last night.

"Yea," she answered.

"I attended that," Mamoru said, looking at her funny, "I didn't see you."

"We must have completely missed each other," Usagi said slowly.

"I wanted to go dreadfully," Jadeite grinned, "But you see, I have two left feet. Usagi, I think that you'd be a good dancer, why don't you teach me?"

"I could try," Usagi answered as she stared at Jadeite evilly. What was he playing at? She knew that he could dance perfectly well.

"Ha! Usagi dance, she's a klutz when she's walking, I'd like to see her try to dance," Mamoru laughed, "Hang on a minute, I'll go get some music."

"Jadeite, what are you doing?" Usagi whispered harshly as Mamoru went into his room, "You know how to dance perfectly."

"Why thank you Princess, but just watch," he winked as Mamoru re-entered and put the cd into the cd player.

"Right," Usagi instructed, "You bow and the I curtsey."

They did so. The rest didn't go as well as Usagi would have planned considering Jadeite kept jumbling up his steps. Usagi wouldn't have minded half as much if she didn't know he was doing it _purposely._

'Usagi is actually quite a graceful dancer,' Mamoru thought to himself.

"Here," Mamoru said out loud, "Watch us," he stated to Jadeite and re-started the music.

Mamoru bowed, Usagi curtsied and then they were off, circling around the living room getting unknowingly closer and closer with each turn they made. In the end they were a mere inch apart when the music stopped.

"And that Jadeite," Mamoru whispered, never taking his eyes off of Usagi, "Is how to dance. Anyone want chips?" he asked louder and broke away from Usagi very quickly and walked into the kitchen.

For the rest of the night they watched movies and played board games until around 12:00.

"It's getting a lot worse outside," Jadeite commented after their last game of Candy Land. The rain was coming down harder and faster, hitting the glass door for the balcony rather hard, "I think I'd better go to the 24-hour store and buy some candles and flashlights, considering there is only one flashlight in this whole apartment."

"Jadeite, I'll go to the store, you stay here with Odango," Mamoru said, starting to stand.

"No, you know your way around here better than I do," Jadeite said as he stood quickly grabbed his coat and walked out the door, leaving no room for argument.

"Don't worry, I'm tired anyway Mamoru-Baka, can you roll the couch out for me while I get changed?"

"Sure thing Odango," Mamoru said as Usagi grabbed her overnight bag and walked into the bathroom.

By the time Usagi came out Mamoru had the bed all out and all of the beddings on it. Usagi, Mamoru noted when he looked up, was wearing one of the smallest outfits he'd ever seen on a girl that wasn't on television. She was wearing a very small tank-top (but it fit, it was just a little tight around the chest area) and form-fitting short-shorts.

"Your, um, your beds read," he said, trying not to stare.

Then the Power died out.

"Um, thanks," Usagi said, feeling her way over to her bed.

SMACK!

She had ran into Mamoru and began to fall. Luckily, he caught her and pulled her back up, inadvertently bringing her very close.

"Your bed is right over there," he said, his warm breath moving her bangs slightly.

"Alright," she whispered and moved towards her bed.

"Goodnight," Usagi said as she climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Odango," Mamoru said, walking to his bedroom in the pitch black.

.:With Mamoru:.

Mamoru fell asleep without much difficulty, but then that dream came… the one he had been having for quite a while now, always the same. Always the Princess shrouded in mist and fog, telling him to find the Ginzuishou.

Mamoru woke up in a cold sweat, except this time there was a flash of lightening sparked (which was strange because he didn't have any windows in his bedroom) and the princess from his dream was standing in the doorway of his room…

.:Back with Usagi:.

Usagi had just got into bed, warm and comfortable, and half-asleep when…

BOOM!

A sudden thunderclap, then a flash of lightening. Usagi sat up in her bed instantly and squeaked a little. She hated storms! Another burst of thunder and Usagi ran down the hall to Mamoru's room in fear. She knocked hurriedly, but no one answered. Another burst of thunder and Usagi opened the door to see Mamoru wake up sweating. He turned to look at the door when a bolt of lightening outside lit up the hall illuminating her face. Mamoru, she noted, was looking at her rather peculiarly.

"Mamoru-Baka?" She questioned, a little terror in her voice from the storm.

"Odango?" he asked, sounding extremely baffled.

"Mamoru are you alright?" she asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine. Is there something you wanted?" he asked, another clasp of thunder and Usagi nearly jumped out of her skin and squealed.

"Oh I see," he said, still a little tired, "Why don't stay in my room, it's the only the room apartment that doesn't have any windows and it's basically sound-proof once you shut the door," he said getting up.

"You're not going to leave me are you? I don't want to be alone," she whimpered.

"Are you scared that much Odango?"

"I'm not scared," Usagi said defiantly. Another flash of lightening and Usagi shrieked.

"Why don't you go to Jadeite anyway?"

"He hasn't come back yet. I think that he was in the store when the power went out and now they're stuck there."

"Fine, you sleep on one end of the bed and I'll sleep on the other," Mamoru concluded tiredly and turned on the flashlight that he just pulled out of the drawer beside his bed.

"This is the only flashlight in the apartment, it was all I needed before," he explained as Usagi entered his room finally and shut the door behind her. The sound of the thunder was stifled quite a bit.

Upon further inspection of Mamoru's room, Usagi realized that his bed was HUGE! It went from one side of his room to the other in length and was just under half across for the width.

"Why do you have such a big bed? Can you even buy beds this big?"

"I like to have my space," he answered as she climbed into the bed and down to the other end, "and I had this bed built into my room."

"It's really cushiony and soft…" Usagi commented.

"I had it made that way," he answered and threw a pillow and her head and laughed at her.

"Hey!" she said as it impacted.

"Go to sleep Odango," he replied and shut off the flashlight.

About five minutes passed when Usagi spoke up,

"Were you having a nightmare before I came in?"

"No, why?"

"Because you were sweating really bad. What were you dreaming about?" Usagi asked, somehow he managed to block his thoughts from her while he slept.

"A girl," he answered simply, Usagi scowled. Luckily, it was pitch black in the room and he didn't see her, "Actually, it was a Princess."

"What did she look like?" Usagi asked, suddenly smiling brightly at the mention of a Princess.

"That's the thing, I never get to look at her, she's always shrouded in clouds and mist. Now go to sleep Odango, I'm tired."

"Alright, goodnight Mamoru-Baka."

"Goodnight Usagi," he replied.

Usagi had a moment where she thought,

'Did he just call me Usagi?' before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

.:Their Dream(s):.

Usagi looked down at her clothing, then around. She was on the Moon, in the Moon Kingdom again, before Beryl arrived, she was Princess serenity again!

"Princess, Welcome Back!" called out a voice that she recognized instantly.

"Venus!" She exclaimed happily and turned to see ALL of her Inner Senshi as they approached her, "Jupiter, Mars, Mercury! You're all here!"

"Yeah, and your mother wants to speak with you ASAP in your garden Serenity, it sounded rather important," Mercury informed her.

"Yea, better get a move on Sere," Jupiter said smiling at her.

"Okay, see all of you later," Serenity said about to walk towards the gardens.

"We'll be in the training grounds," she heard Mars yell out at her.

Serenity hurried towards her private gardens to see that it was night on the Moon and her beautiful Mother was standing there, smelling her red roses she had planted many years ago. The roses seemed to sparkle delightfully under the shine of the Earth.

"Your Senshi are re-awakening Serenity," the queen said looking up at her, "Soon, my darling daughter, your true identity will be revealed."

"Is this why you brought me here mother, to tell me something you know that I would have figured out on my own?" Serenity questioned politely.

"Still ever so inquisitive my beloved Serenity. But no, that is not the reason that I have brought you her tonight. It is time for you to reveal your many faces to Endymion through his dreams. Then you must leave it to him to put the pieces together."

"Mother, could you have picked a worse time to do this? You know that tonight we are sleeping in the same bed, do you not?"

"Yes, that I do daughter, which means that he won't have much time to question his dream when he wakes. So in the long run, all the better for you."

"Alright, I shall obey your wishes Mother," Serenity curtsied.

.:Mamoru's Dream:.

For once Mamoru was going dreamless, floating around in a dark abyss, when suddenly he was pulled into the strange palace grounds that he was so used to seeing every night in his dreams. But this time, we was not attired as Tuxedo Mask, but was clad in a dark blue and silver armour with a sword clasped securely to his side.

'Strange,' he thought, but looked to the balcony to where his Princess usually made her appearance. But instead of her usual balcony appearance she was walking towards him on the ground, from the right. He heard the clicking of her shoes against the stone and the swishing of her long gown long before he spotted an outline of her through the fog before she walked right up to him. For the first time Mamoru looked upon the beautiful face of his Princess.

'Curious,' he thought, 'she looks a lot like Odango.'

"Endymion," the Princess's graceful voice spoke out softly, "I show myself to you now. Soon I a to show my true form with the help of the Ginzuishou, this will happen after all five Senshi are re-awakened, three are already. I need you to…"

"…Find the Ginzuishou," he answered.

"that… but also I need you to recognize me. You then shall discover who you are, slowly, Endymion my husband," she said and showed him the ring on her left hand. He then looked down at his own hand to see the matching band.

"Here Husband, take this," Serenity said as she gave him a trinket. A locket shaped like a star, "this was mine that you gave me a long time ago. Give it to the one you recognize as I, your wife, Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium." Serenity said, she then faded into Usagi, then Sailor Moon, then back to Serenity. Mamoru shook his head, thinking he was seeing things.

"Now wake up my Endymion, Tuxedo Mask, Mamoru," she said and he faded from the dream.

"Mother I did as you said," Serenity called out to the air, "now I hope everything comes together very soon."

.:End Dream Sequences:.

Mamoru woke up again in another cold sweat.

"Did I just dream what I thought I did?" he moaned to himself, then felt something in his hand and picked it up.

"The star locket?" his voice mumbled as he placed the precious trinket gently in the drawer beside his bed. He then looked down to Usagi who (for once) was sleeping very gracefully with a few strands of stray hair lying over her beautiful face.

"I need more sleep," he muttered to himself, "I'm starting to think that Odango Atama's my beautiful Princess Serenity," he said as he laid back down.

The last thing that he thought before he fell into a dreamless sleep was,

'But Usagi is very beautiful…'

.:That Morning:.

Usagi woke up, but it was pitch black.

"Shouldn't it be moving?" She thought to herself, she was also very comfy and warm. She turned into the comfortable heat source and fell back asleep.

Mamoru woke up when something moved around in his bed. He opened one eye and looked over.

'Odango?' he thought quickly panicking, 'what happened?'

Then the memory of the thunderstorm came back… then the memory of the dream.

"Could Odango really be the Princess that I'm looking for?" he muttered to himself…

Swish!

Mamoru's door swung open to reveal Jadeite.

"Hey Mamoru, have you seen Usa-Chan? Her stuff…" Jadeite started then actually looked in the room. Then with an "OH!" he quickly turned and shut the door.

Mamoru looked at his naked top and Usagi's uncovered shoulders (her straps had slid down slightly) and realized what it looked like, and what Jadeite had presumed when he had walked into the room.

"Kami!" Mamoru said slightly angered that Jadeite thought he slept with his Jadeite's younger cousin. He then jumped out of bed, to go explain and shut the door behind him.

Usagi woke up the moment after this and finally figured out where she was. She then remembered the dream and the locket. She then checked Mamoru's mind to make sure he wasn't coming back anytime soon, and began to search out the priceless piece of jewellery. It didn't take her long to find it either…

"Oh Kami," Usagi whispered through tears as she picked up the locket she hadn't seen or touched, in reality, for a thousand yeas. She opened gently and the soft music she had heard before came pouring gently out.

'I think that I had better wake Odango for breakfast,' Usagi heard Mamoru think.

Usagi instantly shut the locket and placed it gently back in the spot she found it and laid back in bed and pretended to be asleep.

"I can't believe there is a possibility of you being my Princess," he whispered as he stared at her 'sleeping,' "But I can't over look it, nor the fact of Sailor Moon…"

"Odango Atama! Time to wake up!" Mamoru finally spoke up loudly.

Usagi sat directly up and looked at him, then rubbed her eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up, Geesh," she answered back angrily.

"Good. It's time for breakfast," Mamoru said, only to see Usagi run rapidly out of the room at the mention of food.

"YUMMY!" she squealed with delight.

(Cue Mamoru with Anime-Style sweat drop)

.:In the Kitchen:.

"What's for breakfast Mamo-baka?"

'Mamo-Baka? Since when was I MAMO-Baka?' Mamoru questioned himself in his head.

"Pancakes Odango," Mamoru replied, "which Jadeite is cooking."

"Me!" Jadeite asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, you Jed," Mamoru replied, "I have to ask Odango a few questions."

"Me?" Usagi asked a little panicked.

"Yes, you Odango, now come to the living room with me."

"Alright," Usagi answered and followed him into the living room.

"Did you…" Mamoru started.

"Can I get changed first?" Usagi asked, then grabbed her bag and raced hurriedly into the bathroom before he could respond.

"Damn," Mamoru said as he collapsed on the couch.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Usagi reached into her bag and pulled out her communicator.

"Usagi, we need Sailor Moon!" came Luna's voice, "We're in the park, another human has been turned into a youma. Your friend Makoto is here."

"I'll be right there," Usagi answered back and disconnected the call. She then looked down, she was only wearing her underwear.

"As soon as I put some clothes on," she muttered and dressed hurriedly.

"Mamoru I have to go, tell Jadeite I said bye," Usagi said hastily as she ran out the door.

"Damn, what is with this girl?" Mamoru asked staring blankly at the door. Then he felt Sailor Moon transform. He then stood, transformed, then jumped out the window.

"Pancakes are ready," Jadeite said as he walked out of the kitchen, "Hey, where'd everybody go?"

When Sailor Moon arrived at the battle there was a bag of toys from the crane game in the arcade all over the ground. Mars and Mercury were fending off Zoycite while Makoto appeared to be helping a boy who was on the ground in pain.

"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you," Sailor Moon announced to Zoycite as she entered.

"I highly doubt that Sailor-twerp," Zoycite answered, then pulled out a black crystal and pointed it towards the boy beside Makoto.

"Kurozuishou go," Zoycite yelled and the boy (who Sailor Moon heard Makoto call Joe) cried out in pain as his chest opened wide and a crystal floated out.

"What's that!" Mercury cried out.

"This is a nijizuishou, the Negaverse will collect them all and we will be the holders of the Ginzuishou!" Zoycite yelled and was about to disappear.

"Wait! Who are you? Where's Nephrite?" Mars called.

"I am Zoycite, Nephrite is incapable of anything, so I have taken on the task of getting the Ginzuishou for Queen Beryl," he answered and disappeared.

Suddenly Joe turned into a youma and started to attack Sailor Moon.

"I don't think so!" Makoto exclaimed as she picked up the youma over her head and threw it. The Jupiter sign appeared on Makoto's forehead then the youma grabbed Sailor Moon with it's mechanical claw arm (like the ones in the crane games).

Luna ran up to Makoto and told her she was one of the Sailor Senshi as Mars and Mercury tried to get the youma to release Sailor Moon (but to no avail). Luna then gave Makoto her transformation stick and told her to say, "Jupiter Power." Makoto did as she was told and transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

The youma then attacked Sailor Jupiter, but she dodged it to the right. Then Jupiter used her "supreme thunder" attack and blasted the youma. Which freed Sailor Moon. Jupiter was about to attack again when Luna stopped her and explained quickly that the youma was still human inside.

"Moon Healing Annihilation!" Sailor Moon used the Moon Wand and healed the youma back to Joe.

Later that day the Senshi met at the temple.

"Hey Mako-Chan, glad to see that you've joined us," Usagi smiled at her friend, "You've already met Mizuno Ami, the smart one. This is Hino Rei, the mean one," Usagi introduced, "Guys, this is Kino Makoto."

"I'm not mean!" Rei argued.

"You are so, not to mention…" Usagi started.

"Girls," Luna interrupted, sensing an argument dawning, "I am Luna, the guardian of Sailor Moon," Luna finally introduced herself, "Now that there is four of you it is time I tell you who your Leader is. I appoint Sailor Moon."

"What!" Rei yelled out in argument.

"I appoint Sailor Moon because when the Princess re-awakens it is Sailor Moons job to protect her," Luna explained.

"I think that Usagi would make a great leader," Makoto answered happily.

"Me too," Ami agreed.

Rei just sat there with her arms crossed.

Tuxedo Mask had left the battle impressed. The Senshi were getting stronger, as was Sailor Moon, plus he has found out the way to get the Ginzuishou and set the Princess free…

.:Somewhere Up North:.

"Good Work Zoycite, you've managed to find the nijizuishou," Queen Beryl congratulated.

"Zoycite, you will pay for taking what was rightfully mine…" Nephrite muttered from the background.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"Where is Nephrite?" Queen Beryl demanded rather vociferously at her minions, "He isn't answering my calls for him!"

"I can feel Queen Beryl calling for me, but I can't go back, not until I prove myself worthy by obtaining the Ginzuishou," Nephrite muttered to himself to himself as he looked intently at the stars.

"The Ginzuishou is my mission Nephrite, I have already found a nijizuishou," Zoycite said angrily as he appeared.

"Go away Zoycite," Nephrite hollered and threw a massive vase at him. Zoycite narrowly dodged it and jumped through a portal.

"General Kunzite, Nephrite has defied Queen Beryl's orders," Zoycite reported to his superior.

"Then assassinate him, the Queen has no use for him if he does not obey," Kunzite said simply, "Unless, of course, there is something else to?"

"He threw something else at me!"

"Suck it up and deal with it Zoycite, destroy him and you can find the Ginzuishou," Kunzite answered, obviously bored out of his mind.

"As you command," Zoycite bowed and disappeared through another portal.

Makoto and Usagi were walking towards the arcade to play the new Sailor V video game that was just released when they heard a yell come from the park (AN: I Know that A LOT of my battles happen at the park, and I'm trying to refrain from it now that I've realized that, but it actually happens at the park in this episode!).

"We better check that out," Makoto said urgently as they ran into the nearest alleyway to transform.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" Usagi shouted out and put her hand up in the air.

"JUPITER POWER!" Makoto shouted and put her transformation stick up into the air.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter ran out of the alleyway and into the park hurriedly. There they found Nephrite… being attacked by a Negaverse youma, Sailor Moon couldn't believe it! Sailor Jupiter (who hadn't seen Nephrite before) stood rooted to the ground and stared confused at him, wondering who this strange, yet immeasurably familiar man was.

.:Flashback:.

"Mako-Chan, Sailor Jupiter, Princess of Jupiter, Will you marry me?"

"Of course Nephrite! I love you so much!" Makoto started crying as she hugged Nephrite.

"I love you too Mako-Chan."

.:End Flashback:.

Meanwhile the youma started after Sailor Moon instead of Nephrite. Both Nephrite and Sailor Jupiter were in a sort of daze, Sailor Moon noted, and were probably receiving a few memories, so it was up to her to defeat this youma, which looked like a person in a giant lobster suit with HUGE claws. It stretched out it's enormous claws and gripped Sailor Moon around her neck and waist and started to squeeze. Sailor Moon let out a scream of pain which snapped Sailor Jupiter and Nephrite out of their little trance.

"Jupiter Thunderclaps BLAST!" Sailor Jupiter attacked the youma immediately, "Shocking wasn't it?"

The youma dropped Sailor Moon on the ground as it withered in pain. Sailor Moon caught her breathe quickly and stood up, grasping onto her side.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon attacked the fallen youma and dusted it.

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Jupiter got Sailor Moon's attention, "Who's that?" she motioned towards Nephrite.

Sailor Moon could sense that Sailor Jupiter had regained some of her memories and recognized Nephrite and her heart broke for Makoto.

"He's the second general to Queen Beryl," Sailor Moon said as she winced slightly from the pain in her side, a trickle of blood started showing below where her gloved hand was, but no one noticed, "His name is Nephrite."

Makoto looked heart-broken and extremely disarrayed.

"Now that the introduction is complete," Nephrite said sarcastically, "Starlight Attack!" and blasted at Sailor Moon.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" An attack came from behind Sailor Moon and completely decimated the attack.

"Nephrite please don't do this, I know you can remember pieces! You're just really confused! Please don't do this!" Sailor Moon tried to plead.

"Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury yelled attacked as Nephrite prepared to attack again.

'I have to weaken Nephrite,' Sailor Moon thought, 'Maybe my tiara will weaken him enough for his memories to weaken Beryl's mind control. I better do it soon though, I'm losing energy from it trying to heal this wound.'

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon attacked.

"No!" Sailor Jupiter shouted and jumped in front of Nephrite.

"Stop!" Sailor Moon cried out to her tiara in an attempt to get it to stop the attack. Her tiara stopped just before Sailor Jupiter's forehead, so close that it's spinning caused her bangs to move slightly with the breeze, then the tiara fell to the ground.

"Sailor Jupiter move, he's the enemy!" Mars yelled at her.

"I know that Mars… but I can't let you guys hurt him. I know that it sounds crazy, but I think I love him," Jupiter cried.

.:Flashback:.

The Senshi, Endymion, Serenity and Queen Serenity stood at the teleportation room awaiting the arrival of the Generals. Soon the portal opened and out-stepped Kunzite, the leader of the Generals, then Jadeite, second in command, then Nephrite, third in command, and finally Zoycite, fourth in command. When they saw the Senshi they all smiled consecutively, then as proper procedure, bowed to the Queen, then Princess, then Prince. After that was done they ran over to the Senshi and hugged them.

"Well, I see you need your time alone. I will see you all tomorrow at breakfast. Prince Seiya should be here by then." The Queen smiled then exited the room.

"I missed you," was the simultaneous reaction of everyone.

"We'll leave too, don't worry, we can al catch up tomorrow," Serenity smiled. She then grabbed Endymion's hand and they walked out the door.

"Where to now?" Endymion asked curiously.

"Let's go to my room. I have some imported chocolates, we can pig out or something," she suggested.

"Sound's great to me," he laughed as they walked out of the room.

"Come with me Makoto I have something I want to give you," Nephrite smiled as he and Makoto walked out of the room.

"What is it Nephrite? You've already given me your love and we are betrothed what more could you give me to make me happy?"

"This," Nephrite said as he took a small velvet box out of his uniform, "I'm sorry I couldn't have given it to you when I proposed."

Makoto took the small box and opened it to find a beautiful engagement ring. It was gold with a heart shaped emerald in the middle surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"Nephrite, I… I love you!" She smiled brightly and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Mako-Chan, more then you could ever imagine," Nephrite beam with happiness.

.:End Flashback:.

"Jadeite…" Rei whispered to herself, the truth dawning on her that Makoto had found her general.

"I will not allow you to live! If the Senshi won't destroy you then I will!" Shouted a masculine voice from the air and suddenly a glass spear-like thing appeared behind Nephrite and drove through his left-shoulder.

"Zoycite you won't get away with this!" Sailor Mercury shouted up at him.

"Ah but Mercury, it seems that I already have," Zoycite chuckled as he watched Nephrite fall to the ground.

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAPS BLAST!" Jupiter screamed her attack at Zoycite, but Zoycite disappeared into a portal just before the attack reached him.

"Nephrite no!" Jupiter cried as she ran over to Nephrite and picked him up into her arms.

"Sailor Moon," Nephrite mumbled, "Usagi, I saw you and Tuxedo Mask that night on the balcony. I wanted to find and harness that energy that emitted from both of you. Now that I've found it and I remember it appears that I won't be able to keep it," he winced in pain.

"Don't talk like that," Jupiter said reassuringly as tears fell freely from down her cheeks.

"Yea, we'll take you to a hospital," Mercury said sadly, looking at the dying man.

'If only I had the Ginzuishou, I could help him…' Sailor Moon thought miserably, "Wait," she said out loud, "I can heal him, I have enough energy to heal him!" Sailor Moon kneeled down beside Nephrite.

"I don't know if you remember this," she whispered to him, "But I can heal you."

Sailor Moon concentrated her whole mind and body into healing Nephrite.

"Jupiter, pull out the glass spear," Sailor Moon commanded.

"But…" Jupiter tried to say.

"Trust me, I can do this," Sailor Moon said, looking at Sailor Jupiter with confidence.

"Alright," Jupiter said, then looked at Nephrite, "I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to hurt a lot, brace yourself."

Sailor Jupiter then pulled the bloody spear out of his shoulder as Nephrite cried out in pain.

"Alright," Sailor Moon said as the blood poured from Nephrite's shoulder, then she pulled her hand away from her side and everyone saw the giant bloodstain on her right side and all over her white gloved hand.

"Sailor Moon you're injured!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Don't worry about me, it's minor compared to Nephrite," Sailor Moon whispered and then went into a type of trance as pink light emitted from her hands and healed Nephrite rapidly. Nephrite's wound healed quickly and when he was alright Sailor Moon gasped and then fell unconscious and Tuxedo Mask showed up.

"What happened here?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he looked at Sailor Moon and the blood stains all over her.

"It's a long story, can you help her?" Mars asked fearfully.

"Yes, I'm studying to be a doctor, but she'll have to de-transform," Tuxedo Mask said urgently.

"I don't know…" Ami said looking at Tuxedo Mask with hesitation.

"Please, it's the only way to save her," he pleaded, he had always felt a strong emotion towards Sailor Moon and if the Senshi hesitated for any longer then he might not be able to save her.

"Alright," Jupiter said taking charge, and look off Sailor Moon's locket.

"Usagi!" Tuxedo Mask gasped.

"You know Usagi?" Mars asked.

"A little," Tuxedo Mask lied, this made this way more critical then what he thought, she had lost a lot of blood, a lot more then what he had thought. He really cared for Usagi too, what is with him! He quickly ripped off the bottom of his cape and tied it tightly under her shirt.

"She needs to go to the hospital, she needs stitches badly. She's lost a lot of blood and the wound needs to be cleaned."

"We can't take her to a hospital," Mars said crying, "They'll ask questions and we'll all be exposed. Can't you do them yourself?"

"Yes," Tuxedo Mask sighed, "But not out here, I have the stuff at my apartment, but it will be extremely painful with no drugs."

"Please, we really need your help," Ami begged.

"Alright, head to Makoto's apartment and I'll be there as soon as possible with the stuff. Lay her down on the couch," Tuxedo Mask instructed.

"How did you know-" Mars started.

"My apartment is in the Mahar Complex number 19, third window balcony from the right, five floors up," Makoto cut off Mars.

"Thanks. And Mars, I know Usagi, so it wasn't that hard to figure out who the rest of you are. Please just get her inside," Tuxedo Mask pleaded as he moved some of Sailor Moon's bangs gently out of her sweaty face and took off out of the park rapidly.

"Wow, what happened here?" Nephrite asked as he regained consciousness moments after Tuxedo Mask left.

"Not now Nephrite," Sailor Jupiter said, "Just help us get Usagi to my apartment, hurry."

Nephrite picked up Usagi gently, and they ran to Makoto's apartment. They no sooner laid Usagi on the couch Luna was there.

"Usagi? Girls what happened to Usagi? Is she alright? Kami! She has to be alright!" Luna started panicking the Princess was bleeding heavily!

"Tuxedo mask is on his was to help," Ami explained quickly.

"I'm here," Tuxedo Mask said as he jumped in through the balcony with a black bag in his hand.

"Usagi," he said gently, "I don't know whether you can hear me or not, but this is going to hurt, just try to hold on and it will be okay, alright Odango Atama (AN: I have noted that none of the Sailor Senshi have ever heard Mamoru call Usagi Odango Atama so they wouldn't know the significance of this statement)."

First Tuxedo Mask cleaned the wound with alcohol and all the anti-bacterial stuff, then he got out a needle and some fishing line. He sterilized everything and began stitching up Usagi's wound. You could see pain sketched in her face, even though she was still unconscious. The Senshi and Nephrite were all standing on the other side of the couch looking at Usagi with nervousness. Tuxedo Mask then Bandaged her up and looked at the Senshi,

"I have this friend, Mamoru Chiba, I don't know if you know him.."

"We know him, he's the guy that Usagi's cousin is living with," Ami said.

"Yes, well he is a very good friend of mine and won't ask questions. As soon as Usagi is conscious again and can walk get her to go and see him, he's studying to be a doctor as well and will be able to help her healing without her risking exposure, I promise. Her bandages will also need changing and her stitches will have to come out eventually, he'll do all that for her, I promise. He has my full confidence."

"Alright, thank you Tuxedo Mask," Rei thanked him.

"No problem," he said as he jumped back off the balcony to exit.

Usagi woke up about 45 minutes later and went to get up and leave.

"Oh no, you not even moving for at least another hour so we can make sure all of your bleeding has stopped, maybe then we'll get Jadeite to come and take you home," Ami stated.

"Guys, really I'm fine it's only a scratch," Usagi said about to get up again.

"That's not what Tuxedo Mask said when he came to fix you up," Rei said, crossing her arms.

"Tuxedo Mask was here and I was unconscious?" Usagi asked, fearing that Endymion would think she was weak now.

"You're lucky you were unconscious," Nephrite replied, looking rather white, "Or else you would have felt the pain more severely when he stitched you up."

Usagi blanched, he had stitched up her side…

"Yeah, you have to go to Mamoru's everyday to get your bandages changed and he'll have to take out your stitches eventually," said Makoto.

"Great," Usagi moaned and laid her head back down on the pillow of the couch, "Makoto, do you have any asprin? I have a splitting headache."

Makoto went to fetch Usagi some asprin, Nephrite went to get Usagi a blanket to cover up, Rei went to phone Jadeite to tell him what happened and Ami sat down to make sure Usagi didn't try to get up again.

"I don't need a babysitter," Usagi mumbled as she looked at Ami watching her intently.

"Usagi, why didn't you tell us about you getting hurt?" Ami asked.

"It's not that big of a deal Ami, really. Being a hero doesn't mean that your always safe, or that you'll never get injured, in fact it's quite the opposite. I could have dealed with it if I hadn't healed Nephrite," Usagi assured.

"Usagi you passed-out cold," Ami said apprehensively.

"Well, what can you do," Usagi shrugged, "I am the leader, I can't be weak because you all depend on me."

"If we hadn't have been there Usagi I think that you could have died," Ami said tearfully, "Doesn't that effect you in any way?"

"Yes, it means that I have to train harder so I don't let you guys down again," Usagi stated.

"You didn't let us down at all," Makoto said as she returned with two asprin and a glass of water, "In fact, you impressed us all by staying conscious for so long and still being able to heal Nephrite so thoroughly."

Usagi took the asprin and down the water, Nephrite returned and put the blanket over her and then Rei re-entered.

"Jadeite said he's coming over immediately and that Usagi is going to hear it," Rei announced.

"Why are Nephrite and Jadeite so overly protective of you anyway Usagi?" Makoto inquired.

"It's because in the past she was like our little sister," Nephrite covered, "We can remember pieces of it and I guess we still hold that strong emotion for her."

"Yeah, well it gets kind of annoying too," Usagi joked.

"That's how older brothers are supposed to be," Nephrite smiled at her.

It took about 5 minutes for Jadeite to get there and come rushing into the apartment.

"Holy Crap Jadeite, how far over the speed limit were you driving?" Rei asked, she had seen him pull into the apartment parking lot in Mamoru's car.

"I don't know," jadeite shrugged as he walked quickly over to Usagi and felt her forehead, "How are you feeling Usa? Are you alright?"

"Yes, the girls are making way too big of a deal out of this," Usagi said earnestly.

"I highly doubt that," Jadeite answered, "And don't hide you injury ever again! If you're hurt let someone know so that you don't over exuberate yourself and end up dying! I don't care how much you want to argue or think that it's not serious!"

"Calm down Jadeite," Usagi rolled her eyes.

"No I will NOT calm down, you're basically my little sister and I want you to be careful during battles, they're dangerous!"

"I know they're dangerous Jadeite, I'm not stupid," Usagi argued.

"Then start being a little more careful and don't let yourself bleed to death for fear of looking weak! This is just like what happened with Seiya on the moon!" Jadeite let out his fury, but accidentally let something slip.

"Who's Seiya and what did he do to Usagi on the Moon?" Ami inquired.

"Take me home Jadeite," Usagi commanded, "NOW!"

"Usagi, Gomen," Jadeite pleaded.

"Just take me home Jadeite, I don't want to discuss this further with you."

"But Usagi, we have to monitor your wound," Rei said.

"I'll monitor it," she answered and stood up carefully and stormed out, Jadeite ran out after her. A few seconds later Mamoru's car pulled out of the parking lot with Jadeite and Usagi inside.

"So, who's Seiya?" Makoto asked and everyone turned to Nephrite.

"I… I don't know," Nephrite said wide-eyed.


	13. Chapter 12

The car ride to Usagi's house was on-edge and silent. When jadeite pulled up to Usagi's house he turned to her,

"I really am sorry Princess, I didn't mean it, that situation was completely different I just want you to be more careful. What would the Senshi do without you? What would the generals do without you? What will Endymion do without you when he gets his memory returned? Think about it okay?" Jadeite said gently.

"Okay," Usagi answered, "Thanks for caring Jadeite, I know you only have my best interests at heart." Then she got out and walked to her house slowly.

Through the next few days everyone was busy. Rei, Jadeite, Nephrite and Makoto were going on double dates and getting closer really rapidly. Ami was either constantly at the different schools that she attended or calling Usagi and making sure she was alright and went to Mamoru's (which she hadn't yet but told everyone she did). Usagi was 'taking it easy' and doing her speech Princess lessons with Luna because she couldn't go to school and called in extremely sick. Well her parents did when Usagi faked it. Luna, after about four days of this, called an important Senshi meeting about the Ginzuishou and nijizuishou.

"This is a very important meeting," Luna said once they had all sat down at the temple (Jadeite drove Usagi over), "Pay close attention. We've known that the Ginzuishou is a pretty powerful crystal, but my information tells me that it is powerful enough to completely decimate an entire planet."

"What?" Rei's eyes bugged out.

"That's not all," Luna continued, "The nijizuishou are the seven chips of the Ginzuishou, that's why the Negaverse are after them. The Ginzuishou was broken into seven pieces when it was used to trap the seven horrible youmas during the fall of the Moon Kingdom. They were sent to earth and reborn into humans. If the Negaverse gets all seven of the nijizuishou they can obtain the Ginzuishou."

"Don't worry," Makoto said, "With me around it'll be okay."

"Hey!" Rei screamed, "That was my line!"

"Girls, Girls," Nephrite and Jadeite said simultaneously.

"But Luna, how will we track the nijizuishou? The Negaverse have the Kurozuishou…" Ami asked.

"The moon wand Usagi has responds to the nijizuishou if it gets close to one of the holder," Luna responded.

"Then I don't think that Usagi should have it," Rei cried out, "She'll use it as her daily tool!"

"Let Usagi be the leader Rei," Luna pleaded, "She was destined for the role, maybe there is something more to her than we all see."

"I disagree," rei continued, "I think we should appoint a new responsible leader."

"I think Usagi is a great lead… Ow!" Ami said when Rei pinched her leg, hard.

"I don't know Usagi well enough to decide, but judging by the last battle I think that she can do it," Makoto imputed.

"I am positive that she can do it," Jadeite smiled at Usagi.

"I second that," Nephrite said.

Rei pouted.

"Thanks you guys," Usagi smiled, "I hate to cut his short, but I have homework to do," she said standing up.

"Usagi did you go over and see Mamoru today?" Ami asked.

"Yeah," Usagi said walking towards the door.

"When?" Jadeite asked puzzled, he lived with Mamoru and knew his schedule and there wasn't time for Mamoru to check her out when Jadeite wasn't there.

"I just did alright," Usagi said and walked out.

"Since when did Usagi do homework?" Rei asked stunned.

"I think there's something up with her…" Makoto answered staring at the door.

Usagi didn't go straight home after she left. She had been thinking, on the Moon thousands, if not millions, of her people died in the end, everyone. But none of them were buried, none were attributed, none had a proper memorial. Usagi, instead of going home, went to a cemetery to speak to the gajin minister.

"Father, I have a question," Usagi said walking up to the minister.

"Ask your question child."

"If a whole nation was destroyed, and none of them had a proper burial or rites, would their souls rest and pass on?"

"Child…" The minister began, when Usagi's moon wand started to react.

"A youma is going to appear," Usagi said tensing up and walking a little away from the minister.

"Mako-Chan," Usagi said through the communicator, "I need your help at the cemetery."

"I'll be there as soon as possible," Mako-Chan answered, "I'm in Chinatown."

Usagi cut off the communicator and went somewhere to transform quickly. Suddenly Zoycite appeared before the gajin minister.

"Who are you?" the minister demanded.

"It doesn't matter who I am," Zoycite replied, "what matters is that I can show you your true identity."

Zoycite took out his Kurozuishou.

"I've got to help the minister," Usagi said urgently, "MOON PRISM POWER!"

Sailor Moon ran out to the battle just in time to see the nijizuishou fly out of the minister and into the tall grass.

"Where did it go! I must find the nijizuishou," Zoycite panicked and started feeling and looking around in the grass for it.

The minister transformed into a boxer youma seconds later. The youma was very dim looking with bird feet, wings, boxing gloves and a boxing bell on his belt.

"Bokushi, get rid of that pesky Sailor Moon!" Zoycite commanded as he was standing up out of the grass and looking around furiously while standing.

"I'm really not a boxer," Sailor Moon said sweat-dropping and waving her hands back and forth in front of her face.

The boxer youma ran over to Sailor Moon and was about to land a punch on her (which would have knocked her out) but Tuxedo Mask showed up and saved her at the last second.

"A minister shouldn't hit girls," he announced, "You should hold them softly."

The boxer youma then turned and started off to attack Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask put Sailor Moon down gently, knowing that she still wasn't healed.

"Please try to be careful," he whispered to her and ran off to fight the boxer youma. Sailor Moon saw something golden fall from under his cape as he turned to run off. She walked over and picked it up carefully.

"The star locket," she gasped, then looked up and watch Tuxedo Mask fight the youma.

"SUPREME THUNDER!" Sailor Jupiter announced her arrival to the youma.

The now baked boxer youma fell to the ground, Sailor Moon saw this as her chance to end the fight before someone got seriously hurt.

"Moon Healing Annihilation!"

The boxer youma then transformed back into the gajin minister. Tuxedo Mask went over to Sailor Moon.

"You really need your bandages changed and your wound to be checked, no matter how stubborn you are Usagi, please go and see Mamoru," Tuxedo Mask pleaded to her, then turned to leave. He saw something glittering on the ground a few feet away, he walked over and picked it up.

"A nijizuishou?" he looked at it questionably, then he left quickly.

"I'll get that nijizuishou from you," Zoycite hollered angrily towards the direction where Tuxedo Mask had disappeared. Then Zoycite himself jumped through a portal and disappeared.

"Sailor Moon, get the nijizuishou from him!" Luna shouted, she had come with Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Moon just turned and walked out of the park, ignoring Luna's yelling for her.

Tuxedo Mask landed on the roof of his apartment building and was looking intently at the nijizuishou he had just gotten. He then transformed back into Mamoru.

"It's not just part of my weird dreams," Mamoru muttered to himself dazed, "I'm really Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Moon is Usagi…"

Usagi walked home extremely slowly, knowing that Luna was there and ready to blow her top at her for not listening and just taking off. But how could she possible fight Tuxedo Mask for it? He was Mamoru, he was Endymion, he was her HUSBAND.

"Ah," Usagi whimpered and looked over to her injured side, it had re-opened from that battle and she hadn't gone to see Mamoru yet. She had to figure out whether he was just careless with their locket or if he actually recognized her before she went over to his apartment again. But he had called her Usagi, he knew her true identity, but did he know his own yet? It was way too much for her to think about, so she just clamped her hand to her slightly bleeding side, applied pressure and walked home.

"Why didn't you go after him instead of walking away and ignoring me!" Luna exploded as Usagi walked into her room, as anticipated.

"Luna, can we please not do this right now?" Usagi pleaded as she laid down on her bed, careful to hide the little stain of blood from her now re-opened wound.

"If not now when Princess?" Luna continued her rant, "I understand that you two were married, but that was a millennia ago…"

"Luna you have no idea what I'm going through," Usagi finally exploded, "Sure it was a thousand years ago when we were married, but that bond is still as strong and still as full of love as it was on the day we were married. I can feel it and he can too, he just hasn't recognized it yet as love. I remember it as plain as if it were yesterday in my mind and my heart. When we said our vows on the Moon, on the Earth and in the Temple those vows were forever, bonded by the Moon, Earth and Goddess. I will never turn my back on my husband no matter what we go through. Someday he will regain his memory also and we'll live happily ever after like we were meant to!" Usagi ended in tears.

.:Flashback:.

Earth/A thousand years prior

"Sere, you're my angel, sent from the heavens above to be with me. You're the gift that I have been blessed with by the gods. I love you more then my life, more than the universe and pledge my love for you from now until forever. Even in death I'll always be with you, I'll never leave you, ever. This I promise you, I promise to love, cherish and honor you, forever."

"Now, please present the rings to bind these promises," the Priest said, giving the sign for their rings.

Serenity's face looked shocked, she hadn't bought a ring! Or at last she thought she hadn't, until Rei pressed one into her hand.

"With this ring, I'm hereby wed," Serenity said, slipping the ring onto Endymion's finger.

"With this ring, I hereby wed," Endymion said, slipping a diamond ring onto Serenity's finger. Serenity started to cry happily.

"With that said," deemed the Priest, "I do so pronounce you, by these witnesses here, and under the Gods, Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride."

Moon/A thousand years prior

"We are gathered here, in this place, today to not only witness the coming together of two people that love each other greatly, but to witness the bonding of two planets together. The Moon and the Earth. If there is anyone in this place who has just reason why these two cannot be wed, please speak now, or forever hold you peace," Queen Serenity said.

Rei looked at Seiya, who was glaring evilly at Endymion and was about to open his big yap when one of Rei's anti-demon papers hit his mouth, causing him to be unable to speak. Luckily the Queen didn't notice.

"Very Well," the Queen pressed on, "Prince Endymion, crowned Prince of Earth, repeat after me, I Endymion, Crowned Prince of Earth, hereby give my life and heart to Princess Serenity of the Moon. And pledge my allegiance to the Moon and Earth forever and ever. I am Princess Serenity's as she is mine, for all eternity from this day onward."

"I Endymion, Crowned Prince of Earth, hereby give my life and heart to Princess Serenity of the Moon. And pledge my allegiance to the Moon and Earth forever and ever. I am Princess Serenity's as she is mine, for all eternity from this day onward." Endymion repeated, then slipped Serenity's second wedding band on her finger.

"Now, Princess Serenity, crowned Princess of the Moon, repeat after me," the Queen said once more, "I Serenity, Crowned Princess of the Moon, hereby give my life and heart to Prince Endymion of Earth. And pledge my allegiance to the Moon and Earth forever and ever. I am Prince Endymion's as he is mine, for all eternity from this day onward." Serenity smiled as she placed Endymion's second band on his finger.

"By the power vested in me, by Kami and Artemis Goddess of the Moon, I pronounce you Man and wife in the eyes of the Heavens, the Moon, the Earth and all of the planets in the Silver Alliance. You may now kiss your bride," She told Endymion at the end.

The Temple/ A thousand Years Prior

"Prince Endymion of Earth," Queen Serenity called him forward and he kneeled before her, "Do you accept to protect the Moon and her Future Queen forevermore?"

"Yes," Endymion replied.

"Do you accept to take on all future diplomatic responsibilities as future King to the Moon?"

"Yes."

"Do you accept your connection with the Moon, thus the Princess, your wife forevermore?"

"Yes."

"Do you accept to love the future Queen forevermore?"

"Yes."

"All these things you have sworn in the eyes of the Goddess of the Moon, and if these vows are broken, may she smite you with her mighty bow," Serenity said, "But on a lighter note, Prince Endymion of Earth, Crowned Prince of the Earthians, I know crown you Prince of the Moon, and Future King of the Silver Millennium," Queen Serenity then place the crown on his head.

Then it was Princess Serenity's turn to be crowned by the King and Queen of Earth. They walked up to the crown that was for Serenity.

"Princess Serenity of the Moon," Queen Terra called her forward and Serenity kneeled before her, "Do you accept to be loyal to the Earth and her Future King forevermore?"

"Yes," Serenity replied.

"Do you accept to take on all future diplomatic responsibilities as future Queen of the Earth?" King Ryu asked.

"Yes."

"Do you accept your connection with the Earth, thus the Prince, your Husband forevermore?"

"Yes."

"Do you accept to love the future King forevermore?"

"Yes."

"All these things you have sworn to the King, and if these vows are broken, you may be prosecuted under the laws of the Earth," Ryu said, "Princess Serenity of the Moon, Crowned Princess of the Lunarians, I know crown you Princess of the Earth," Queen Terra then place the crown on her head.

They walked out of the Temple after the crowning was complete and looked around, half of the Moon was there by now and about 1/6 of the Earth.

"Presenting," Queen Serenity announced, "Crowned Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity of the Moon and Earth."

Everyone cheered excitedly at their new Prince and Princess.

.:End Flashback:.

Usagi ran out of the house leaving an extremely stunned Luna. Usagi walked down the street and wiped the tears from her eyes. Transforming, bleeding, and using her moon wand all in one day really took a lot out of her and almost completely drained her of her energy. She walked a few more feet, slowing down rather quickly, each step leaving her a bit more light headed. The last thing she remembered before she passed out was seeing someone tall with dark hair walking towards her.

She woke up a few hours later in a very familiar apartment.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13: Greg, Tied-down and The last days of the Moon_**

"Where am I?" Usagi moaned, trying to focus her eyes to her surroundings. Then she heard someone come out of a door and walk towards her.

"Odango, you're up," A male's voice said as he sat down beside the couch she was presently laying on and put a hand on her forehead to check her temperature, "and your fever has gone down a bit."

"Mamoru-Baka?" Usagi asked, still a little light-headed and her eyes still unfocused.

"Tuxedo Mask informed me that you'd be by for check-ups, and I started to get worried when you never showed up Odango. I was actually on my way to your house to check-up on you myself when I spotted you, pale as a ghost, so I ran over just in time to catch you when you collapsed into my arms," Mamoru explained.

"Why are you so concerned about me?" Usagi asked sitting up quickly but laying back down just as quickly as another wave of nausea hit her head on.

"Careful Sere," Mamoru said, helping her back down.

"You just called me Sere," Usagi stared at him unbelievingly.

"What? I you must be more nauseous than I thought Odango," Mamoru shrugged it off, but Usagi heard what he was thinking, 'Why did I just call her Sere? Isn't that like a nickname for Serenity, my princess? But Usagi couldn't possibly be…'

"Why are you being so concerned about me?" Usagi asked.

"Well, I just thought that maybe there's more about you then we all think we know, Sailor Moon," Mamoru said smiling, "Plus, Tuxedo Mask would probably kick my ass if he found out I neglected you."

"Thank you Mamoru-baka," Usagi smiled at him, "So does this mean that you're going to stop calling me Odango Atama?"

"Absolutely not," Mamoru smiled at her, "how does your side feel?"

"It's throbbing," Usagi answered honestly.

"I'll go get you something for the pain," Mamoru replied and got up and walked to his bathroom.

Jadeite walked into the apartment, threw his keys on the table beside the door, muttered something that sounded an awfully a lot like, "Women!" Shook his head, took off his shoes and walked into the living room, ready to slump on the couch.

"Princess?" Jadeite asked worriedly as he saw Usagi and instead of plopping down decided to sit on the floor next to her, "What happened?"

"Jump to conclusions do you Jadeite? How do you know that I just wanted to stop by for a visit?"

"Maybe because your terribly pale, laying on the couch and sweating heavily from a fever," Jadeite pointed out.

"Usagi hasn't been coming to see me about her wound, so it re-opened and she fell unconscious on the sidewalk. Luckily I happened to be walking around there and caught here before she smashed her head off of the pavement and caused more serious injury," Mamoru explained as he walked into the room with a few pills and a glass of water.

"A melodramatic aren't we?" Usagi asked, raising an eyebrow and then downing the pills.

"Hardly Odango," Mamoru retorted.

Meanwhile jadeite was giving Usagi a look as if to say, 'Your in for an ear-full later.'

"It's really not that bad," Usagi argued to Jadeite.

"Just be more careful," Jadeite said, holding off the speech until she felt better.

"Yeah, stay here for the night so Mamoru can monitor you status and regain some of your lost energy. We'll let you go home tomorrow afternoon after Mamoru changes your bandages and then you can go home," Jadeite bargained.

"Fine, that'll be alright," Usagi grumbled, "But only on one condition."

"What's that?" Mamoru asked with his arms crossed, he obviously didn't like the fact that Usagi was staying the night in his apartment, yet again.

"I get to sleep in Mamoru's bed."

"What! I don't think so!" Mamoru freaked-out.

"Well, then I'm going home," Usagi retorted and started to sit up.

"Wait," Jadeite stopped her, "That's fine."

Mamoru went to say something and Jadeite kicked him, hard, in the shin.

"Fine," Mamoru agreed.

"Great," Usagi smiled, "then someone help me up, I'm going to sleep."

Jadeite and Mamoru helped her up and took her to bed, shut out the light and shut the door behind them, then went back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Don't tell her I said this," Mamoru started, "But I'm worried about Usagi."

"Mamoru, how bad off is she, really?"

"To tell you the truth Jed, she's not all that great. If she continues to use her Sailor Moon powers and max out regularly then she'll only worsen if she doesn't come to me regularly. She needs her rest so she'll allow her body to use it's energy to heal her rather then others," Mamoru replied.

"Alright, I'm going to call Rei and ask her if she can cover for Usagi tonight," Jadeite concluded.

"Good Idea," Mamoru said while he went into the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

.:Somewhere Up North:.

"We need all seven of the nijizuishou to form the Ginzuishou, and you Zoycite let Tuxedo Mask acquire one! Anymore slip-ups, Zoycite, and you'll inflict my wrath," Queen Beryl shouted at the general.

"Queen Beryl, Tuxedo Mask is capturing the nijizuishou, as well as the Sailor Senshi, this means that maybe he is not working with the Senshi. Therefore he'll be after the nijizuishou that we have, we'll capture his then," Zoycite devised.

"Very well Zoycite," Beryl barked, "go collect the other 5 nijizuishou!"

The next morning Usagi woke-up with the smell of Endymion in her face and she inhaled deeply. She heard a shower running in the bathroom and the muffled snores of Jadeite in the room opposite.

"It must be early," Usagi mumbled and looked at Mamoru's digital clock, "6:30! Wow, I'm awake extremely early. But I guess I can use this time to sneak out and go home to get ready for school."

Usagi quickly got out of the bed and walked inaudibly down the hall and out the front door and dashed off to her house. She arrived at school (after getting home, changing her clothes and a _very_ quick shower) just as the bell rang She sat at her desk rapidly and a note dropped into her lap a second before Miss. Haruna walked into the classroom. Usagi opened the note and read it quickly through as Miss. Haruna was taking attendance. The note read:

_Usagi,_

_I have to talk to you at lunch, 'kay? Just you and me._

_Mizuno Ami_

During break Usagi tried to talk to Ami, but the scores from their recent test had been posted and everyone was crowding around.

"203rd with a score of 586!" My mom's going to blow a casket, and Luna's not going to be much better…" Usagi muttered.

"Don't worry Usa, mine's not much better," Makoto tried to console her friend, "I'm 201st and my scores only 601. I'm going to blame it on the battles. We really haven't had much time to study, or even enough energy to pay attention in class."

"But look, Ami came in second, and she only got one wrong, a score of 899!" Usagi pointed out.

"Wow, someone beat Ami at a test, who was it?" Makoto asked, utterly surprised that Ami was beaten on something like a test.

"A guy named Ryo Greg," Usagi answered.

At lunch Usagi found Ami sitting under a big oak tree reading her book.

"Hey Ames, whatch'a want to talk about?" said asked perkily as she plopped down beside Ami.

"The generals," Ami answered as she put her book down.

"What about them?" Usagi asked, trying to keep her voice light and airy, bur fearing that they were about to commence a conversation that she had been dreading since Jadeite came back.

"How many are there?"

"What makes you think that I know that?" Usagi asked smiling, pretending to be ditzy.

"Usagi, I know you know a lot more than what you're telling us Senshi. Please, just answer my questions, I don't know how you know these things and I won't ask, if you answer my questions," Ami pleaded.

"I will if I can Ami," Usagi sighed in defeat, "there is one more general after Zoycite, his name is Kunzite and he is the most powerful. He's the top authorities general."

"Alright, here's the point that I'm getting at," Ami said conclusively, "Rei and Makoto informed me that they were engaged to Jadeite and Nephrite in a past live. Is that true?"

"Yes…" Usagi answered with grief weighing heavily in her voice, she knew exactly where this was going.

"Did, did you and I have generals?" Ami asked, staring at her feet.

"You did, I never had a general," Usagi answered truthfully.

"Who was mine?" Ami asked after a few moments of silence.

"Ami…"

"Please Usagi, I want to know," Ami pleaded.

"Ami, what's suddenly brought on this game of 20 questions?" Usagi asked, trying to avoid telling her the name of her general.

"There is this new boy in some of my advanced classes, Ryo Greg," Ami said sighing dejectedly, "Today when I was walking to school he saved my life. I was walking by a construction site and he stopped me, a few seconds later a pole fell down on the spot I was just standing."

"What's this got to do with the generals?" Usagi asked puzzled.

"I think that I may have a crush on Greg," Ami blushed, "but every time I think about him something deep down inside me feels as if I'm cheating on someone, and I just want to know who that someone is."

"Ami," Usagi sighed, "my advise to you is to follow your heart, no matter where it leads you. There is no use living off of the past, especially if you have no memories of it except what your friends tell you. If your truly meant to be with your general, then it will happen no matter what you do, the same goes for Greg. It's better off if you don't know who your general is yet, take it from me."

"Thanks for your advise," Ami smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't have been of more help Ami," Usagi apologized and stood.

Usagi walked up to the roof of the school, she always felt as if she could just relax and clear her mind there, it was usually empty. But today, however, she found herself with some company.

"Ryo Greg, right?" Usagi said as she saw the new boy and walked over to him. She saw a newspaper clipping in his hand with a photo of Ami on it, he was staring at it. When he saw Usagi he quickly folded it up and shoved in rapidly back into his pocket.

"Um, yeah," Greg answered.

"Hey, I'm Tsukino Usagi," Usagi stuck out her hand and shook Greg's, "I'm a friend of Ami's, you can just call me Usagi."

"Hello, just Greg please," Greg smiled at her.

"You must like Ami if you come up to the roof to stare at her picture at lunch," Usagi smiled at him.

"It's not like that," Greg answered and shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground, "I just admire her and hope to reach her test score someday."

"Are you kidding?" Usagi laughed, "You beat her on our last test."

"it was luck, that's all," Greg answered dolefully, "Ami is still way more smarter than I am."

"You know what? I'm going to help you," Usagi grinned at him, "Meet me at the Starbucks at 4 okay?"

"Okay," Greg beamed at her, "Usagi watch out for the water," Greg cautioned at as Usagi began to walk away.

"Huh?" Usagi asked when a guy who was standing on the top on the door threw a bucket of water on her.

Later that day Greg and a _dry_ Usagi met at the coffee shop.

"Here," Usagi smiled and passed Greg a photograph of Ami eating a Hamburger.

"Thanks," Greg laughed, "I'll treasure it."

"So," Usagi started, then noticed the moon wand's light blinking in her bag, her eyes widened. Greg was one of the nijizuishou carriers!

"So?" Greg asked.

"Oh yeah," Usagi caught herself, "are you going to tell Ami how you feel about her?"

"I will when I finally reach her test score," Greg answered simply.

"Tell you what," Usagi said, "I'll bring Ami to you later, okay?"

'Or we'll have to come and save you if the Negaverse finds you,' she said as an after thought.

"Great," Greg smiled brightly at her.

"I have to go to the bathroom, be right back," Usagi smiled and went to the bathroom and pulled out her communicator, "Girls I located the next nijizuishou."

"Awesome Usagi," Usagi heard Makoto reply as her head popped into the screen, "Who is it?"

"Ryo Greg," Usagi answered, "I'll track him until Zoycite shows up, I'm with him right now."

"Alright, where's Ami?" came Rei's voice as her head popped into the communicator.

"Cram school, so she had to turn her communicator off," answered Usagi, "I gotta run girls, bye."

Usagi walked out of the bathroom to find that Greg had already left.

"Damn it!" Usagi cursed and ran off to the cram school to get Ami and have her scan the area for Greg.

"Excuse me," Usagi said when she walked into the classroom Ami was currently in, "Sensei, I need to take Mizuno Ami. It's an emergency."

"Gomen Sensei," Ami said as she stood and bowed to him, "But this is truly an emergency, I promise I'll make up for the time I'll be missing."

"You're ahead of the class already Ami," her Sensei replied, "I'll allow you to leave."

Ami and Usagi ran out of the building and Usagi explained the situation to Ami as quickly as she could. Ami and Usagi ran into the nearest alleyway and Ami transformed. She quickly put on her visor computer and started scanning.

Greg was walking home when Zoycite appeared in front of him suddenly. Zoycite was surprised that Greg didn't seem a bit startled upon his abrupt appearance in front of him.

"Hello Zoycite," Greg said warningly.

"How did you know my name?" Zoycite asked irritated.

"I've had powers for predicting the future since I was very young," Greg explained, "I saw you coming and I know the truth about my other self."

"Good, then turn into your other self. Turn into the youma," Zoycite demanded.

"I'd rather die than turn into that horrible creature!" Greg yelled and ran at Zoycite with the intent to attack him. Zoycite looked bored and just blasted Greg back.

"It doesn't matter," Zoycite said pulling out the Kurozuishou, "I don't believe that you have a choice."

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted as her and Sailor Mercury arrived at the battle. Zoycite managed to dodge Sailor Moon's attack narrowly.

"Mercury take Greg and go!" Sailor Moon commanded as she turned on Zoycite.

"But…" Mercury tried to argue.

"GO!" Sailor Moon demanded once more.

Sailor Mercury nodded, grabbed Greg and ran off.

"So Sailor Moon, do you think you can defeat me?" Zoycite gloated.

"Zoycite, why can't you remember?" Sailor Moon shouted sadly at Zoycite.

"What are you talking about?" Zoycite asked confused, "No matter, I will get that nijizuishou," Zoycite concluded as he jumped through a portal.

Mercury took Greg to the nearest park (once again, it's in the episode!) and they sat down on a bench.

"Thank you for saving me Mizuno-san," Greg thanked Sailor Mercury.

'How does he know my true identity?' Ami wondered.

Sailor Moon was running, trying desperately to find Sailor Mercury. She took out her moon wand, it would track Greg and hopefully lead her to him and Mercury.

Greg was having a vision of the future, he was a youma with scissor hands and he was trying to destroy Sailor Mercury. He was trying to chop her up when all of her clothes fell off…

Sailor Mercury was worried, Greg went into a weird trance and she couldn't wake him up. At that moment something fell out of his pocket and Mercury recognized it as a picture of herself eating a hamburger that Usagi had taken earlier that day.

"Mizuno-san?" Greg asked blurrily when he woke up.

"Sailor Mercury," Mercury corrected.

"I know who you really are," Greg replied, "I can see into the future."

"I'm really not Mizuno-san…" Mercury answered, still trying to cover.

"Listen Mizuno-san, if I turn into a youma I want you to kill me. Okay?" Greg begged her.

"Ryo-kun," Mercury answered, "A future is something you make yourself. You have to believe in it."

"Aw, how sweet," Zoycite's voice rang through the park, "but destiny awaits."

Zoycite quickly used the Kurozuishou to get the nijizuishou from Greg, and it turned him into the scissor-handed youma that Greg had seen previously in his vision.

"Now attack Sailor Mercury!" Zoycite commanded and the youma turned to strike Sailor Mercury.

"A future is something you make yourself. You have to believe in it…" Mercury's words rang through his mind and the youma turned and attacked Zoycite instead. The nijizuishou that Zoycite had been holding flew out of his hand and landed in on the ground. Mercury quickly retrieved it.

"Oh I see," Zoycite laughed maniacally, "still have human feelings left do you?"

Zoycite gave the youma a powerful boost of dark energy and the youma grew greater.

"You shouldn't turn a boy's feelings around like that!" Sailor Moon announced her arrival.

"Youma destroy her!" Zoycite ordered.

The youma made to strike Sailor Moon. She tried to use her moon wand to heal the youma back to Greg, but it didn't work.

"The Youma's too powerful!" Sailor Moon panicked.

"Supreme Thunder!" came a thundering voice as the attack hit the youma dead on.

"Fire Soul!"

"Shabon Spray!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon's tiara cracked the ice and reduce the youma back to it's former self, except that it was a little more cooked.

"Moon Healing Annihilation!" Sailor Moon tried once more to heal Greg back to his human form, and it worked.

Tuxedo Mask, who had been watching the battle from a tree nearby, jumped off into the darkness when the battle ended.

That night Usagi collapsed on her bed, dead exhausted and passed-out on her bed.

There was Senshi training the next day (Saturday) at 1:00 pm. Usagi showed up about a half an hour late with bags under her eyes, swaying back and forth, pale as a ghost.

"Wow Usa, you don't look too great," Makoto commented, concerned.

"Thanks, and you look like a super model," Usagi smile (rather weakly) joking, "Where's Ami?"

"She went off to see Greg," Rei answered, "He's moving again because his father got transferred."

"Oh," Usagi said, then blacked out.

Usagi woke up later on a very cosy bed. The only down side was that she couldn't move!

"What's going on?" Usagi panicked and started thrashing about, her eyes were unfocused and she was in disarray.

"You _have_ to keep her calm!" Came a male's voice.

"Mamoru-baka?" she asked, her eyes still woolly.

"Odango, stay still," Mamoru half-demanded half-pleaded, Usagi stopped moving immediately.

"Usa, you collapsed again," Jadeite explained, "And you refuse to come for check-ups."

"So we tied you down on my bed," Rei continued, "that way you _will_ get the rest you need."

"And Mamoru said if you rest for two days that your wound should be almost completely healed and you can get the stitches taken out and start moving around normally," Nephrite said.

"Peachy," Usagi said grumpily with one eye twitching, always a sign of danger.

The next day flew by with Usagi throwing tantrums saying that such a minor wound didn't class her to be bed-ridden and that everyone was going to die very painful deaths. She also spat water out at Mamoru, hitting him square in the face. She also cursed quite a lot…

At the end of day two the wound, as promised, was ready to have the stitches taken out.

"Guys, I'd really appreciate not having you watch," Usagi said politely as Mamoru was getting out the supplies to take out her stitches and sterilizing it.

"But Usa…" Jadeite started.

"Please, I'd rather be as alone as possible," Usagi implored.

"Alright," Makoto replied and ushered everyone out of the room, closing the door gently behind her.

"That wasn't necessary Odango," Mamoru commented as he walked over to her with his scissors.

"I'm the leader, I cannot show weakness," Usagi replied as Mamoru finally untied her. He then pulled down the covers and pulled up her shirt a bit, revealing her wound.

"Do you always have to act so strong Odango?" Mamoru asked sadly as he started to cut the stitches.

"Do you always have to act so emotionless?" Usagi retorted.

"Touché," Mamoru said as he pulled out the stitches and Usagi gasped and closed her eyes.

.:Flashback:.

"Queen Serenity, Queen Terra, King Ryu, your majesties! There is an urgent message in the communications room from the Outer Senshi!" A servant exclaimed, running into the ballroom. The music instantly stopped.

"Continue with your celebrations!" Queen Serenity said urgently as they walked swiftly out of the ballroom.

"I wonder what that is about?" Serenity said to Endymion as she watched her Mother and In-Laws walked out of the ballroom.

"It must be pretty serious if the Outer's can't handle it," Endymion commented, worry etched onto his face.

"Let's go see, after all we are the Heirs to the Silver Millennium," Serenity said, grabbing Endymion's hand and walking, unnoticed, out of the Ballroom.

"Mother, what is wrong?" Serenity asked, walking in just as her mother and the in-laws ended the communications with the Senshi.

"It's Earth," Serenity said, slight fear in her voice, "It's been attacked."

"Attacked? By Whom!" Endymion outburst.

"Beryl," the King said with disgust, "Apparently she's none-to happy with the wedding."

"Where did enough power to attack the Earth?" Endymion asked.

"Where's Seiya?" Serenity asked, something dawning on her.

"I haven't seen him since we told him about the wed…" Endymion started, when it hit him too.

'He has something to do with this, I just know it,' Serenity sent a silent message telepathically to Endymion, one of the little quirks about them being married and connected by the Moon.

Endymion looked at her as if he was going mad, but Serenity merely put her finger to her lips.

"I'm sorry Endymion, but your Mother and I have to go back to Earth and try to help, it's the only thing that we can do right now," Queen Terra said quickly.

"We must come too," Serenity said, hoping she could help.

"No, stay here, be safe," King Ryu said, "If she conquers Earth she is sure to come to the Moon next, we must stop it. We will not allow our children to be endangered. Endymion, please stay here and protect your wife."

"Yes father," Endymion replied.

"The Outer's are doing Everything they can to put a stop to this before she spreads, but she apparently has so many youmas it's impossible without Earth's reinforcement," Queen Serenity said after Queen Terra and King Ryu exited quickly to Earth through the Portal.

A few hours later the Dark cloud covering Earth had spread extremely quick. Queen Serenity, regretfully, had no choice but to close of all portals leading from Earth so that the darkness would not spread to the other Planets as quickly. Soon the Earth was coal black and the darkness started to draw nearer to the Moon. Queen Serenity put the Senshi and Generals on guard and demanded that Serenity and Endymion go into hiding, to be safe.

We should all know by now that Endymion and Serenity weren't the "let's hide and save ourselves, who cares about our friends" kind of rulers. So, instead of going into hiding as the Queen had instructed them they went to Serenity's bedroom. They carefully removed their crowns and set them on Serenity's dresser.

"We're not going to survive this battle," Serenity said, with her back to Endymion, digging through her drawers.

"Usako, don't talk like that," Endymion said, hugging her from behind.

"But the Outer Senshi could not defeat the vile creature Beryl, and I know you felt it, we both did, when… when she murdered your parents," Serenity turned around and Endymion saw the tears flowing from her deep blue oceans.

"Serenity, I…" Endymion said, trying to calm her, to reassure her. But he wasn't that sure himself. He glanced outside of her window, the darkness was drawing closer by the second.

"Endymion, I know your going to fight, to defend the Moon like you swore to do, we share out thoughts now, remember," Serenity still crying, "But I beg of you, please, do not go!"

"I must, I must Serenity, you know that," Endymion said, hugging her tightly.

"Take this with you," Serenity said, pressing the star locket that he had given to her, "and remember, you must survive, you must come back to me."

"I promise Serenity," Endymion vowed, "I will come back to you."

Then they kissed, knowing that this could be the last one they shared…

Suddenly a loud crash came from outside, along with people screaming, and the two lovers new that the darkness from Earth had arrived on the Moon and it was time for battle.

"Endymion, I love you, remember that," Serenity said as he rushed to her balcony to jump off and join the battle.

"And I you, Usako," Endymion said, jumping off of the balcony.

Serenity could hear the screams, the horrible screams, coming from outside, from her people. How could she just sit there and do nothing! She yelled at herself and walked out to the balcony, just in time to see the generals fighting the Senshi. The Senshi, of course, refused to attack the ones they loved and soon, they all fell in battle.

"NO!" Serenity screeched as she saw her friends collapse, covered in blood. Serenity herself then collapsed and cried, cried for her friends and her people. Unfortunately, Beryl heard her scream and found her in an instant.

"Ah, if it's not Princess Serenity herself. All high and mighty, scared to get her hands dirty," Queen Beryl smiled evilly.

"Fuck you!" Serenity responded harshly.

"Foul language, coming from a Princess, THE Princess. See why Seiya wanted you so bad, you're a rebel," Beryl said.

"I knew Seiya had something to do with this!"

"Alas, he's returned to his home planet, waiting for me to take you too him, so why don't I get you while you're hot," Queen Beryl said, reaching for her, Serenity screamed loudly.

"Don't touch her wench!" Endymion called, jumping to the balcony for to protect Serenity.

"Ah, Endymion I wondered when you would arrive to save your precious wife," Beryl sneered, "But you won't win, you know this so my dear Endymion, why don't you give up your little wife here? We can give her to Seiya to do with what he likes, and you can join me, as my King, by my side and we can rule the universe."

"I would never join a bitch like you! Not in a million years! And I'd never leave Serenity!" Endymion yelled, drawing his sword.

"Have it your way," Beryl sighed and conjured a whirlwind and swept Endymion off of Serenity's balcony.

"ENDYMION!" Serenity cried and leapt off after him, she wasn't prepared to loose her friends and husband in the same day.

They were swirling around and around, trying to get a hold of each of other, they reached their hands out and touched each other's fingertips, just then the whirlwind stopped and they both landed on the ground, hard. Serenity landed on Endymion, and Endymion's sword landed about a foot away. Serenity felt liquid on seep through her dress and put her hand to find blood. She looked down at Endymion, he was wincing in pain, she saw that they landed on a jagged rock and it had pierced through him.

"Serenity," Endymion said, wincing in pain.

"Don't," Serenity said crying, "Please."

"Usako, I… I love you, forever," Endymion said, then his eyes went blank.

"Endy? Endy! ENDY! Endymion!" Serenity screamed, trying to wake her husband.

She could hear Beryl's laughter in the background, and winced. She had no reason to live anymore, her friends, her soul mate, her people, destroyed. She looked around and saw Endymion's sword laying on the ground.

"I'm sorry Artemis, Mother, but I have no more reason to live," Serenity whispered, grabbed the sword and pushed it, hard, into her chest. Serenity then fell, dead on the cold hard ground.

.:End Flashback:.

Usagi started crying uncontrollably. Mamoru was stunned, and sat there with tears in his eyes and a look of being bewildered on his face. Why did he always get memories when Usagi was around? Was that the last day he had spent with his Princess, his wife? All he knew right now was that he wanted to stop Usagi's tears of pain, he wanted her to stop hurting. He lend in gently towards her face and kissed her.


	15. Chapter 14

I'm sorry," Mamoru apologized and backed away. He then left the room quickly and soon after that felt his presence leave the temple completely. Leaving Usagi confused, shocked and hurt.

"What happened, why did Mamoru leave so quickly?" Nephrite asked as everyone returned into the room with a look of shock written all over their faces.

"I… I don't know," Usagi lied drearily and shocked, "Guys, I'm going for a walk."

"Are you sure that that's smart?" Makoto asked concerned.

"Yea, Mamoru said it was alright," Usagi lied once again, "As long as I take it easy. Plus, I haven't been out of this bed for two days!"

"Alright Odango Atama," Rei teased, 'But at least take someone with you.

"I'd rather go alone," Usagi frowned, "I promise I'll be careful and call you if anything goes wrong though."

"Alright Serenity, but be careful," Luna gave.

"Who's Serenity?" Ami asked confused.

"I didn't say Serenity did I?" Luna asked, sweat-dropping.

"Yes, you did," Usagi replied, "Who is she?"

"Just someone I used to know that I was thinking about," Luna covered, "Sorry Usagi, you can go."

"Thanks Luna," Usagi smiled and walked outside and down the temple steps.

Usagi walked into the nearest park, enjoying the playful autumn wind and gazing at the beautiful red/orange leaves dance merrily around her on the ground.

Usagi looked around her to see many smiling couples enjoying this spectacular day.

'If Mamoru remembered I wonder if we'd be here today?' Usagi thought sadly to herself, tears forming slowly in her eyes, 'Is he my enemy now? He's also after the nijizuishou…'

'No,' her mind reassured her, 'he's after the nijizuishou to set you free. If he was your enemy he wouldn't be so hell bent on protecting you."

A single tear fell down Usagi's cheek slowly, but she wiped it away quickly and snuffed.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Usagi heard a familiar voice ask her troubled.

"Oh, it's nothing Naru-chan," Usagi smiled, "Just a bit of sand in my eye."

"Alright," Naru answered sceptically, "But you look like you need some cheering up, come on."

Naru dragged Usagi down the street for about three blocks.

"Where are we?" Usagi asked Naru, looking around.

"We're at an art gallery silly!" Naru laughed, "The artists name is Yumeno Yumemi."

"wow," Usagi gasped when she walked in, "they're beautiful."

There were pictures of couples everywhere, each one looked as if the couple were in their own world of perpetual bliss.

"Hey," Umino, a geek with huge glasses that Naru hung out with, said as he popped up out of no where, "do you guys love these paintings or what? There's a rumor that if you buy one of Yumemi's paintings that your wish will come true."

"I'll buy one of her posters then," Usagi smiled, she already knew what her wish would be.

Naru, Umino and Usagi continued to walk through the gallery when they came across Yumeno Yumemi's self-portrait.

"Wow, she's very pretty," Usagi commented while she was looking at the portrait.

"No one knows, Yumemi never goes out in public," Umino explained.

"Oh, then she could actually be very ugly…" Molly imputed.

"I need to find the right image…" thought a mysterious woman who was walking around the gallery as well.

Naru, Umino and Usagi continued walking through the gallery looking at Yumemi's beautiful paintings when Usagi came across one that nearly gave her a heart attack. She was simply walking by when she came to a dead stop in front of a portrait of a beautiful woman with a very handsome man in armour.

'Oh my god!' Usagi thought frantically, 'How did she draw a picture of Endymion and I!'

Mamoru was walking by the gallery when he spotted the same picture that Usagi was looking at, except it was on a poster. Usagi had missed it because Naru was in such a hurry to get her into the gallery.

"That's just like in my dreams…" Mamoru commented lowly, staring intently at the portrait.

Suddenly someone walked out of the gallery quickly and latched onto Mamoru's arm. It took a few seconds for Mamoru to regain his composure and figure out what exactly was going on.

"Oh my gosh! You're the perfect Image!" The woman that was attached to him exclaimed excitedly.

Usagi looked out of the gallery window, sensing that Mamoru was nearby. She then saw him standing outside in front of the window with a strange woman attached to his arm!

"Why you stupid, stupid man!" Usagi screamed in her mind at Mamoru and smirked at the fact that he visibly jumped.

"Please be my model," the woman latched onto his arm pleaded, not letting go.

"Oh so, you just kiss one girl and then it's off to another is it?" Usagi demanded in her mind and then walked out of the gallery.

"It's not what you think, really," Mamoru explained quickly, leaving Usagi to look at him like he was crazy and making him think that he was mad.

When the strange woman attached to Mamoru had seen Usagi she instantly latched onto her also.

"My perfect image! Please be my model," she begged Usagi also.

Mamoru and Usagi went with the very strange woman reluctantly. Mamoru insisted he was busy (mostly to escape Usagi) but the woman refused to listen.

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself," the woman apologized as they entered the woman's house, "I am Yumeno Yumeni, you can just call me Yumeni. I keep my identity secret so that people will think that I'm the gorgeous girl that I drew in my self-portrait."

"I'm Chiba Mamoru," Mamoru introduced himself, shaking Yumeni's hand.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi," Usagi said as she shook her hand as well.

"It's very nice to meet both of you," Yumeni smiled, "I'm so grateful that you guys are willing to help me."

"No problem," Usagi and Mamoru said simultaneously.

"okay," Yumeni said as she ushered them into her drawing room, "Usagi sit next to Mamoru on the couch."

"I'd really prefer not to," Usagi said simply. Knowing it would make Mamoru feel uncomfortable.

"I don't want to do it," Mamoru said crossing his arms like a 2-year old.

"please," Yumeni begged, "I really need you guys to be my models."

"Alright, I guess it won't be like we have to touch or anything," Usagi sighed and took her seat. Yumeni immediately started sketching.

Usagi glanced sideways at Mamoru, he was still very handsome, she noted.

"I feel I can draw some good illustrations with these sketches," Yumeni smiled as she put her pencil down.

Usagi smiled and walked over to Yumeni and looked at her sketches.

"Wow! These are great!" Usagi gasped as she saw how realistic Yumeni's sketches looked.

"Thank You," Yumeni smiled brightly, "When I draw I always think, 'Please become happy, Please be able to meet someone nice.' I don't have very many friends..."

"That's really sad, you seem like a great person too," Usagi said with disappointment.

"That's alright," Yumeni smiled, "As long as I can make others happy."

"If you can't make yourself happy, how can you make others happy?" Mamoru asked.

"That doesn't stop her illustrations from being outstanding!" Usagi argued as she looked around Yemeni's room.

"oh my goodness!" Usagi cried out when her eyes spotted a certain illustration. Mamoru walked over to where Usagi was to see what was wrong and gasped.

The portrait was a Princess with Odango's like Usagi's giving the star-locket to Endymion! (that as in Mamoru's POV)

"I always feel very painful when I draw that couple," Yumeni said, looking at what they were staring at.

Tears started to fall down Usagi's face. That was right before the final battle…

"Usagi are you alright?" Yumeni asked, glancing over at her.

"yes," Usagi said quickly, wiping the tears off of her face, "It's just that, this painting is so good…"

That night Yumeni was walking Usagi home and decided to start up small-talk because of the silence.

"You'd probably want to be walking home with Mamoru instead of me," Yumeni said bluntly.

"That isn't so," Usagi said sadly.

"Oh really?" Yumeni asked sceptically, "I've seen the way you look at him when you think that no one is looking. You're looking at him the same way the Princess in my paintings always looks at her Prince, with love. And Fear, fear that it may be the last time you ever see him again."

"You get all of this from one look?" Usagi asked grinning.

"Wow, Yumeni must be very pretty to have drawn such gorgeous pictures," They heard a girl say to one of her friends who were looking at a poster of Yumeni's.

Yumeni quickly hid behind Usagi until they were clear of the girls.

"You shouldn't worry so much Yumeni," Usagi said, "You're beautiful on the inside and that's what counts."

Yumeni smiled and thanked her. She then left Usagi at the drive of her house. Usagi walked into her house and up the stairs and changed for bed. Then the moon wand responded.

"Can't this thing react at a reasonable time?" Usagi complained as she grabbed her broach and wand and headed out the door in her slippers, following the beeping of the wand. It was in the direction of Yumeni's house.

'Oh isn't this a great chance for some pervert, a teenage girl running down the street in the middle of the night, alone, in her pyjamas,' she thought as she was running.

When Usagi reached her designation she discovered it was Yumeni's house! She snuck over to the window to see Zoycite with the nijizuishou and Yumeni had turned into a youma.

'Great,' Usagi thought tiredly, 'A battle.'

Usagi called the girls, then transformed rapidly into Sailor Moon. She then burst into the house, but Zoycite and the youma had fled. Zoycite had thought he got away but Sailor Moon quickly caught up to him at the construction site.

"Youma attack!" Zoycite commanded.

The youma pulled out a pen and drew a few rocks… then dropped the on Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon dodge rock after rock but grew tired very quickly and fell. The youma drew a very large boulder to drop on her to finish her off, but Tuxedo mask (AN: As Usual) showed up at the last second and saved her. Zoycite then tried to escape but Tuxedo Mask chased after him.

"Return to Yumeni. Please try to remember your kind heart," Sailor Moon pleaded.

The youma ignored her and drew another rock.

"SHABON SPRAY!" Mercury decided to help when she arrived.

The rest of the sailor Senshi quickly took hold of the youma situation and Sailor Moon ran over to help Tuxedo Mask fend off Zoycite.

"Give me the nijizuishou Zoycite!" Tuxedo Mask demanded.

"As if I'd ever willingly give it to you!" Zoycite laughed and blasted him.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Sailor Moon stopped the blast before it hit Tuxedo Mask, then Zoycite disappeared through a portal.

Sailor Moon walked over to Tuxedo Mask and held out the star locket that he had dropped previously.

"Princess," Tuxedo Mask said.

"Do you know anything about the Princess?" sailor Moon asked eagerly.

"I…I don't know," Tuxedo Mask said, his shoulders sagging, "But you can keep the pendant."

"Can I have the nijizuishou?"

"That I can't give to you," he answered, "and eventually I will come for yours."

"Are you the enemy?"

"In the case of the nijizuishou, yes," he replied honestly, "but I will always protect you, I assure you." Then he left.

"AH!" Sailor Moon hear Mars shriek and realized the battle wasn't over yet.

"Moon Healing Annihilation!" she said simply and the youma turned back into Yumeni. Usagi then ran home, de-transformed on her balcony and went straight to bed.

A few days later Mamoru and Usagi were invited back to the gallery. Although there was still some tension between the two they still had a fairly good time. They looked at Yumeni's new illustration (Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask conversing in the distance) and admitted it was extremely well done. Usagi then noted that Yumeni's self-portrait had been replaced with a more realistic one.

"Thank you for convincing me to be more like myself Usagi," Yumeni smiled to Usagi as she walked over.

"Hey Usagi can I talk to you for a minute?" Mamoru asked as he suddenly appeared beside Usagi.

"Okay talk," Usagi said rather harshly (not noticing that he called her Usagi instead of 'Odango Atama), she was still pretty aggravated by the kiss-and-run as she had dubbed it. But when she actually thought about it she did the same thing to him in the past…

.:Flashback:.

The next morning Serenity woke up to the sweet smell of eggs, wafting to her bedroom. She rolled over under the comfortable blankets.

'How did I get here? I don't remember climbing into bed?' she asked in her mind.

She, however, got up and got dressed. She donned one of her usual White or silver outfits. This one she chose was silver and outlined in a gold-yellowish trim. It was sleeveless and showed her perfectly formed chest. It ended just below her ankles. Serenity then brushed her hair and put it into its usual style and walked downstairs, following the sweet aroma of breakfast. She arrived at the kitchen while Endymion was placing the eggs onto two separate plates (I'll let you imagine how they were cooked, however you like). He then turned around to see Serenity, a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, sitting the plates beside each other on the table, following two full glasses of what looked like orange juice.

"I slept beautifully, and yourself?" she asked, taking her spot at the table.

"Magnificently. I hope you have gotten a lot of rest for today," He said, the smile not fading from his face.

"I can't wait, I get colorful clothes AND get to train, under you, it's going to be great," Serenity said brightly, then took a bite of the food, "And you just made my day by making me breakfast, it's great!"

"Well, it's the least that I could do."

"The LEAST you could do!" Serenity sputtered, "Endymion, you saved me twice, you brought me here to keep me safe, you BOUGHT me a HORSE, then you make me breakfast! Endymion, I owe you so much!"

Endymion smiled and turned to her. She swallowed her food and waited for him to speak.

"You don't owe me anything," Endymion explained, then leaned in and brushed his lips gently against hers, "but consider that what you owe me, nothing more, nothing less."

"I…I…" she stuttered, then grabbed him and gave him the most passionate kiss she could summon up. Eventually they broke away from lack of oxygen.

"Consider that re-payment," she said, then walked out to the hallway and put her shoes and cloak on.

.:End Flashback:.

… but that didn't count, mainly because he couldn't remember it and use it against her (evil smirk).

"Alone," Mamoru said bluntly.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Yumeni smiled and walked off to talk to some people.

"Okay we're alone," Usagi stated the obvious.

"Odango, when I was stitching you up did you see something, like a memory? There was a girl in it who looked just like you and a prince…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Usagi lied, staring at her feet.

"I think you do," Mamoru retorted with awkwardness, "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about and exactly who those people are who I keep seeing when I'm near you. I think the reason you started crying at Yumeni's is because that was a portrait of one of their last moments together."

"You have a lot of speculations, none of which you can confirm. That's what I think," Usagi replied enraged and marched out of the gallery and down the street. She had stormed out in fear that he would discover who she truly was. He already knew about sailor Moon! It wasn't time for her to be discovered as Serenity yet. Unfortunately Mamoru was hot on her heels and quickly caught up and pulled her into the nearest alleyway.

"Why do you always avoid my questions about this?" Mamoru asked slightly angered and his voice raising slightly.

"Why do you always insist on tormenting me with them?" Usagi yelled back at him looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Because," he answered sincerely, his voice lowering and becoming more gentle, "I want to find out who I really am, and who you really are Sailor Moon, Usagi."

"Why? Why do you insist on knowing all of this? I know I remember and it torments me every moment of my day, every dream while I sleep I remember everything that I had and lost. All this anguish and suffering, do you really want to know this Mamoru?" Usagi asked while tears started building up in her eyes.

"Yes," Mamoru answered intensely.

"Why?" Usagi asked in a tear-filled whisper, gazing deeply into his eyes.

"Because," Mamoru said uncomfortably, "because I think that I may be falling in love you, Usako."


	16. Chapter 15

_Previously:_

"_Why? Why do you insist on knowing all of this? I know I remember and it torments me every moment of my day, every dream while I sleep I remember everything that I had and lost. All this anguish and suffering, do you really want to know this Mamoru?" Usagi asked while tears started building up in her eyes._

"_Yes," Mamoru answered intensely._

"_Why?" Usagi asked in a tear-filled whisper, gazing deeply into his eyes._

"_Because," Mamoru said uncomfortably, "because I think that I may be falling in love you, Usako."_

Usagi stood there, planted to the ground, in utter shock. What was she supposed to say to that? He just suddenly drops a bomb like this on her now? If this were the past she would have jumped instantaneously into his arms with pleasure and professed her undying love for him. But this was the here and now and things were different. She had people that she had to look out for, protect even, including Mamoru so she did the only thing she could possibly think of. She ran.

For the next few days Usagi made certain that she was constantly up early and at school on time to avoid Mamoru. What the hell was she supposed to say to him?

'Oh I've been waiting my whole life to here you say that. I love you too, I always have and always will!'

Of course that was what she was supposed to say. But life sucks like that, it turns out the one thing you want with all your heart is the one thing that will have to wait, the one thing you have to adjourn to protect all of the ones you love.

This was supposed to be a very hot day but it turned out to rain. Usagi quickly ran home directly after school. Makoto thought it was odd because Usagi had been doing that for the past week or so, including arriving at school on time. But Makoto stopped worrying about Usagi when someone suddenly ran into her and knocked her down.

"I'm sorry," came a masculine voice that Makoto noted sounded just like her ex-boyfriend, but then she thought of her present boyfriend Nephrite.

"Well if you can get away with sorry then we won't need to get the police involved!" Makoto hollered until she finally looked up and realized the person she was yelling at happened to be Motoki.

"Oh Motoki," Makoto blushed, "I didn't realize it was you, Gomen nasai!"

"That's alright," Motoki smiled, "hey do you want me to walk you home? My umbrella's big enough for two."

"Thanks," Makoto smiled back and him and then they began to walk down the street.

"Makoto, I heard that you're a great cook, maybe you can cook for me someday," Motoki commented when they were almost at her house.

"Ok," Makoto agreed, "I'll clean your house too. I just have to run it by Nephrite."

"Great," Motoki said brightly.

Makoto quickly wrote down Motoki's address and his favourite food (Hayashi Rice). Soon after it stopped raining.

"Hey, I have to stop by at me school. Since it stopped raining do you think that you can walk finish walking home alone?" Motoki asked.

"Alright, I'll come over to your house on Saturday," Makoto smiled.

"Cool," Motoki replied and then they went their separate ways.

Soon after a girl ran out of the High School towards Motoki.

"Hey Reika," Motoki beamed at his girlfriend.

"Hey Motoki, was that your new girlfriend?" Reika teased.

"She's just a kid Reika," Motoki laughed and hugged his girlfriend.

"Hey listen, I can't go out with you tonight after all, I have a major amount of homework," Reika said sadly.

"That's alright, I understand," Motoki answered, "have you decided on that important thing?"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Mamoru asked as he walked out of the High School and noticed the couple there, "and why do I have the feeling I just interrupted something?"

"Don't worry about it," Reika smiled, "Mamoru will you hang out with Motoki tonight? I had to cancel."

"Sure thing Reika-Chan," Mamoru replied. Reika then kissed Motoki on the cheek and headed back into the high school.

Mamoru and Motoki went to the nearest coffee shop to hang out.

"Reika might go to Africa you know," Motoki spilled to Mamoru, "to better her education as an archaeologist. I want her to stay close to me, but it's not like we're married, so I don't want to tie her down. Especially if she's going to help her become an archaeologist. I am so confused. Hey, do you like Hayashi rice?"

"Not really," Mamoru replied confused at how the subject changed so quickly, "why?"

"Because Makoto is coming over on Saturday to cook for me."

"Hey, isn't she dating on of Jadeite's friends?"

"Yeah, but I won't swoop in, she's only in Junior High. Her and all of Usagi's friends are like my little sisters."

Mamoru suddenly found himself thinking about Usagi.

"Whatch'a doing?" Nephrite asked his beautiful girlfriend on Friday night when Makoto was in the kitchen preparing a bag to go over to Motoki's.

"I'm getting ready to go over to Motoki's tomorrow. I'm going to cook and clean for him," Makoto replied simply.

"Alone?" Nephrite asked worridly.

"Yes. You're not scared that I'm going to cheat on you are you?" Makoto asked angrily.

"Of course not! I'd just feel better if you took someone with you. Put yourself in my position Mako," Nephrite replied.

"Okay, I'll take Usagi," Makoto smiled and gave Nephrite a quick kiss and then continued her work.

On Saturday Makoto called Usagi.

"Hello," Usagi answered.

"Hey Usa, can you come over to Motoki's with me today? I promised I'd go over and clean his house then cook him some Hayashi Rice. But Nephrite feels that it would be more comfortable for him if I took you along. So please will you come?" Makoto begged.

"Alright, I'll be right over," Usagi said sounding as happy as she could.

"Great," Makoto said with gratitude then hung up.

Usagi and Makoto showed up at Motoki's with a note on the door saying to let themselves in and he'd be home shortly.

"Okay, since we both agree that you can't cook do you think you could clean up for me?" Makoto asked when they entered.

Motoki was a huge slob. It looked as if the place hadn't been clean in years. There was old pizza boxed scattered around the sea of dirty clothes and mounds of what seemed to be furniture was barely visible.

"This is going to be a long day," Usagi sighed when Makoto exited into the kitchen to clean up then cook.

The rice was cooking and Usagi was only half-done her cleaning. All of the clothes were in the hampers ready to be taken down (by Motoki) and washed. The pizza boxes, empty cans and bottles of pop, bar wrappers and all the other garbage was picked up. Now Usagi had to clean out the furniture, vacuum and dust. Maybe wash the windows if she had time.

When Usagi started the dusting she found a picture on Motoki's mantle.

"Hey Makoto, look at this. She must be his girlfriend," Usagi said showing Makoto the picture of a Reika holding hands with Motoki.

"Wow, she's pretty," Makoto commented, "I admit that if I didn't have Nephrite I'd be jealous."

The girls put the picture back and Usagi finished the dusting. The rice was cooked and kept on the burner warming. The girls were sitting on Motoki's couch chatting when Motoki returned home… with Mamoru.

"WOW!" Motoki said, looking like he was having a heart attack, "I have a floor and furniture! Girls this is mind-blowing I haven't seen my apartment this clean in years."

"It wasn't me," Makoto commented, "I did all the cooking and cleaning in the kitchen. Usagi did all of this."

"Thanks a million Usagi," Motoki said, "That food smells great too, let's go have a look."

Motoki and Makoto walked into the kitchen, leaving a very uncomfortable Usagi and Mamoru.

"I'll leave," Mamoru said gloomily.

"No, I'll leave," Usagi answered, "Motoki is your friend.

Just then the phone rang and Motoki ran out to pick iy up.

"Hello."

"Hey Motoki, it's Reika. I've decided."

"What are you doing?"

"I've decided to go."

"Alright. How about I come over?"

"That'd be great."

Click.

"listen guys," Motoki said as Makoto walked out of the kitchen, "I have to go meet my girlfriend, Reika, about something very important. Do you mind waiting for me?"

"Not at all," Makoto smiled.

"Great," Motoki beamed, "Mamoru do you think that you can hold down the fort for me?"

"I…" Mamoru started to object.

"Excellent," Motoki cut him off, not really listening, "I'll be back a.s.a.p."

Then Motoki left leaving everyone very confused and rather uncomfortable.

"Usagi we really need to talk," Mamoru stated, ignoring the fact that Makoto was standing there.

"I'd really rather not," Usagi said uncomfortably, "Remember how the last one ended?"

"I'm just going to grab the cordless and call Nephrite to tell him why I'll be late," Makoto said, sensing the anxiety, and walked into the kitchen.

"Usagi, I'm really sorry," Mamoru apologized to the floor.

"There's no need to be sorry," Usagi answered, "You only told the truth."

"Yes, but it made you uncomfortable. Plus, you obviously don't feel the same."

"I never said that," Usagi replied.

"Well, you never said you did."

"I also never said that I didn't."

"Kami Sere! Why are you always so confusing!" Mamoru yelled in frustration. Usagi didn't move at the height of his voice, she didn't even blink.

"My name is Usagi."

"I know that!" he answered irritably.

"Then why did you just call me Sere?"

"I… I don't know."

"Perhaps your answers lye within that name. Sere, what's that short for?" Usagi asked trying to help Mamoru along.

"Serenity," Mamoru whispered certainly. He was starting to remember a strange dream he had when Usagi had stayed over at his house. He quickly looked down at his left hand where is wedding band would have been. Then looked at Usagi's left hand, hanging numbly at the side of her leg.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Usagi looked in her purse, the Moon Wand was responding. A nijizuishou carrier was being attacked!

"Makoto trouble! Call the girls and let's go!" Usagi yelled into Makoto as she ran out the door, Makoto right behind her.

Soon Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter were running down the streets of Tokyo to find the battle. Sailor Moon and Jupiter arrived on the scene just in time to see Motoki knocked out, Zoycite with the Nijizuishou and Reika turn into a youma.

"Drop it Zoycite!" Sailor Moon demanded. Zoycite just laughed and ordered the youma to attack.

"Time to go," Zoycite smiled and went to jump through the portal without a fight. Suddenly a cane flew up and hit his hand, knocking the nijizuishou out of it and falling to the ground.

"Didn't think you were going to get away that easily did you?" Tuxedo Mask smirked at Zoycite.

Meanwhile Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter were having a rather hard time with the youma. She kept throwing chemical bottles at them that burst and made bugs crawl up their legs.

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!" Sailor Moon was flipping out, she always hated bugs!

"Enough of this!" yelled Jupiter, "SUPREME THUNDER!"

Jupiter zapped the bugs off of Sailor Moon's legs, but then the youma caught her thunder in it's flask.

"Uh-Oh," Jupiter said as she had her own thunder thrown back at her.

"SHABON SPRAY!" Mercury's voice called out and froze the un-expecting youma to the spot.

"FIRE SOUL!" Mars attacked and shot the flask out of the Youma's hand, "Sailor Moon, use you wand!"

"MOON HEALING ANNIHILATION!"

Tuxedo Mask and Zoycite had been fighting over the nijizuishou for a whole battle and were both getting rather exhausted.

"Alright," Zoycite panted, "you can have the nijizuishou, I give up."

Tuxedo Mask relaxed visibly. Zoycite then dawned a malicious smile. Zoycite blasted Tuxedo Mask and took the nijizuishou.

"You didn't think that I'd just give it to you did you? Stupid cape Boy," Zoycite taunted then jumped through a portal.

"DAMN IT!" Tuxedo Mask swore and then punched the nearest brick wall as hard as he could. He walked away, leaving a massive dent in the wall.

The next day Usagi was walking down the street after school, exhausted to the max. Why was Sailor Moon taking up so much of her energy? Usagi wasn't really paying attention, or watching where she was going, and walked straight into a brick wall. Or at least she thought it was a brick wall, so she closed her eyes and waited for the impact of her butt and the paved sidewalk. Muscular arms grabbed hold of her tightly and stopped the impact instantly though.

"Mamoru," Usagi stated rather than asked, her eyes still sealed tightly shut.

Usagi felt one of Mamoru's hands twitching under her, he steadied her and removed it quickly.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Usagi asked concerned.

"It's nothing," Mamoru answered instantly and placed his right hand behind his back, out of sight.

"Let me see," Usagi demanded and put her hand out in front of hers for his. Reluctantly he showed his hand to her by placing his own in hers.

"Kami! How did this happen?" she commanded as she looked lightly at his swollen, bruised, right hand that still had dried crimson blood on it. He then mumbled something inaudible.

"Pardon? Speak up," Usagi retorted sternly.

"I punched a wall."

"What on Earth possessed you to punch a wall hard enough for you to do thins to your hand!" She cried out with irritation, "and why isn't it bandaged up? You're a med-student you should have been able to take care of it!"

"I'm useless with my left hand," Mamoru mumbled in reply.

"Fine, I'll take care of it. Let's go to your apartment and bandage it up for you," Usagi said infuriated that he didn't seek any aid.

They walked together to Mamoru's apartment and Usagi quickly exited into the bathroom of his apartment and grabbed all the bandages and creams that she could find that would help. She walked swiftly back into the living room where Mamoru was standing. She plopped down, and emptied the contents in her arms onto the couch.

"Now sit," Usagi said in a menacing voice, to the still standing Mamoru. He sat down immediately.

She crouched down on the floor in front of him. took his hand gently and drew it closer to herself. She started mending his hand with cleansing it, putting on the ointment and bandages.

"So where is Jadeite anyways? He should be here helping you with this," Usagi said in a soothing voice, breaking the comfortable silence.

"He's out with Rei," Mamoru replied as Usagi started to place the bandages over his sore hand, "I didn't want to interrupt."

"Jadeite wouldn't have minded," Usagi answered as she continued to wrap the gauze gently around his hand.

"I know," Mamoru answered quietly. Soon he found himself watching Usagi bandage his damaged hand. When she went to tape it off to secure the gauze he looked at Usagi intently and noticed she was paler than usual. Now that he looked, her face was a bit thinner to, he mentally kicked himself for not noticing.

"Usagi have you been feeling alright?" Mamoru asked as she released his hand.

"Not particularly," Usagi replied, remembering how horrible she felt walking home from school, "I'm just a little weak from the battles. They are causing me to lose a bit of energy and get dizzy. Why?"

"Usagi, when was the last time you had a decent meal? Or anything to eat at all?" Mamoru asked concerned.

"What a crazy question," Usagi laughed, "the last time I ate was… (pause) Kami! I haven't eaten since lunch the day we went to the art gallery! I've been stressed out to the max by school and the constant battles…"

"and me," Mamoru added sadly.

"No! No, Mamoru don't think that. It's not you at all!" Usagi answered quickly.

"That's when you stopped eating right? You stopped after I told you that I am in love with you," Mamoru retorted darkly.

"Please don't think like that," Usagi pleaded, then stood up quickly. That turned out to be a very bad choice. She instantly had a rush and grabbed onto her head then fell. Mamoru caught her right before she hit her head off of his coffee table.

"My knight in shining armour," Usagi smiles weakly and tried to stand on her own, "I feel so helpless! You're the one who's injured not me!"

"True, Usako. But you're the one who is mal-nurtured," Mamoru answered placing her down on the couch, "so, I'm going to nurture you back to health. You don't mind if I call you Usako do you?"

"Of course not," she smiled feebly, "please don't tell the Senshi about me not eating. I don't want them to worry and Rei will tease me."

"I promise I won't tell anyone," Mamoru crossed his heart, "but we will have to explain to Jadeite at least."

"I'll just tell him that if he spills to anyone I'll cut off his penis," Usagi said lightly. Mamoru blanched visibly, "I was joking!"

Mamoru shook his head to get rid of that horrible thought and walked into the kitchen to make Usagi some soup. A few minutes later Jadeite walked in through the front door.

"Hey Mamoru I'm home," Jadeite bellowed, "Rei had to take care of something at the temple so our date got cut short. Hey Usa!"

"Hey Jadeite, long time no see," Usagi beamed.

"You don't look so well," Jadeite said concerned. He walked in and sat down beside Usagi on the couch.

"And you look like a beauty Queen," Usagi retorted.

"Thanks," Jadeite laughed and tossed his imaginary long hair over his shoulder and beamed like a girl who won a pageant, "I'd like to thank all the little people…"

Usagi started laughing,

"Boy Jadeite, have I missed you."

"Seriously though Princess, what's wrong?" Jadeite asked, serious again.

"You have no idea," Usagi answered sadly, "Sleepover here tonight? Me, you and Nephrite?"

"Excellent," Jadeite beamed, "and Mamoru's working late at the hospital tonight."

" Hey Jed," Mamoru greeted as he entered and sat a bowl of soup in front of Usagi, "Eat it slowly or you'll be sick," he warned.

Usagi nodded and started on her soup.

"What's wrong with Usa?" Jadeite asked fretfully.

"Apparently she forgot to eat," Mamoru said with slight anger in his voice.

'Here it comes…' thought Usagi as she took a sip of her soup.

"Forgot?" Jadeite exploded as Usagi had predicted, "how can you just forget to eat! Is that even possible? Usa you're not starving yourself are you? You're already skin and bones!"

"I really did just forget," Usagi said quietly, then took another sip of her soup.

"Oh, and what's wrong with you Mamoru!" Jadeite practically screamed in fury as he saw that not only did the Princess 'forget to eat' but the Prince had an injured hand!

"I… I…" Mamoru began, kind of scared of jadeite at the moment.

"You… You…" Jadeite urged.

"He punched a wall!" Usagi answered irritably. Then took another sip of her soup.

Needless to say, Jadeite didn't talk to them for a while.

"I've got to go to work now," Mamoru said looking at the clock, "Jadeite look after Usagi. She can't eat anything solid. Her body can't handle it yet."

"Are you sure that you can work tonight, with that hand and all?" Usagi asked peevishly.

"Just worry about yourself getting okay, alright Usako," Mamoru said gently and kissed her forehead, "I'll get my assistant to write everything. I'm just making rounds tonight."

"Bye guys," Mamoru waved with his good hand and left.

"Time to call Nephi!" Jadeite exclaimed as he sprung up and dialled Makoto and Nephrite's number.

"Hello," Nephrite's voice came from the other end.

"Hey Nephi! The Princess wants you to come over to Mamoru's so me, her and you can have a slumber party. Lot's of news!" Jadeite said very quickly, and with one breath.

"Don't call me Nephi!" Nephrite practically yelled into the receiver, "I'll let Makoto know and be right over though."

"Great bye," Jadeite smiled as he hung up the phone, "Nephi will be right over."

"Awesome. Do you and Mamoru have any Ice Cream?"

"I believe so."

"Can you get me some?" Usagi pleaded, "I have to call my parents and tell them that I'm at Rei's."

"Sure Sere," Jadeite beamed and walked into the kitchen.

All of a sudden the moon wand went off and Usagi moaned. She grabbed it and raced out of the door without a word. It turned out that the youma was at Rei's temple. Usagi transformed and quickly jumped up the temple's hundreds of steps ten at a time. She arrived on the scene just in time to see Zoycite, with a nijizuishou, beside a youma. Tuxedo Mask knocked the nijizuishou of Zoycite's hand but Zoycite rapidly recovered it then vanished.

Sailor Moon looked back to the youma who had cornered a wet, untransformed Rei with some stranger standing between her and the youma protectively. Then, the weird guy passed out. Sailor Moon rolled her eyes and yelled to Rei to use her anti-spirit sign. Rei stuck the paper to the Youma's forehead and Sailor Moon healed it back into Rei's grandfather!

"Who's the weird guy?" Usagi asked when she de-transformed. She was instantly tired, dizzy and nauseous.

"Some drunk who showed up on the temple steps yesterday, he said he was desperate to be trained," Rei scowled, "his name is Yuuchiro, Grandpa decided to train him. He thinks he's in love with me."

"Oh, I see," Usagi answered, then looked at Yuuchiro's passed out body lying on the ground, "well, he seems very loyal. Anyway, I gotta book it, see ya."

Usagi walked slowly back to Mamoru's apartment, knowing that Jadeite would have something (or rather a lot) to say about her leaving without even a 'good-bye.'

"I can't believe you just took off out of here, with no word, in your condition! We were extremely worried!" Jadeite lectured as Usagi sat on the couch. Nephrite was standing behind him.

"There was a battle at the temple Jed, I had to go. Ha ha, and you make it sound as if I'm pregnant, 'in your condition,'" Usagi laughed.

"There was a battle at the temple? Is Rei alright?" Jadeite asked concerned, ignoring Usagi's last comment.

"She seemed fine. But some drunk named Yuuchiro is staying there now. He thinks that he's in love with Rei," Usagi answered.

"I better go and check this out," Jadeite replied, concern still etched in his voice. He grabbed his coat and was about to walk out the door, "Reschedule the slumber party?"

"Of course," Usagi beamed in response. Jadeite then exited the apartment quickly.

Usagi returned home and plopped down on her bed, promising herself to get healthy again. Luna then jumped through her open window looking slightly distressed.

"What happened to you?" Usagi laughed, seeing Luna's blush. Then Usagi noticed that some of Luna's silky, black fur was missing on the tip of her tail.

"I don't want to talk about it," Luna replied rather moodily, "Tomorrow there is no school. There is a Senshi meeting at the park at one o'clock to search for the final nijizuishou. You will be awake by nine o'clock for your Princess studies."

"Great, I'm not even on the Moon anymore and I still have a schedule. But, whatever you say Luna," Usagi answered, then turned off the light to get some shut-eye.

.: Somewhere up North :.

Zoycite looked into the clear reflection. This was only a small girl carrying her abnormally fat cat.

"Excellent, I've located the seventh nijizuishou," Zoycite smiled evilly.


	17. Chapter 16

The next day, after Usagi's very early wake-up and rigorous Princess training, Usagi and Luna arrived at the park where the girls were waiting.

"Where's Rei?" Usagi asked.

"She said that it was Sunday and she was going on a date," Ami responded without even slightly glancing up from her mini-computer that she typed away on.

"Oh, very responsible," Usagi answered, rolling her eyes. She then plopped down on the bench beside Makoto and started thinking about Mamoru. She wished she could be on a date with him right now, just like Rei and Jadeite. Would it be so bad if she told him how she felt? She didn't necessarily have to tell him about their past, or about her being the Princess… but that would hurt him if she didn't tell him and he found out that she knew, wouldn't it?

"…find the nijizuishou," Usagi herd the very last of what Ami had been saying. Usagi looked down to her purse.

"But the Moon Wand isn't responding."

"That's why Ami is searching for it on her computer. So we can find it before the Negaverse," Luna replied irritably, "pay attention Usagi."

"I've got it," Ami smiled proudly, "Let's go."

They followed the map that the Mercury computer was showing and ended up at a pretty big house. Luna looked up into the windows and saw a big, fat cat looking at her, she blushed.

"Let's go in," Makoto said quickly.

"I…I'll wait here," Luna said shyly.

"What happened?" Ami asked.

"I just don't want to go in."

Usagi pulled her eyes in the most cat-like way she could manage,

"Luna, this is a very important mission. You should be aware of your responsibility," Usagi mocked.

"I'm not that ugly!" Luna answered, upset.

"Don't worry Luna, we can handle it," Ami smiled sweetly and the girls went to the house. Alley cats the encircled poor Luna.

Ding-Dong.

A little girl answered the door, and looked warily at the three teens standing there.

"I'm sorry, my parents aren't home," the little girl said meekly, the Moon Wand started going off. The, all of a sudden, the little girl's fat cat ran out the door.

"Red Battler!" the little girl yelled, then ran after her obese cat. She chased him into an alleyway, but he had disappeared.

"Hello little girl," Zoycite smiled as he appeared.

Luna was surrounded by cats. She was only a house cat, she was defenceless! When suddenly Red Battler showed up, grabbed her with his mouth and jumped into a man hole.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury showed up to find the little girl unconscious and a very begrudged looking Zoycite disappear. Jupiter picked her up and they took her home to bed.

"I wonder where Luna got to," Makoto said.

Luna and Red Battler were walking through the sewers, Luna hated the disgusting smell. Then they heard a scream and Luna turned to see Zoycite, in all his manliness screaming as he ran away from a stampede of mice.

"Ha ha," Zoycite laughed, "the seventh nijizuishou carrier!"

Luna looked at Red Battler and instantly understood. She then pushed the obese cat through the nearest tunnel to get away from Zoycite. Unfortunately, Zoycite jumped right down after them.

Rei and Jadeite were walking around together when they spotted Luna and Red Battler.

"Aw, they must be on a date," Rei smiled.

The girls had been sitting in the little girl's room for a while, expecting an attack, but nothing happened. Ami looked at the Moon Wand.

"The Moon Wand isn't responding! Why didn't I notice it sooner!"

"This girl isn't the youma? But it responded before!" Makoto exclaimed.

"THE CAT!" Usagi yelled and they all ran out the door.

Zoycite followed Luna and Red battler out of the tunnel and onto a roof. Rei noticed this and immediately transformed.

"I won't let you come between two lovers, even if they are cats!" Mars yelled at Zoycite.

"And what are you going to do?" Zoycite sneered and turned Red Battler into a youma. He then retrieved the nijizuishou. But before Zoycite had a chance to disappear like usual Tuxedo Mask showed up, grabbed the nijizuishou and ran off. (AN: Just so you know right now the nijizuishou count is: NV-4 TM-2 SS-1)

The youma looked as if it still had partial memory. It was confused, but still good.

"Shabon Spray!" Mercury attacked, immobilizing the youma.

"MOON HEALIND ANNIHILATION!" Sailor Moon turned the youma back, 'these battles are getting a lot shorter… you would think the Negaverse would come up with something different,' she thought.

After the battle was over, Red Battler returned home to the little girl.

"Luna, don't you want to say good-bye to your boyfriend?" Rei asked.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Su-ure."

"He's not!"

The next day during school Usagi was completely spaced out trying to figure out what she was going to do about the Mamoru situation. I mean, if he didn't know that she was the Princess what immediate danger was there? He would be angry or upset for a while after he found out. However, if she knew her husband (she refers to Mamoru as her husband, which technically he still is. They were bonded together on the Moon for eternity), he would realize that she was only trying to protect him.

Usagi marched to Mamoru's apartment determined to tell him how she felt. She arrived and knocked steadily on the door.

"Hey," smiled a pretty girl as she opened Mamoru's door.

"Hi," answered Usagi, hurt and a little confused, "I'm sorry I think that I may have the wrong apartment."

With that said she walked swiftly to the elevator and pushed the "1st floor" button. Suddenly a hand reached out to prevent the door from closing. Then a very wet man, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist, walked in. The elevator shut behind him, a few seconds later he pushed the stop button.

"How many times must I see you wet and almost naked Mamoru?" Usagi implored as she stared at the floor.

"As many times as you want," Mamoru smiled seductively, "Was there something you wanted?"

'YES!' Her mind screamed, 'Like who was that girl in your apartment!'

"It was nothing," she answered out loud, "I just wanted to speak to Jadeite."

"Then why did you tell Motoki's little sister that you had the wrong apartment, when you knew you didn't?"

"So that's who she was," Usagi said, trying to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear Usako? Don't trouble yourself, I only view her as my little sister as well," Mamoru chuckled.

'That's a relief!' her mind screamed out once more.

"I wasn't jealous," Usagi murmured.

"So what was it that you really wanted?" Mamoru asked as he nudged closer to her.

"It's…" Usagi started, she didn't think she could go through with this…

"It's what?"

"I'm in love with you Chiba Mamoru," Usagi stated matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" Mamoru asked inching closer, keeping his cool.

"Yes," Usagi gulped.

"Well, I'm in love with you too," he replied softly, mere centimetres from her face, "so what now?"

Usagi didn't need any more invitation than this before she kissed him fully on the lips, thirsting for the passion they had once had. Not soon after she was pressed up against the elevator wall, in a full make-out session that was blowing her mind.

Mamoru recognized this kiss from somewhere. Not just from Sailor Moon but from somewhere else…

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Usagi groaned in frustration and dug her communicator out of her pink purse. Mamoru moved from her lips and down to her neck.

"Yes!" Usagi nearly yelled into her communicator irritably.

"There's a meeting tonight at the temple, midnight. I tried to reach you on the phone. Where are you?" Ami's voice came through the communicator and her little head popped into the screen.

Click. Usagi turned off the communicator and flew it to the floor.

"I have to get back, Motoki and his sister will be wondering where I am," Mamoru said, breaking away regretfully.

"I should probably get going to," Usagi sighed as Mamoru took the elevator off of stop and Usagi fixed her dishevelled clothing.

"I want to see you again, tonight," Mamoru smiled as he took a hold of her thin waist.

"Okay, meet me tonight at one o'clock at the bottom of Rei's temple steps," Usagi smiled and gave him a peck on the lips as the elevator came to a stop, "Oh, and you should probably go back up to your apartment and get dressed first."

Usagi laughed as people piled into the elevator who had been waiting and took great measures to stand away from Mamoru, who was still rather wet and wearing only his towel.

Usagi floated home on a cloud. Perhaps this time they would live happily ever after…

At eleven thirty Usagi told her parents that Rei was having some "relationship problems" and she desperately needed her to spend the night. Her parents agreed (her father only because she swore that there would be no men there what-so-ever except for Rei's grandfather). Then he drove her over to Rei's temple. She arrived around twelve, and then jogged up the temple steps.

"Hey guys," Usagi said yawning as she walked into Rei's room and plopped down. Makoto, Nephrite, Luna, Ami, Rei and Jadeite were all already there. Jadeite had a twinkle in his eyes and a smile plastered on his face. Nephrite had an inconspicuous grin hanging lop-sided on his face as he looked at her.

'Oh Kami! What has Mamo-Chan told them!' her mind panicked and her face paled a bit.

"The reason that I called this very important meeting," Luna began, "is to inform you that the final Sailor Senshi will be arriving soon."

"That's awesome!" Usagi chirped, she was ecstatic that Minako would be arriving soon.

"That's not all. I have been told to notify you of your true origins. Each planet that you represent, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and the Moon, was the planet that you were born on. Long, long ago. I, personally, have came from the moon to awaken you all in case the Negaverse was re-awakened," Luna said in a serious tone.

"That's deep," Makoto said in awe.

"How come you didn't tell us sooner Luna?" Rei demanded.

"It wasn't your time to know," Luna replied simply.

"What about Nephrite and Jadeite?" Ami asked.

"They were guardians of Earth," Luna replied.

"Why don't we discuss all of this later. Everyone is spending the night right?" Rei asked.

"I'm not," Usagi answered, "I'm leaving in about fifteen minutes. You guys wouldn't mind covering for me, would you?"

"Why should I cover for you and your boyfriend?" Rei sneered.

"Because I saved Jadeite. You can at least do this for me."

"Fine," Rei retorted, glaring at Usagi with her arms crossed.

"But, if we're covering for you we at least should know who you're sneaking off with," Makoto smiled.

"I bet its Mamoru," Jadeite winked.

"You guys can argue amongst yourselves who he is. I gotta kick it, see you tomorrow," Usagi answered promptly.

"Bye Usa, HAVE FUN!" Jadeite laughed as Usagi exited.

Usagi practically ran down the old stone steps pf the ancient temple once she had seen Mamoru at the bottom waiting for her. She jumped into his awaiting arms and kissed him.

"How was the meeting?" Mamoru asked lovingly as they broke apart.

"Same as always. Full of boring stuff that I already know," she smiled back. She looked over to see his motorbike behind them with two helmets sitting on the seat.

"Where are we going Mamo-Chan?"

"You'll see," he smiled, passed her a helmet, then mounted his bike.

They parked in a small field about three miles out of Tokyo. When they took off their helmets Mamoru gently took Usagi's hand and led her through a path in the woods.

"Mamo-Chan where are we going," she laughed as the brush gently tickled her arms. Mamoru remained silent and they walked on.

They immerged into a large field that Usagi immediately recognized.

.:Flashback:.

"Wow Endy, how beautiful," Serenity remarked looking around.

"Well, it won't look like this for long, not after we start our actual training," Endymion explained, "but first we start with the basics. Defence."

Endymion got into a defence position, or at least that's what Serenity thought.

"This is your stance to protect yourself," Endymion explained, "Slightly spread your legs so you don't topple over, turn slightly sideways and bring your front fist up to protect your face and your other close to your chest ready to attack."

Serenity quickly got into the stance as Endymion showed her. Son he was teaching her all the different ways to block and counter-attack from different angles. After a few hours of this she could block most of Endymion's attacks (occasionally tripping because she still wasn't used to the gravity).

"Good," Endymion said panting, "You're a quick study so it shouldn't take long until I teach you how to attack back."

"That's good, if were done can we go back to the cottage? I really need to take a bath," Serenity said panting back.

……

She knew her way to the training field with no problem at all. When she got there she started warming up her muscles as Endymion had instructed. Just then, she heard something in the trees. She stood up and looked around, scanning where she had heard the noise with her eyes. She saw nothing. Instantly she put her guard up and called,

"Endymion? Endymion is that you? This isn't funny you know," she yelled.

The next thing she felt was someone come up from behind her and grab her arm and twist it around. She let out a screech, but was instantly turned around, her mouth stifled with a hand. She was now looking into the eyes of Seiya, he put a finger to his mouth then let go of hers.

"How…How?" She asked, completely confused, he was supposed to be on the Moon! He was supposed to think that she was on Venus!

"A pretty woman at the castle told me that the Prince had a cottage and had recently gone there, that's how," Seiya explained, "Now, it's time Serenity to give me what I want."

"What's that?" Serenity asked fearfully even though she already knew the answer.

"You, my dear sweet Princess, you," he said as he started to tear off her clothes.

Serenity did the first thing that came to mind, the first thing she had learned from Endymion. She pulled up her knee, hard right into his groin, then punched him in the stomach when he began to kneel over then finally when he was going down elbowed him in the back of the neck. That would keep him down for a while. Then she screamed "ENDYMION!" and started running towards the trail. Endymion of course heard her screech the first time, and was already on his way and met her on the trail. He spotted that her clothes had been torn and embraced her tightly.

"Oh my god Serenity, what happened?" he asked, quaking himself.

"Se… Seiya," Serenity managed to sputter out, and point to the field before she fainted.

Endymion caught her and laid her gently under a tree and stormed out to the field finding Seiya just waking up.

"Oh Endymion, fancy seeing you here," he commented sarcastically, trying to get up. At this Endymion kicked Seiya's arms, causing him to hit the ground with an 'humph.'

"What are you doing here Seiya?" Endymion spat angrily.

.:End Flashback:.

"Mamoru, where are we going?" Usagi asked nervously.

"Don't worry Usako," Mamoru grinned at his beloved, "I own this land, a family heirloom. Nothing will harm you while I'm around."

They walked down a path opposite of the cottage, which Usagi was eternally grateful for at the time. She really didn't think that she was ready to face the spot where her and Endymion had first gotten married.

They walked briskly through the forest again and Usagi started wondering what was in the giant picnic basket that Mamoru had been carrying. Then they finally reached their destination.

It was breath-taking! A gleaming, exonerated, unblemished pool of water was glistening in front of her. Behind it was a indistinct, obscure, bleak, dense forest. The forest top was lit-up by the shimmering, wan, chastity of the full moon whose light glimmered off of the pool. The golden sand she was standing on sifted between the toes of her sandals gently, the grains feeling slightly coarse, but comfy none-the-less.

"This is beautiful Mamo-Chan," Usagi said turning back to him. He was sitting on a fluffy blanket. She went over and sat down beside him.

"This is my place to escape from all the world. My place to escape from all the chaos. I've never shown it to anyone before," Mamoru explained.

"Thank you," Usagi smiled and laid down on the blanket beside him. They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"I'm going for a swim," Usagi stated breaking the silence. She then pulled off her shirt and skirt before Mamoru could even stutter out a word. She was stripped down to her pink bra and pink bikini-cut underwear and jumped into the pool of water.

Usagi was swimming blissfully, the water was quite warm.

"Hey Mamo-Chan, why don't you come in for a swim too?" Usagi asked, knowing how tantalizing she looked.

Mamoru didn't need a written invitation to accept her offer. He quickly stripped himself down to his boxers and jumped in. They played around for a while, having water fights and having Usagi being thrown around. They obviously didn't notice the storm clouds rolling in above them, about to black the beautiful full moon. Suddenly it started pouring and a crash of thunder sounded off in the distance.

"We have to get out of the water," Mamoru said to Usagi and quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the water with him. Everything was soaked and Usagi was shivering, her teeth rattling was the only sound that could be heard. Mamoru grabbed an extra blanket that was pretty dry out of the basket and put it around Usagi's shoulders.

"We have to find shelter Mamo-Chan," Usagi stuttered out, "your motorbike is too far away."

"I have an idea. I own a huge cabin a little way from here, down the path. It has got to be hundreds, if not thousands, of years old though. I don't think anyone in my family has ever gone into it. Come on Usako, it's worth a try."

Mamoru took Usagi's hand gently and led her to the cabin where she was almost certain that if they entered Mamoru would regain some, if not all, of his memories. This fact both scared her and exhilarated her.

When they reached the cabin it looked exactly how they had left it! Not one leaf out of place or one bush deformed!

.:Flashback:.

His "cottage" looked more like a mansion. It was made of logs, but was two stories and had a balcony. It was colossal! Serenity pulled down the hood of her cloak as she looked around. It was beautiful in here and smelt of the woods.

.:End Flashback:.

"Holy shit!" Usagi said mesmerized. She couldn't believe that it looked identical in every way, she was completely dumbfounded.

"Yah, this doesn't look deteriorated at all," Mamoru answered, not catching on and confused, "In fact, it's in perfect shape…"

Mamoru walked over, opened the door. Usagi walked in slowly, completely stunned. Mamoru followed closely behind her.

"I wonder if there are any candles left here," Mamoru asked out-loud. Usagi reached behind her, where she knew that they had left a candle a millennia ago and was surprised to find it still there.

"Here," she said, passing it to him.

"Thanks," Mamoru smiled into the darkness, then lit it and began searching for other candles, which they found quite easily with Usagi's help.

"Is it alright if I go upstairs for a moment Mamo-Chan?" Usagi implored.

"Of course Usako," Mamoru replied benevolently, "just be careful."

Mamoru then proceeded to the fireplace and started a fire with the logs that sat beside the fireplace. Perfectly stacked and in the exact spot where they had left them. This was beyond weird for Usagi.

Usagi took a candle and headed upstairs. Her first stop, the place she had been thinking about since she had arrived, was Endymion's old room. She opened the door that should have been old and rusted quietly. She lit all of the candles in the room, lighting it up. It was eerie that everything was in the exact same spot and there wasn't even a speck of dust!

"Mother!" Usagi whispered harshly seemingly to the air.

The small form of a fairy appeared before Usagi with Odango's adorning her hair.

"Yes beloved," the queen answered her daughters call calmly.

"What do you think you're doing? Is this some kind of sick practical joke? 'Cause I'm definitely not laughing. This cabin should have been long gone hundreds of years ago, along with all of these things! Why is everything the same as the day we left?"

"Something has to restore Endymion's memory, does it not dearest?" the Queen smiled knowingly, "I just thought I would help speed the process along."

"Usako, you should come downstairs the fire is going and it will warm you up," Mamoru's voice bellowed upstairs. Queen Serenity disappeared.

"Mamo-Chan there's some dry clothes up here that will fit us. Why don't you come up and get dressed in dry clothes then we can warm up by the fire?" Usagi hollered back.

Mamoru lightly jogged up the stairs.

"Great idea Usako," Mamoru smiled as he entered the room, "I didn't even think this place still existed. Especially in this condition…"

"Nor did I…" Usagi mumbled to herself.

"Pardon?" Mamoru asked, wondering what on earth Usagi just mumbled.

"Nothing, I'm just tired that's all. It must be around two thirty in the morning."

"I agree. Why don't we get changed quickly? We can sleep downstairs near the fireplace. I'll bring down this mattress."

"That'd be great," Usagi smiled, "The clothes are in the closet. Could out pick something out for us?"

"Sure thing."

Mamoru began to sift through the closet and Usagi began to search through her old dresser for her undergarments. She managed to find a descent pair of underwear, but no hope of a bra.

"I've found us something," Mamoru smiled proudly, pleased with himself.

He pulled her out one of her old long silver dresses.

'Great, silver or white,' she groaned in her mind. Mamoru must have picked it up because then he added,

"I was leaning towards this black one but it seems a bit too dressy to sleep in…"

"It's alright, some people say I look good in silver," Usagi smiled at the own joke.

Usagi picked up her beautiful old gown and walked out of Endymion's room and into Jadeite's old room to get changed.

'This dress and all the other things here are probably worth millions now…' she thought as she slipped on the dress that still fit her as perfectly as the day she had it tailored for herself. But all of her clothes had been that way…

She stepped out of Jadeite's room, fully changed and walked back to Endymion's room.

"Hey Mamoru, are you doing alright?" Usagi asked as she rapped gently on his door.

"I can't figure this out!" Mamoru's muffled voice called frustrated through the door.

Usagi giggled and walked into the room. What a sight! Mamoru was standing there looking very dishevelled.

"Here let me help you," Usagi smiled and walked over to help Mamoru dress.

"See, it's not that bad," Usagi laughed as she fixed Mamoru's clothing. Usagi could hardly look at Mamoru in his old outfit. It made her want to break down in tears. Sure she had Mamoru again but it just wasn't the same. She remember, he didn't.

After Mamoru straightened his shirt he finally got to look at his beautiful Usako. She was gorgeous! The dress she was wearing fit her like a second skin.

.:Flashback:.

"Your Senshi training, when do you want to start?" Endymion repeated.

"Oh, right away, as soon as possible. Tomorrow morning?" Serenity replied.

"Okay, tomorrow morning. But, do you have anything to wear to train in?"

"All I have are Silver and White outfits. That's all Mother would allow me to wear," Serenity said honestly.

"Well, you can't wear one of those," Endymion pondered out load, "How about tomorrow, after breakfast, we ride into town and buy you some new clothes. That aren't white and silver?"

"That would be great," Serenity smiled, "But how am I going to ride a horse?"

"That's what we're doing right now," Endymion said, pulling Serenity up off of the couch and out to the barn.

"Okay," Endymion instructed, "First thing is to teach you how to mount and dismount a horse correctly. Place your left foot in that loop and pull your right side over the horse. Good," he said as she did it correctly.

"Now dismount, pull your right foot out of the loop and lower yourself down the left side, that's great you're quite a fast learner Sere," he said as she also did this without fault.

She mounted Artemis once more and looked at Endymion.

"I know from watching you that to get the horse to go you kick it in the sides. But how do you steer and stop?" She asked.

"To steer, pull the reigns in the direction that you want to go in. To stop, just pull the reigns back," Endymion explained.

"Simple enough, can we try?" Serenity asked excitedly.

"Yes, just hang on and I'll follow you on Apollo," Endymion said, mounting the caramel horse. Then they rode off, out of the barn.

Serenity got the hang of it right away and her, with Endymion riding beside her, until Endymion started yawning.

"Sere, we've both had a long day. Why don't we head back to the cottage and get some sleep? We're going to be worked just as hard tomorrow."

Reluctantly Serenity agreed and they headed back towards the barns to put Apollo and Artemis in their stables. Once they had done that they walked back to the cottage and up the stares. Serenity hadn't noticed how incredibly tired she was until she actually went back into the cottage and felt the heat hit her body. Her eyes started to close as she was taking off of her cloak and shoes. Endymion seemed to notice this and followed behind her up the stairs. It seemed to be an accurate guess to because at the top of the stairs Serenity fell asleep and nearly fell back down them. Luckily, once more, Endymion had been there to catch her. He picked her up and carried her into his, or while he was staying there 'her', bedroom and laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her to keep her warm. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight sweet Princess, my Usako," He whispered, then went to go to sleep in Nephrites (now referred to his) room.

The Next Morning

The next morning Serenity woke up to the sweet smell of eggs, wafting to her bedroom. She rolled over under the comfortable blankets.

'How did I get here? I don't remember climbing into bed?' she asked in her mind.

She, however, got up and got dressed. She donned one of her usual White or silver outfits. This one she chose was silver and outlined in a gold-yellowish trim. It was sleeveless and showed her perfectly formed chest. It ended just below her ankles. Serenity then brushed her hair and put it into its usual style and walked downstairs, following the sweet aroma of breakfast. She arrived at the kitchen while Endymion was placing the eggs onto two separate plates (I'll let you imagine how they were cooked, however you like). He then turned around to see Serenity, a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, sitting the plates beside each other on the table, following two full glasses of what looked like orange juice.

"I slept beautifully, and yourself?" she asked, taking her spot at the table.

"Magnificently. I hope you have gotten a lot of rest for today," He said, the smile not fading from his face.

"I can't wait, I get colorful clothes AND get to train, under you, it's going to be great," Serenity said brightly, then took a bite of the food, "And you just made my day by making me breakfast, it's great!"

"Well, it's the least that I could do."

"The LEAST you could do!" Serenity sputtered, "Endymion, you saved me twice, you brought me here to keep me safe, you BOUGHT me a HORSE, then you make me breakfast! Endymion, I owe you so much!"

Endymion smiled and turned to her. She swallowed her food and waited for him to speak.

"You don't owe me anything," Endymion explained, then leaned in and brushed his lips gently against hers, "but consider that what you owe me, nothing more, nothing less."

"I…I…" she stuttered, then grabbed him and gave him the most passionate kiss she could summon up. Eventually they broke away from lack of oxygen.

"Consider that re-payment," she said, then walked out to the hallway and put her shoes and cloak on.

.:End Flashback:.

Mamoru shook his head. Just because the Princess looked like Usagi and kissed like her meant nothing. Mamoru grabbed Usagi tenderly by the waist and pulled her in to a kiss. Usagi didn't object in the least.

They walked downstairs and laid on the coach by the fireplace before Mamoru went up to get the mattress.


	18. Chapter 17

"I love you Usako," Mamoru whispered gently into her sensitive ear. She giggles lightly.

"I love you too Mamo-Chan," Usagi smiled innocently and gave his a chaste kiss. Suddenly an evil thought occurred to her and she nibbled on his bottom lip.

'Hey, if you have the knowledge use it,' she laughed to herself.

Mamoru growled when she did this. Usagi smiled at him, again, innocently. She then gave him another peck on the lips and fell asleep.

'How did she know about that?' Mamoru asked himself stunned (nibbling on his bottom lip always sent shivers down his spine). He shrugged it off as a lucky guess and fell asleep.

Usagi woke up the next day with the sun shining brightly in her face through the giant windows in the living room. She had a strange, yet familiar sense of comfort. Last nights memories came flooding to her abruptly, leaving her to wonder where on earth Mamoru had gotten to.

Usagi sat up to go and search for him. Then she spotted him sauntering down the stairs, looking very confused. He had a extremely perplexed look plastered onto his face.

"Are you alright Mamo-Chan?"

Mamoru merely nodded, but he looked ready to faint.

"Mamoru what's wrong?" Usagi asked slowly, worried that he may have found something that would trigger his memories… OH KAMI! Her wedding dress would still be hanging in their closet, that would surely trigger his memories!"

"Usagi do you have any recollection of this cottage? Anything at all? Please be completely honest with me," Mamoru pleaded.

Usagi didn't know if she was prepared for this. Fate could be so cruel sometimes!

"Yes," Usagi answered, her voice low, as she stared at the floor.

"How much?" Mamoru asked, his voice cracked.

"Ev…Everything," Usagi replied.

"Why, why didn't you tell me?" he sounded hurt, "why didn't you tell me who we were? That we were married here? That, that the room that we changed in was ours? That, that that was the first place… the first place we ever made love?"

Usagi had tears flowing freely in a stream down her face. The memories hurt, but the pain in Mamoru's voice hurt her more.

"I…I didn't want to burden you," Usagi cried to him, "I didn't want to pin you down by a vow that we had made a thousand years ago and you didn't remember. I wanted you to pick me again from your own free will."

Mamoru walked over to Usagi quickly and engulfed her in his arms, allowing her to cry into his shirt. He breathed in her calming scent as her crying began to cease.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. How much do you remember?" Usagi sniffed.

"I remember running from someone and ending up here, at this cottage. I remember proposing to you, then having our friends arrive, but I couldn't see their faces. Then I remember our wedding day. You were beautiful, like an angel descending from the heavens. The last thing I remember is our wedding night. Were we important people?"

"In a way," Usagi sort of lied, of course they were important! They were the frickin' Prince and Princess of the whole Solar System!

"I have so many memories flashbacks. It's so confusing…" Mamoru frowned.

"I know, I'm sorry but I can't help you. You have to figure this out on your own. It's probably better if you don't know for now. It's safer," Usagi answered, tears threatening her eyes once more.

"It's not my safety I'm worried about anymore Usako," Mamoru said gently, brushing his hand down her cheek bone, "You have so many secrets, so many identities…"

"Mamo-Chan, make love to me," Usagi said in barely a whisper, her eyes fluttering open.

"Usako, we've been dating for a day…" Mamoru protested.

"Yes, but we've been married for over a thousand years Husband. I don't want to die tomorrow and lose you again without your touch."

"You won't die tomorrow!" Mamoru protested.

"How do you know? What if one day I face an enemy I can't defeat?"

"Please don't talk like that Usa…"

"Please Mamoru. You, after all, are the only one entitled to me. I am your wife, the pledges we took were for eternity."

"Are you sure you want to do this? Mamoru implored nervously.

"Of course. It'll only be my first time in this body."

Mamoru smiled and carried Usagi upstairs to their bedroom.

A week later the Senshi all sat at the Crown waiting for Usagi and still waiting for answers. They wanted to know who she had ran off with and what had transpired. The door of the arcade swung open and two extraordinarily gleeful people walked in. When the girls turned to look, Rei looked as if she almost died of a heart attack!

"Hey guys," Usagi smiled happily as her and Mamoru piled into the corner booth with the Senshi, Jadeite and Nephrite, "What's up?"

"You ditched us at our last meeting to run off with Mamoru in the dead of the night?" Makoto grinned at her.

"I told you!" Jadeite laughed as he punched Mamoru in the shoulder.

Rei looked at Usagi and raised and eyebrow, "Usagi, your aura is different… what did you do?"

"What?" Usagi blushed, "Nothing!"

"Hey guys what'll it be?" Motoki asked beaming. He seemed happy about the couple.

Rei and Jadeite both ordered some fries, Makoto and Nephrite ordered 2 cheeseburger platters… each! Ami ordered a small vegetarian pizza and Usagi and Mamoru ordered Ice Cream Cake with a side of chocolate ice cream. Once the orders got to their table Usagi and Mamoru went into their own little world. They were feeding each other and giggling.

"Oh dear god! Their like newlyweds!" Nephrite laughed.

Usagi glared at Nephrite, "Listen guys, Mamo-Chan promised he'd take me to the park today so we could have a romantic stroll," Usagi excused Mamoru and herself and Mamoru when they had finished.

"Alright, just keep your communicator on you," Ami replied.

"So where do you want to take this romantic stroll at?" Mamoru smirked at her when they exited.

"Why, in that giant bed of yours of course, darling," Usagi gave her mischievous smile and raced off.

.:Twenty minutes later:.

"Hey Rei, do you want to head over to my apartment and watch some TV?" Jadeite asked.

"Sure, I'd love to," Rei smiled and they were off.

Jadeite and Rei exited the elevator and Jadeite un-locked the door of his and Mamoru's apartment and stepped in. Mamoru was standing right in front of them, all sweaty, only wearing his boxers, and looked like a deer trapped in headlights.

"What's going on…" Jadeite asked slowly.

Suddenly Usagi walked out of Mamoru's room in a robe, she didn't notice Rei and Jadeite.

"Hey Mamo-Chan I thought you were just coming out for a glass of water," Usagi smiled to him. Then she looked in the direction that Mamoru was staring and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"There had better be clothes on under that robe," Rei said menacingly.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Mars here," Rei said, answering her communicator.

"Mars there's a battle in the Park! Zoycite turned some guy from the Redman show into a youma! Naru and Umino are in the trouble and I can't contact Moon!" Ami's worried voice came through the communicator.

"Moon's with me, we'll be right there," Rei answered and buzzed out.

"Rei, please don't tell the others," Usagi pleaded.

"We'll talk about this later," Rei said sternly and emotionless, "let's get to the battle."

Moon and Mars ran quickly to the Red Man show to discover everyone covered in Marimo (moss-like stuff, but in giant balls).

"We don't know how to get it off without injuring anyone!" Jupiter cried desperately.

"It's actually quite easily done," Zoycite laughed, "just hand me the nijizuishou and my youma, who is hiding quite nicely, will release everyone."

"If I give you the nijizuishou you promise to set them free," Sailor Moon asked, worried about her friends,

"Indeed, I would have no other use for them."

"Fine," sailor Moon said and handed Zoycite the crystal. Which was almost immediately hit away by Tuxedo Mask's cane.

The youma instantly came out of hiding and Sailor Moon dusted it.

Tuxedo Mask lunged for the nijizuishou, as did Zoycite. Zoycite somehow managed to get it first and quickly disappeared.

"Dammit!" Tuxedo mask cursed.

Mars started towards sailor Moon. He could see that she was rather worried. He rushed over, picked sailor moon up, and jumped her to the Mamoru's apartment roof.

"Mamoru asked me to help you out of a jam with mars," Tuxedo Mask explained.

"Thank you," she smiled brightly and began her walk to the elevator and his apartment.

"Mamo-Chan you seem stressed," Usagi said worriedly after she had de-transformed back into her robe.

"I was worried about you," he replied as she began to massage his tense shoulders.

"No need to worry, I can take care of myself," she answered soothingly.

"I know…" Mamoru answered and closed his eyes, enjoying his massage.

"Sorry to break-up the love fest," Jadeite interrupted, "but I'm going to go and stay at the temple tonight. See you guys tomorrow."

Mamoru looked at Usagi once Jadeite exited and smiled evilly.

"Oh no!" Usagi laughed as Mamoru picked her up and carried her down the hall.

When Usagi finally went home all she wanted to do was sleep, and sleep she did. Three weeks passed and Usagi hadn't been feeling very well at all. She was eating a lot more than she usually did, she vomited every morning, and she was getting tired very easily. She was starting to think that maybe she was… but it couldn't be.

"Hello," Usagi yawned tiredly as she answered her ringing phone.

"Hey Usa, it's Makoto. Jadeite and Nephrite are taking off somewhere so I was wondering if you'd like to hang out. We could go shopping around Tokyo."

"Sure thing," Usagi replied, "Meet me at the arcade in about two hours."

"Ok, thanks bye."

"Bye," Usagi hung up the phone. She picked out her clothes, then ran to the bathroom to bring up her food from yesterday.

Usagi brushed her teeth, got dressed and headed to the Arcade to meet Makoto.

"Breaking news!" said a feminine voice, interrupting Luna's favourite soap opera, "Sailor Moon just stopped three armed robbers at the bank. We're interviewing the bank manager now…"

"Usagi, no way!" Luna's eyes bulged out.

Usagi and Makoto decided to go shopping. They were walking down the street when they heard a commotion. Usagi looked up to see two men in distress, suddenly Sailor Moon came to their rescue. Usagi fainted abruptly.

Mamoru was in the bookstore, trying to find something to read to keep his thoughts off of his beautiful girlfriend. He happened to look out the window and see two men (window cleaners) falling. Sailor Moon jumped down and saved them. This surprised Mamoru a lot, even more so when he saw Usagi standing on the sidewalk. She fainted suddenly, luckily Makoto had caught her.

"I saw what happened, is Usako alright?" Mamoru asked panting, he had run the whole way there.

"When she saw the fake Sailor Moon she just collapsed," Makoto said concerned about the girl laying in her arms.

'It's not like her to do this,' Mamoru fretted in his mind, "Makoto, call the girls and get them to meet at the arcade. That's where I'm taking Usako."

"Alright, see you there," Makoto said quickly and slipped into the nearest alleyway to use her communicator.

About 15 minutes later Rei, Makoto, Ami, Mamoru and Usagi (who had awaken) sat in the backroom of the arcade.

"I've found her," Ami said, looking up from her computer, "our fake Sailor Moon is at the docks."

"Then off we go," Usagi said mad. She was rather upset that someone would steal her name.

"Be careful Usako," Mamoru told her.

"Don't worry," she smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek as they left.

.: With Zoycite and Kunzite:.

"How come I have to dress up as Sailor Moon!" Zoycite complained angrily.

"Because I'm stronger than you," Kunzite replied bored.

The Sailor Senshi arrived on the docks.

"When I saw the news I knew that it wasn't the real Sailor Moon. I really don't think that she could do any of that," mars spoke up.

"Thanks Mars," Sailor Moon replied sarcastically.

"Guys, stop bickering. We need to find this fake Sailor Moon and figure out what she's up to. We have no idea if she's a friend or enemy," Mercury spoke up.

A girl's scream cut Mercury off. The Senshi all looked up to where the yell came from. The fake Sailor Moon was tied up and hanging off of the crane over-head. Kunzite was standing on the crane looking at them.

"Guys we have to save her," the real Sailor Moon spoke up. She couldn't bare to see someone tied up like that.

"It might be a trap, we can't just go barging in," Jupiter answered.

Next thing you know Sailor Moon yelled up to Kunzite,

"It's a bad habit to tie girls up like that you know, Nega Scum!"

Kunzite just smiled, then created a large black dome around the Senshi. Mars and Jupiter tried their attacks on it, but the dome merely absorb the energy.

"Is this the power of the legendary Sailor Senshi?" Kunzite laughed and the dome began to shrink slowly.

Tuxedo Mask arrived at the dock and thought that this had to be a trap. After spotting the fake sailor Moon, thinking it was the real one, he quickly saved her from the crane. He took her beside a nearby building and set her down.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Stupid cape-boy," the fake Sailor Moon sneered and stabbed Tuxedo Mask in the shoulder with a crystal shard.

Zoycite took off his Sailor Moon costume and went to attack Tuxedo Mask again, but he had fled with his injured shoulder and hid.

The barrier around the Senshi was becoming gradually smaller. Sailor Moon was starting to panic. What if she was… No, she couldn't possibly be. She started to get flustered and was having a hard time breathing and she was becoming nauseous.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?" Mercury asked as Jupiter tried her Supreme Thunder on the dome once more. Kunzite cackled at their futile attempts.

"It's impossible to break through my barrier Sailor Senshi!"

"Cape-boy, come out, come out where-ever you are," Zoycite taunted, trying to draw out Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo mask decided to make a run for it, he could sense that Sailor Moon was in immediate danger and she needed him desperately. He had to save his love. Zoycite had unfortunately spotted him on his run and ran at him with a sword. Tuxedo Mask managed to swing around quickly and block the attack, but his mask flew off. He covered his face with his cape quickly, hoping that no one managed to see his face. Zoycite went to make the finishing blow on Tuxedo Mask when a girl hollered,

"Crescent Beam!" And blasted Zoycite's hand. Zoycite disappeared almost immediately.

"Tuxedo mask got away," Zoycite reported to Kunzite when he appeared beside him.

"Well, then we'll just have to lure him out," Kunzite smiled evilly.

The Sailor Senshi were squeezed together in the confinement of the small black dome. The only one still conscious was Sailor Moon, and that was barely. Their oxygen was quickly fading away.

"If you want to save the Senshi, Tuxedo Mask, bring the nijizuishou and we'll let them go," Zoycite taunted.

"No Don't! Please don't it's a trap!" Sailor Moon yelled out with her remaining energy to her lover. The she herself fell unconscious.

After seeing that Sailor Moon had blacked-out Tuxedo Mask put his mask back on and stumbled out.

"There's no hope. You should just give up now," Kunzite said calmly to Tuxedo Mask.

"No matter how hard it is, you shouldn't give up!" The girl from earlier shouted as she reappeared, "Crescent Beam!"

The girl dressed in an orange Senshi fuku blasted Kunzite's hands with her beam and the barrier dissolved.

"Zoycite, Nephrite, retreat NOW!" Beryl's voice demanded and the two generals disappeared.

The Senshi started gagging for air and regaining consciousness. Sailor Moon looked up drearily to their saviour,

"Sailor V? You're Sailor V-Chan right?" she demanded.

A cat that was identical to Luna, except it was white, walked up beside the new Senshi,

"This is Sailor V, also known as Sailor Venus," the cat's male voice explained.

"Artemis!" Luna, who had just arrived, shouted out.

"Luna," Artemis smiled.

Sailor Moon looked around sadly for Tuxedo Mask, but to her dismay he had already left.

"The five Senshi and two cats have gathered. Everything is ready," Artemis said to Luna.

"Are you the Princess we've been looking for?" Mars asked Venus.

Venus smiled,

"No, I'm just a Senshi like you, to protect the Princess."

The girls then shook hands and introduced themselves when Artemis spoke up,

"Sorry to break this up girls, but Sailor Venus and I have a lead to follow. Luna and I have decided to meet tomorrow. Ciao." And Venus and Artemis exited.

"Queen Beryl, why didn't you let us finish off the Senshi and Tuxedo mask?" Zoycite demanded.

"Because I want him alive," Queen beryl replied simply, "I know who he is."


	19. Chapter 18

Mamoru struggled home, his shoulder bleeding severely and sat down on his couch. Zoycite appeared suddenly on his large TV screen and challenged him to a duel for all seven of the nijizuishou, Mamoru readily accepted.

Usagi woke up early the next morning after having a horrible nights sleep. She then ran to the bathroom and spewed up all that she had eaten the previous day. For the past few weeks she had been sleeping badly and throwing up in the mornings, and she thought she knew why. Usagi had secretly bought a home pregnancy test while Makoto was looking for clothes when they were shopping. Usagi quickly got it and follow the instructions giving on the box. Twenty minutes later she glanced at it. Then glanced again. Then picked it up quickly and stared at it with her jaw hanging. Positive. Positive! She was going to be a mother at sixteen! She should have been shocked, appalled, scared, but she was delighted. Her and her perfect husband were going to have a baby! Granted, no one else knew they were technically married yet… but _finally _the Moon and Earth Kingdoms would have a legitimate heir when her and Endymion took up the throne!

Usagi had been late for school, thus causing the detention she was now in. However, she couldn't help but be blissful all day long. After she left the detention she had to run all the way to Rei's shrine to even begin to make it there on time. But on her way there she happened to see Mamoru walking lamely down the street and was instantly worried about her husband, the father of her baby. The thought of that made her giddy.

"Hey Baby," she smiled as she walked over to him, then frowned instantly. He looked really injured, so she soothed his back by rubbing it.

"You're always so energetic Usako," he smiled at her, "stay that way forever for me. Bye."

She stared blankly at him, dreadfully confused. What just happened? Then she looked at her hand and spotted blood.

"Kami!" she said to herself and ran off after Mamoru.

Mamoru walked down an alleyway and Usagi managed to catch up to him. He swung around at her and she shrieked.

"Usako, what are you doing here?" he exhaled.

"You're bleeding Mamo-Chan. You should be at a hospital, or at least at home in bed," Usagi answered with her brow furrowed.

"Please just go to school Usako," Mamoru pleaded and began to walk off again into the nearest park, the one by the Starlight Tower.

"Mamo-Chan whatever you're doing please don't! You can't get injured more you might die!" Usagi yelled after him crying, then ran up to him again, "please husband," she begged and grabbed his arm.

Suddenly a force field surrounded them and they were carried away to the nearby tower where Zoycite awaited.

Luna, Ami, Rei and Makoto waited at the Hikawa Shrine for Usagi. She wasn't at home or school, she wasn't answering her communicator and Ami couldn't pinpoint her with her computer. Then a blonde junior high girl bounced up to them.

"Welcome to the Hikawa Shrine, may I help you?" Rei asked politely.

"Konnichi'wa, I'm Aino Minako AKA Sailor Venus."

"Sorry we didn't recognize you in your normal form (AN: Like there THAT different…)," Rei apologized.

"It's alright. If I didn't already know who you all were, I wouldn't have recognized you guys either. Where's Usagi?" Minako asked.

Usagi had fainted from all of the stress she had been put under and she way lying unconscious on the floor.

"Usako, Usako are you ok?" Mamoru asked alarmed as he kneeled beside Usagi, trying to wake her.

"She has nothing to do with this!" Mamoru yelled as he saw Zoycite appear, fearing he knew that Usagi was Sailor Moon somehow, "please, return her to a safe place.

"I will. After you put your nijizuishou between us, as agreed," Zoycite replied coolly, placing his five down on the floor. Mamoru followed Zoycite's lead with his two. Suddenly, Kunzite appeared and grabbed the nijizuishou.

"DAMN!" Mamoru yelled and threw a rose at Kunzite, which missed after he vanished.

Usagi started to regain consciousness and saw Zoycite. Instinctively her hand moved to her abdomen and wandered what was going on. Zoycite then vanished and told Mamoru to meet him on the top floor.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked drowsily as Mamoru helped her off the floor gently. Then, the ceiling began to collapse around hem. They ran quickly towards the elevator and just made it moments before the whole floor they were on buckled on itself.

The Senshi arrived at the Starlight Tower where they were sensing an abnormal amount of dark energy emitting from it. Mercury used her visor to scan the whole tower.

"Usagi and Mamoru are in there! All of the entrances are blocked…" Mercury frowned.

"Not for long!" Jupiter yelled out, "Supreme Thunder!"

"Mamo-Chan, why do you need the nijizuishou?" Usagi asked Mamoru sadly as the elevator climbed higher and higher.

"Because I need the Ginzuishou," he explained solemnly, "when I was six my parents died in a car accident, I lost my memory. I still don't know who I really am. I don't even know if my real name is Mamoru. The only memories that I'm really sure of are the ones I shared with you over a millennia ago. I'm hoping it will solve my memory problems so I can know who I really am."

"Why didn't you tell me before Mamo-Chan?" Usagi asked sadly, "I love you more than anyone in the world," then she kissed him, "but soon, I'm afraid you'll have to come second."

"Why?" Mamoru asked desperately.

"Because… I'm pregnant."

"Really!" Mamoru asked enthusiastically, hugging Usagi tightly, but gently thinking that she may break. Then they kissed passionately, "how long a long are you?"

"About four weeks," she answered timidly.

"That's so amazing," he said blissfully, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

"You mean you're not mad that you're going to be a father and your only 18?"

"Of course not, this is the most amazing, wonderful thing ever! We're going to have a family! Oh Usako, will you marry me? According to the law on earth now? Please say yes!"

"Of course I'll marry you Mamo-Chan!" Usagi laughed tearfully as he picked her up and swung her around.

"You shouldn't be here," he said sullenly, as he rested his lips on her forehead, "it's too dangerous for you and our baby."

"I won't leave you," Usagi replied more tears rolled down her cheek.

Kunzite turned out all of the lights in Tokyo, then turned the starlight tower into a hide-a-way for the Negaverse as he stared at the seven nijizuishou on the cushion.

The elevator Usagi and Mamoru rested in came to an abrupt stop. Usagi and Mamoru stepped out carefully, just to see a giant fireball coming down at them!

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

"It's too bad," Zoycite play-mocked, "I'll just tell Queen Beryl that Mamoru died in an accident."

"Not true!" Sailor Moon replied triumphantly.

"Oh, well then Tuxedo Mask should come out and play," Zoycite laughed.

"Tuxedo Mask isn't here!" Sailor Moon said, playing dumb. Of course she knew that Mamoru was Tuxedo Mask!

"Yes I am," Mamoru said and turned into Tuxedo Mask, "leave the rest to me. I'll protect you Sailor Moon." He then turned to face Zoycite.

"Let's settle this," Zoycite said.

"Fine. Just leave Sailor Moon alone," he demanded, worried about his wife and un-born child.

"Alright," Zoycite laughed, then released a crystal-spear from behind Sailor Moon. Thinking that he had finally gotten ridden of the Moon brat. At the last moment Tuxedo Mask jumped between the crystal-spear and Sailor Moon.

"NO!" Sailor Moon's scream pierced the night as her lover, the father of her baby, fell before her eyes.

The Senshi arrived.

Sailor Moon collapsed onto the floor beside her beloved and began to cry. The first tear that fell glistened and the nijizuishou that Kunzite held appeared before her. The seven pieces gathered at her single tear and formed together as the Ginzuishou, which instantly took its place within the Moon Wand. Sailor Moon then transformed into a beautiful white ball gown.

"It's the Princess! Princess Serenity!" Artemis gasped.

"You will not live!" Zoycite bellowed.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Serenity called and blasted Zoycite backwards.

"Endymion, please you cannot leave me. We're finally together again," Serenity cried as she cradled Endymion in her lap, "You'll miss out on our child's birth, her first words, her first everything. Please come back to me husband!"

Serenity used what was left of her energy to restore everyone back to his or her full memories, then collapsed back into Sailor Moon.

"What happened?" Venus asked as the Senshi ran over to their Princess. They hadn't heard anything that she had said to Endymion.

"She's exhausted from the power over-load," Luna explained.

"Sailor Moon will be alright. Tuxedo Mask is injured very badly though," Mercury said gloomily.

Kunzite appeared on the scene to find Zoycite unconscious. He teleported Tuxedo Mask to Queen Beryl, but left Zoycite behind thinking that he would be a dead-weight.

Sailor Jupiter was carrying Sailor Moon on her back as the Senshi looked around the place for an exit.

"This is very difficult," Mercury said, typing on her computer and scanning the area with her visor.

"That's because this place is only connected to your world through 2-dimensions, not 3," answered a masculine voice.

"Zoycite!" Venus yelled and everyone went to attack stance.

"Wait! Princess Serenity healed me when she blasted me! Like Jadeite and Nephrite!" Zoycite explained, "I remember everything!"

"Guys, leave him be until Sailor Moon wakes up and confirms that," Mercury said, trying to hide the tears in her eyes through her visor.

"Which I sure hope is soon," Jupiter grunted, adjusting Moon on her back, she may be a Princess but she sure isn't light."

"I heard that," Sailor Moon grunted into Jupiter's shoulder.

"Sailor Moon you're awake!" Sailor Venus said happily as Jupiter sat her down.

"Where's Endymion?" Sailor Moon asked panicking and looking around frantically, "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Calm down Princess," Zoycite said soothingly, "you'll lose consciousness again from stress."

"Oh, Zoy! Please tell me that he's alright!" Sailor Moon pleaded as she cried into his shoulder. She knew that she had healed him and everyone else was looking at her as if she were mad.

"He's alive," Mars answered, "the enemy took him."

"Does everyone remember everything?" Luna asked, they all nodded.

"Then you remember how you're all destined to fight for good, and the protection of Princess Serenity," Artemis added.

They all nodded, except for Sailor Moon.

"I don't want to fight," she started crying again, "I don't want to be the Princess anymore. I don't care about destiny! Everyone I love and care about gets hurt, I can't stand it!"

Mars stepped forward and slapped Sailor Moon across the face, "Weakling! Wimp!"

"I am weak. I'm not strong like you Rei-Chan. I've never been."

"Mamoru tried to save a weakling like you!" she said as she started crying. Her and Mamoru were good friends, they met at Karate class.

"No," Usagi yelled out with anger, her tear-stained face looking up, "he tried to save his child!"

"Are you saying…" Jupiter asked.

"I'm pregnant," Usagi stated.

"Well, technically you and Endymion were bound for all eternity. Which means you're still married…" Zoycite said.

"Guys we can discuss this later I've found an exited," Mercury butted in.

"You will not leave here alive!" Kunzite said appearing.

"Kunzite…" Venus whimpered.

Mars and Jupiter then sent their combined attacks at Kunzite, who promptly sent them back at them, knocking them both into unconsciousness. Mercury then stepped in and tried, when Kunzite sent her attack back Zoycite jumped out in front of her and they both took the hit.

"Give up the Ginzuishou Princess," he demanded.

"You'll have to go through me first," Venus said, stepping in front of Sailor Moon. Kunzite smiled evilly and shot a big blast of energy at her. Venus held on, bracing herself, but towards the end of the blow, she fell.

Sailor Moon and Kunzite stared each other down. Kunzite was the first to move and sent another huge ball of energy out.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Sailor Moon cried out as she used the Ginzuishou's power to reflect the attack and completely destroy the nega-hide-a-way, turning the Starlight Tower back into the Starlight Tower.

Queen Beryl leaned over her machine and stared at the body of Endymion capsuled inside of it and smiled.

"Serenity," Endymion's brow furrowed as he shifted. Beryl's smile was instantly replaced by a grimace.


	20. Chapter 19

The night that Mamoru was captured Ami wouldn't let Usagi be alone. The Senshi didn't want Usagi falling into a state of depression, so they threw a sleepover at Makoto and Nephrite's place to try and keep her cheered up. Ami ran a scan of Usagi with her computer to make sure that both Usagi and the baby were okay. It was around nine o'clock when Usagi spoke out,

"Listen guys, why don't you all catch up with Zoycite? You all remember everything now so you don't need me here to explain it to you. I'm tired," Usagi yawned.

"You can stay in my bed Princess," Nephrite offered, "My room is the second door on the left."

"Thanks," Usagi smiled gratuitously and walked calmly to the door, entered, and shut it gently behind her. Inside of the room she leaned against the door with her eyes closed tightly. She slid down the whole length of the door slowly and placed her head in her arms, while her arms laid on her knees, then started weeping. She couldn't tell if Mamoru was dead or alive at this point. All of her ties to him seemed to be disconnected and broken by some sort of barrier. She didn't want her child to grow up without his/her daddy.

After about a half an hour Usagi made her way to the bed and managed to tuck herself in.

'Today should have been the happiest day of my life,' Usagi thought to herself as she lay there in bed, 'I found out my husband and I are having a baby, and we've gotten engaged. But of course, someone had to snatch him away from me again.'

Usagi took out the star locket that she carried with her since she had gotten it back. She opened it gently and the soft, soothing song wafted through-out the bedroom. She placed the open locket on the table beside the bed and let the beautiful sound lull her to sleep.

.:Dream World:.

Serenity and Endymion carefully removed their crowns and set them on Serenity's dresser.

"We're not going to survive this battle," Serenity said, with her back to Endymion, digging through her drawers.

"Usako, don't talk like that," Endymion said, hugging her from behind.

"But the Outer Senshi could not defeat the vile creature Beryl, and I know you felt it, we both did, when… when she murdered your parents," Serenity turned around and Endymion saw the tears flowing from her deep blue oceans.

"Serenity, I…" Endymion said, trying to calm her, to reassure her. But he wasn't that sure himself. He glanced outside of her window, the darkness was drawing closer by the second.

"Endymion, I know your going to fight, to defend the Moon like you swore to do, we share out thoughts now, remember," Serenity still crying, "But I beg of you, please, do not go!"

"I must, I must Serenity, you know that," Endymion said, hugging her tightly.

"Take this with you," Serenity said, pressing the star locket that he had given to her, "and remember, you must survive, you must come back to me."

"I promise Serenity," Endymion vowed, "I will come back to you."

Then they kissed, knowing that this could be the last one they shared…

Suddenly a loud crash came from outside, along with people screaming, and the two lovers new that the darkness from Earth had arrived on the Moon and it was time for battle.

"Endymion, I love you, remember that," Serenity said as he rushed to her balcony to jump off and join the battle.

"And I you, Usako," Endymion said, jumping off of the balcony.

.:End Dream World:.

Usagi tossed around in the bed in a deep sleep as she frantically whispered Endymion's name over and over again.

"Endymion!" She said suddenly and quickly as she sat up, wide awake. Then she hurriedly ran into the bathroom and gave up all of the contents in her stomach.

"Why can't I just be normal? Mamo-Chan where are you?" She cried to herself as she walked back to Nephrite's room.

"Usagi let me do another quick scan of you before you go back to sleep," Ami said. Usagi's hurling had woken her up.

"I'm fine Ami. It's just morning-sickness," Usagi answered grumpily, but Ami had already fired up her computer and was typing widely.

"Princess, I think that we need to talk," Ami said sullenly.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Usagi asked panicked and placed her hand gently over her abdomen.

"Not Immediately, no," Ami replied.

"Alright then, this can wait until tomorrow."

"Princess…"

"Usagi," Usagi corrected. She didn't want to have anything to do with being the Princess right now.

"Usagi, I realize that the situation we're in now is kind of stressful. Especially you're situation. But as you should know too much stress for a pregnancy is very bad. I'm afraid that you may have a miscarriage if there is too much added stress."

"What?" Usagi whispered in disbelief, tears flooded her eyes. First she lost Mamoru, now she may loose the only thing left of him, the only thing keeping her sane right now. If she ever lost Mamoru's child she would never forgive herself.

"Just be careful Usa and you'll be fine," Ami smiled reassuringly and escorted her back to Nephrite's room, "remember, the Senshi would never let anything happen to you or your baby. You guys are way too important to us."

That morning Ami woke all of the Senshi and Generals early and told them of Usagi's situation. They couldn't afford to put her under any large amount of stress.

"I'm afraid that anymore very traumatic situations may be the cause of a miscarriage," Ami concluded her speech.

"We can't allow that to happen," Jadeite said decidedly, "Not only is it your guys' job to protect Serenity, it is ours too because she is the Princess of Earth. Her and Endymion were married so it's up to all of us to protect them both. Now that Serenity is pregnant that baby is just as important as Serenity and Endymion."

"I agree," Rei said sadly.

"What about that free hair spa?" Makoto asked, "do you think that that may help her relax?"

"That's a great idea!" Minako said happily and jumped into Nephrite's room.

"Hey Sere," Minako smiled happily as she saw that Usagi was awake, "do you want to come to this new hair spa with me?"

Usagi just stared at Minako like she was crazy.

"Please? I promise it'll be fun," Minako pleaded.

"We have to get the Ginzuishou quickly," Queen Beryl demanded angrily, "We must find the true identity of Sailor Moon!"

"I picked up a strand of Sailor Moon's hair from the last battle. I will find her true identity," Kunzite said to Queen Beryl.

"I want eggs," Usagi frowned as her and Minako entered the hair spa, "and chicken."

Minako laughed at Usagi's taste in food and then they both went up to the receptionist. A woman named Kariko began to wash Usagi's hair and Minako sat down in a hair steamer.

The hair steamer was checking everyone's hair DNA for a match for Sailor Moons, and found one in Minako's hair. Kariko left in the middle of Usagi's wash and walked over to Minako. Kariko's assistants sprayed something in the air and everyone fell asleep. Usagi saw that and covered her nose and mouth, then crawled into the hall.

"Give me the Ginzuishou Sailor Moon!" Kariko yelled at Minako, then started shaking her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Minako answered.

"Don't play stupid we know that you're Sailor Moon! Your hair matches hers."

'Usagi's hair must have gotten caught in my brush…' Minako thought to herself.

"Give me the Ginzuishou Sailor Moon!" Kariko demanded again.

"Even if I was Sailor Moon I'd never give you anything that you'd want," Minako spat out. Kariko and her assistants turned into a youma.

"Let go of her, she isn't Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon jumped out of hiding.

The youma turned to Sailor Moon and Minako fell asleep because of the spores. The youma started after Sailor Moon with it's Scissor hands, but Sailor Moon threw a bottle of powder at it's face.

"Moon Healing…" she began but then a black rose (AN: Uh-Oh) knocked the Moon wand out of her hand. Sailor Moon swirled around to see Tuxedo Mask sitting calmly in a barbers chair.

"Tuxedo mask!" Sailor Mon called out to him, tears rising in her eyes.

"I'm nothing like that. I am Endymion from the NegaVerse. Hand over the Ginzuishou Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon received a shot pain through her stomach and grabbed her abdomen, her forehead creased in pain and she shut her eyes tightly.

"Oh god, no," she whispered hoarsely as tears started streaming down her cheek.

Sailor Moon then spotted the Moon Wand lying on the floor beside her foot and she reached over and grabbed it, then ran out of the door.

"Stay here," Endymion ordered the youma and ran after her, quickly catching up in an alleyway.

"Sere, what's wrong?" he asked very anxiously when he grabbed onto her arm gently.

"Get away from me!" she cried out and tried her best to get away.

"I was only pretending," he said trying to clam her, "only pretending."

Usagi turned into him and started crying uncontrollably into his shirt, holding him for support, "I thought you were dead, I thought she turned you into one of her evil generals."

Usagi then collapsed and he sank to the ground with her gently.

"She thinks that she did. But the thought of you and our child kept her from brainwashing me. However, you and the baby are safer this way," Endymion soothed her, "when this whole thing is over we're going to get married again and raise our family. How's the baby?"

When at the mention of the health of his child Usagi started crying all over again, "Ami said that if, if, I have anymore stress there's a chance, a chance that I may… That I may miscarry," Usagi sobbed.

"I'm so sorry that I can't be there with you," Endymion said sorrowfully as he kissed her forehead, "Everything will be okay Sere. I want to be there when you're going through all of your cravings, when you get bigger, to feel the baby kick. I want to be there when you give birth. Please forgive me Sere."

Usagi rocked back and forth in his arms, starting to settle down.

"Please Usako, please stop fighting. I'm worried about you and our baby," Endymion begged, "I want both of you to be here when I get back."

"I couldn't possibly abandon the Senshi," Usagi answered sadly, "they're not at all strong enough to defeat the Youma's by themselves. No matter how much love that I have for you and our child I cannot put other's lives at risk. Especially my friends."

"Then I will have to make efforts to decrease the attacks from my side," he answered, "please, get checked out by Ami. You looked like you were in a lot of pain earlier. Try to be careful and always remember that I love you and our baby that you're carrying more than anything in the Universe."

"I love you too," Usagi cried and kissed Endymion, "how does Beryl not see us?"

"The Nega Verse right now is seeing something completely different. I used my telepathy to do that, but it's wearing down. When I say 'now' it means the shield will be completely off. The Senshi and the youma are out there. Don't act surprised," he explained.

"Okay," she answered sadly and kissed him once more.

"Now!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Shabon Spray!"

"Moon Healing Annihilation!" Sailor Moon acted quickly.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Mars exclaimed when she viewed Endymion.

"Wrong, he's the commander of the Nega Verse, Endymion," Venus said menacingly.

"I don't believe it," Mars stated.

"Are you really going to fight us?" Ami asked.

"I don't like to fight girls, but I do need the Ginzuishou," he replied.

"Endymion, come back!" queen Beryl's voice echoed in the distance.

Endymion smiled evilly at the Senshi and jumped through the portal he called up.

"Why did you call me back?" Endymion demanded to Beryl.

"Because I can't have you die." Beryl replied.

"Why did you leave the Hair salon Usagi?" Luna asked.

"Normal people like Kariko, I don't want them to get involved again," Usagi said sadly later. The Senshi all stood retransformed outside of the hair salon.

"You're growing up Usagi," Artemis said proudly.

"I have to," Usagi smiled and rubbed her stomach.


	21. Chapter 20

Christmas was approaching quickly, as was Usagi. She was two months pregnant and knew that she wouldn't be able to keep this pregnancy hidden from her parents and everyone at school for very much longer. Thus, her and the Senshi had decided that she had to leave her parents' house before they found out and caused too much stress on her. She had packed most of her stuff in boxes and put them in her closet without her parents noticing (they didn't go into her room often). Then when her Parents and Shingo had left for a few hours to go shopping Usagi called in some help. They helped pack all of her stuf into the back of Mamoru's car which Jadeite had "borrowed." She then left her parents a note telling them that she had moved out because she was pregnant and didn't want to bring shame upon the family. She also told them not to come looking for her because she didn't want to be found and too much stress was bad for her baby, which she was sure that they would heave on her.

When Jadeite, Usagi, Makoto, Rei and Nephrite arrived at Mamoru's apartment building they made two trips up and back for Usagi's boxes and Usagi settled herself in Mamoru's bedroom.

"It still smells like him in here," Usagi mumbled to herself as she entered Mamoru's bedroom while the others were bringing up boxes.

"I'll move out if you want me to Usagi," Jadeite said when they were finished.

"No, I don't want to live alone," Usagi said sadly, "Thanks for your help guys, I would have called the others but they were busy."

"No problem Usa," Makoto replied smiling, "we're always happy to help."

"Yah, but you could at least offer us something to eat for helping out," Rei said, slapping Jadeite in the arm.

"We would be delighted to invite you all to lunch," Jadeite said offended, "but the problem is 'I' don't know how to cook anything but pancakes."

"How do you live then?" Nephrite laughed at him.

"You shouldn't laugh Nephrite, if I can recall you didn't know how to cook either until I taught you," Makoto laughed.

"Mamoru used to cook for me. He always grumbled that I needed to learn someday and 'there is no day like the present,'" Jadeite quipped.

"How have you survived since Mamoru was cap…" Nephrite began but stopped suddenly as Usagi bent her head down.

"It's alright," Usagi tried her best to smile.

"Well, every morning I have pancakes. Then I live off of McDonalds!" Jadeite laughed.

"My man is going to get fat," Rei said rubbing his stomach.

"Not with the exercise you put me through," Jadeite taunted and Rei blushed.

"Alright guys," Makoto said suddenly as an odd feeling of awkwardness had ascended, "I'll cook."

Everyone cheered.

"Hey guys," Usagi said, finishing her delicious meal, "it's the first day of December and we still haven't decorated!"

"Then lets get to it," Rei said happily.

"I don't think that Mamoru has any Christmas decorations," Jadeite put in, "with having no family and all I don't think that he got into the Christmas spirit or found the need to decorate."

"Well, he's going to have a family now so I'm going to have to buy some Christmas decorations, aren't I?" Usagi said simply.

"How are we going to get the money Usa? We barely have enough for th bare necessities. Luckily, Mamoru pays his rent for a year at a time or we wouldn't even be here," Jadeite reasoned, "I have to get a job. It's partly my responsibility to look after you and protect you baby, he or she is the heir to the Earth Kingdom."

"We can bring over some extra decorations tomorrow for you," Nephrite smiled.

"Yah, we have plenty left over," Makoto smiled.

"I think that the temple has some too," Rei said.

"Thanks guys, you're great," Usagi smiled gleefully, "besides, I think Minako would have hung us all if we all decorated without her."

"I agree with that, she'd have gone ballistic," Rei laughed.

Everyone laughed and joked around until they had to leave and Usagi was very tired out from all of the energy she spent.

"Jed, I hate to leave you to clean up, but I'm completely worn out. I'm going to bed okay?"

"Alright, Sweet Dreams Princess."

"Goodnight Jadeite."

Usagi walked into Mamoru's room, changed into one of his shirts and collapsed on his huge bed. She inhaled the sweet scent of chocolate and peppermint that his shirt still held. Then she remembered something.

"Endymion!" She said angrily in her mind as she stood up.

"Yes Sere," he said seductively into her ear as he popped in behind her back, thus causing her to jump.

She turned to him with delight and kissed him as hard as she could. Slightly shocked it took him a few minutes to respond. Then she broke away. He looked down at her wearing on of his shirts, which fell to her knees, then looked around. Raising an eyebrow he asked,

"Sere what's going on? Why are you wearing my shirt and why are you in my bedroom?"

"That doesn't matter right now!" she said angrily and hysterically, "I demand that you stop this Negaverse nonsense! It's crazy! You're only going to succeed in getting killed, then who will care for me and this baby? Do you want your father to be fatherless? To be motherless? Because if you die I will lose the will to live!"

"Of course I don't want that Sere! What's gotten into you! I'm only at the Negaverse in the first place to ensure that the battles don't come regularly on you, which I have succeeded in doing!" Endymion said back bad-tempered and hurt. Why would he want his child to grow up like he did? Of course that wouldn't happen, he/she would have the Senshi, but that was besides the point…

"Do you know that if you hadn't paid your rent a year at a time I wouldn't have anywhere to live right now. Neither would Jadeite," Usagi cried knowing that she had hurt Mamoru with what she had just said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's alright," Endymion said gently as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his head in the crook of her neck, "You have to calm down though, remember what Ami said about stress?"

"Yah," Usagi said calming down in his embrace, "where do you keep your Christmas Decorations?"

"Usako, I don't have any Christmas decorations. But feel free to but some. Use my credit cards, they'll be good for quite some time. Buy gifts too for everyone," He said kissing her on her cheek and getting his wallet out from one of his drawers.

"But…" she started.

"Use them for whatever you need. I have a _very_ large trust fund in my bank account. My payments automatically come out so don't worry about bills or money okay? If anything happens to me it is all entitled to you and our child," he smiled.

"You always have an answer don't you?" Usagi smiled as she turned to face him.

"Always," he kissed her lightly on the lips, "but I have to be going before Beryl notices me gone. Goodnight Usako, my beautiful wife."

"Be careful Mamo-Chan," Usagi whispered as he vanished.

The next day Usagi a bit of her shopping in the morning. She picked up some groceries, a few presents and some decorations. She also picked u some stuff for the Christmas party she intended to throw on Christmas Eve for the Senshi and Generals. When she got home, loaded with bags, the Senshi were already there and had begun to decorate. Seeing Usagi loaded with bags they all abandoned what they had been doing and helped her.

Christmas approached and the apartment shown with Christmas lights and the beautiful Christmas Tree that Jadeite had brought home for Usagi to decorate. Usagi was immensely relaxed and festive. On Christmas Eve all the Senshi and Generals came over for Usagi's Christmas party. They drank eggnog, sung Christmas carols and exchanged gifts. After they left Usagi helped Jadeite clean then made her way to bed. There Endymion visited to wish her a Merry Christmas, give her a present that he had bought when he had a few spare moments and Beryl wouldn't notice.

On Christmas morning the Senshi and Generals went back to the apartment to watch Jadeite and Usagi open the rest of their gifts. Usagi got a few things for the baby, but the rest was 'for the baby shower,' as Minako said.

By January Usagi was starting to pop out a lot more and her energy level couldn't be higher most of the time. Ami had been watching Usagi closely and making sure she was alright. Usagi was ecstatic when Ami told her that her chances of a miscarriage were reduced now that she had entered her second trimester. She was in seventh heaven though when Ami told Usagi the reason why she was bigger than usual at this point. Apparently during the last scan Ami had found two heartbeats, meaning that Usagi was having twins!

Never before in all the history of the Moon had the Princess, heiress to the Moon Kingdom, had they ever been able to bear more than one child, and that child was always female. Not long into the month of January, around the middle or so, Usagi felt the first flittering movements of her children. The Senshi and Generals were so excited upon hearing the news that they decided to take Usagi to the hot springs for a weekend getaway. Usagi objected to the pampering, saying that she was way too fat, but lost in the end. Now they were on their way to the hot springs up north.

"You guys, this really isn't necessary," Usagi complained.

"Nonsense," Zoycite replied, "a bit of relaxation should be good for all of us."

"Alright then," Usagi subsided. She was really frustrated that all of the Senshi could share experiences like this with their loved ones, but she couldn't with Endymion. Then she remembered Minako and smiled, she could always confide in her. But she still had to tell Endymion about the twins! She hadn't seen him since she had found out.

When they arrived at the hot spring resort and checked into their hotel rooms everyone immediately made their way to the springs.

"Guys, I think that I'm going to go for a walk by the lake. It's a beautiful, clear night, the moon is full and I love the reflection it casts in the water," Usagi informed them as they all began to slide into the pool of water.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Minako asked with fake cheerfulness. Her heart was broken, just like Usagi's, for not being able to spend this time with her loved one.

"No, I'd rather be alone right now so I can think. But thanks, don't worry I'll be back in a bit," Usagi smiled reassuringly.

After not hearing from Endymion for a little over a month Usagi was starting to get anxious, thinking something had happened to him. Her being four months along now didn't help much with the anxiety either. She walked the moonlit path slowly as she approached the beautiful resort lake. She walked up to the striking statue and her star locket popped open and began to play it's soft, lulling melody.

.: Negaverse:.

"I feel some strange energy emitting from the lake near the hot springs in north Japan," Queen Beryl said to Endymion and Kunzite.

"The energy is very close to that of our youmas…" Kunzite commented.

"I sense that," Queen Beryl nodded, "Endymion, go check it out."

"Yes Queen Beryl," Endymion bowed then vanished.

"Queen Beryl," Kunzite said once he was sure Endymion was gone, "Endymion has been acting rather strangely lately. I think that his memory may be returning."

"Impossible with the amount of dark energy we placed in him," Queen Beryl shook her head, "but I'll try and keep my eye on him, just in case."

"Yes My Queen," Kunzite said bowing and exiting.

Usagi returned to her friends at the hot springs, but stayed out of the pool just in case it affected her pregnancy in any way. So instead she just soaked her feet in the beautifully warm water and began to relax. That is until she sensed Mamoru's presence nearby, then she spotted his figure down by the lake.

"You know what," Usagi said, brows furrowed, "I'm actually tired out from my walk. I'll see you guys back at the hotel okay?"

"Okay, sweet dreams Princess," everyone said.

"Thanks," Usagi smiled at everyone, then took the path. But instead of taking the turn to the hotel she returned to the lake.

When Usagi got to the lake Mamoru was gone, the only thing left was the statue of the lovers that her mother had once told her about. Her locket once again opened and started playing.

"Hello Usako," Mamoru's voice came out through the woods surprising her.

"Mamo-Chan, I thought that you had left," Usagi let out the breath that she had inhaled sharply at her surprise.

"So how are you and the baby fairing?" Mamoru laughed at Usagi's surprise.

"The babies and I are fine," Usagi smiled.

"That's gre… wait. Did you say babies?" Mamoru asked, his face had visibly blanched.

"Yah Mamo-Chan, we're having twins!" She laughed happily as he swung her around in excitement.

"That's the best news I've ever heard! Wait, I thought you could only have one child? The heiress to the Moon Kingdom?"

"I'm guessing that since your Kingdom only ever had male children and my ancestors only had female children that our genes crossed and we're going to have a little boy and little girl! A heir to both our kingdoms!"

"That's marvellous!"

Usagi and Mamoru caught up for a while, then sat in comfortable silence just staring out over the lake.

"Did you know that this is the place where my earth parents met?" Usagi asked smiling at the moon.

"I didn't have any idea," Mamoru replied.

"Mom and Dad used to bring me and Shingo here every year. She always told us about the legendary lovers of the statue behind us. Two people in the village fell in an unbreakable love. However, a girl of the village was already in love with the man and turned into a horrible youma when she found out about the couple out of jealousy. The couple and their love managed to seal her off beneath this lake. This statue is supposed to symbolize their undying love," Usagi explained.

"Kind of sounds like a twisted version of what happened to us on the moon," Mamoru added.

"Yea, kind of," Usagi said, laying her head on Mamoru's shoulder.

"Listen Usako, you have to leave the hot springs. There's going to be a youma battle here soon and I don't want you to be part of it," Mamoru said gently.

Usagi lifted her head quickly and looked Mamoru straight in the eyes,

"How many times must we have this argument? I'm Sailor Moon, it's my job to destroy the youmas and protect the Earth!" She replied exasperated.

"It's your job as a mother to protect your young," Mamoru retorted as he laid a hand gently on her stomach, "I don't want to know what the Negaverse would try when they realize that your pregnant."

Usagi smiled up at him weakly. She didn't want to find out either, but she couldn't just abandon her Senshi. They weren't strong enough yet to defeat a youma by their selves.

"Someone is coming," Mamoru said suddenly, "I have to go. I love you."

And with that said he disappeared into the forest.

"I love you too," Usagi whispered to the wind.

"…I only wish Usagi were here. I don't know what she was thinking…"

Usagi heard those voices coming nearer, voices that she had instantly recognized. She looked around for somewhere to hide, anywhere. But alas, they had spotted her.

"Stupid girl, I swear her head is full of moon beams," Mamoru grumbled almost silently to himself. He was still rather upset that Usagi had refused to give up being Sailor Moon until she had given birth, "Well, I guess this youmas as good as any to convince Beryl."

Endymion then summoned up the youma at the bottom of the lake.

"Give him back!" The snake-like youma screamed as it immerged from the lake. She glanced at Endymion, but continued on, apparently dead-set on finding someone in particular.

"Usagi?" Shingo asked as he looked at the girl in front of him who had disappeared about two months ago.

"Um, hey guys," Usagi answered nervously as she soothed out her robes.

"Hey guys? That's all you have to say for yourself after running away pregnant? Well, young lady, I hope that you're glad that you've ruined your life. And over some bum boyfriend who got you knocked up and probably has you living in the streets now," Kenji raged at his daughter.

Tears began to roll down Usagi's cheeks at her father's explosion. When suddenly she began to get a horrible pain in her lower stomach. She clutched on, her face crinkled and began to panic.

"Now look what you've done!" her mother reprimanded Kenji and quickly ran over to her daughter and began to calm her. She repeated phrases like, "you're going to be alright", "Calm down honey", and "Breathe." Once she was calm she turned to her father in a rage.

"I hope your happy daddy. Just to let you know I've been going through a very tough pregnancy and any amount of stress may result in a miscarriage of my children. That's right, children. I am having twins. Furthermore, my fiancé is not a bum. He's a pre-med student that has a rather large trust fund, so don't worry about me or your grandchildren living on the street. They'll be treated like a Prince and Princess (AN: No Pun intended)."

"There you are!" something screeched from above their heads and swooped down. Usagi's eyes grew wide when she saw a youma land in front of her and her family. She was just about to turn into Sailor Moon to protect her family when a black rose caught the youmas attention.

"Run!" Endymion yelled towards Usagi and her family.

"So, you want to get in my way?" the youma asked sadistically and began to attack Endymion.

' have to help him,' Usagi thought desperately.

"Shabon Spray!" a fog surrounded the area and Usagi's family ran as Usagi hid behind a tree and transformed.

"DIE!" The youma yelled as it spotted Sailor Moon and ran towards her.

"Crescent Beam!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

Sailor Jupiter and Venus hit the youma dead-on with their combined attacks and yet it didn't even faze it. Frightened, Sailor Moon tried her tiara but that had no effect either.

"That thing isn't a true youma," Mars announced as she read it's aura.

"This is the creature from the bottom of the lake," Endymion replied, "this is my problem Senshi. You should take Sailor Moon and leave."

"Oh no, this is my area of expertise," Mars retorted and threw on of the temples anti-evil papers at the youma's forehead, freezing it in it's path.

"Moon Healing Annihilation!"

The youma then turned back into a beautiful young girl and began to ascend into the heavens. She thanked Sailor Moon for setting her free, then smiled and waved at Endymion. Once the pretty young woman had vanished Sailor Moon turned back to Endymion, but he was gone.

"Queen Beryl, did you notice something strange about Sailor Moon during the last battle?" Kunzite asked.

"What do you mean Kunzite?" Beryl snapped.

"She wasn't the only presence in her body. There were two others, and her stomach was much bigger," he replied.

"Are you telling me that Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity is with Child? Or rather children? Impossible! The only person that she'd even consider…"

"Endymion. They must have conceived before he was turned,' Kunzite said.

"Make sure that Endymion learns nothing of this," Queen Beryl commanded, "and destroy Sailor Moon and her children immediately!"

"It will be done," Kunzite bowed and exited.

Unbeknownst to both, Endymion heard the whole conversation while lurking in the shadows and masking his presence. He was beginning to worry a lot more about Usagi and their unborn children.


	22. Chapter 21

After finding out about Usagi's encounter with her family and what had happened everyone decided that it would be best if they left. That way they could avoid any other confrontations. Ami also scanned Usagi and the babies, luckily they would be fine. So, they packed their stuff and headed back to Mamoru's apartment immediately. Usagi was so tired by then she just walked in, went to her bedroom and collapsed on the colossal bed.

The next week Usagi was relaxed as she could get. Someone was always with her no matter what, when the girls had school one or more of the generals was with her and when the generals were gone the Senshi were there. Then on the sixth night Endymion decided he had to tell Usagi what was happening.

"Serenity," Endymion whispered into Usagi's ear gently as she slept.

"Mm…" was her tired response as she snuggled into the lush sheets of the bed further.

"Usako, this is really important," he whispered to her again.

"Endymion? What's the matter?" Usagi asked tiredly as she sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"Beryl, she knows about the babies."

"Impossible," Usagi shook her head and closed her eyes and began to drift back asleep.

"No Sere, don't fall asleep on me, this is extremely important," Endymion said urgently and sat down on the bed beside her, "please."

"Okay Mamo-Chan, tell me what has happened," she said finally and opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Kunzite. He noticed the babies' presence and he managed to put two and two together. He then informed Beryl about our heirs."

"No, it can't be," Usagi looked at him worriedly, then wrapped her arms around her abdomen.

"She wants you dead as quickly as possible. She fears that I'll remember when you give birth," Endymion said distressingly.

"What are we going to do?" Usagi asked, her voice hoarse as Endymion wrapped his arms around her.

"I want all the awakened Generals and Senshi with you all the time, protecting you for the next two months until you give birth," Endymion said.

"But how will we all fit into one place at the same time for such a prolonged amount of time? I can't possibly stop them from going to school…"

"The cottage. Take them all to the cottage, there's enough room there for everyone and you'll be safe. The Senshi and my guards won't mind, you're much more important to them than school, even Ami," Endymion smiled at her and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Kami! One of them just kicked me!" Endymion laughed, nearly jumping for joy at feeling one of his children for the first time.

"They've been doing that a lot lately," Usagi mumbled.

"I'm on cloud nine! We're finally going to have the family we've always wanted and deserved!"

"Forever and ever, we'll never leave you Endy," Usagi smiled and kissed his cheek.

Endymion grinned lopsidedly at this.

"Promise me that first thing tomorrow you'll tell the Senshi about the cottage and start packing," Endymion said.

"I promise Endy. We'll be moved by the end of the week," Usagi smiled and kissed him. The he tucked her in and she fell instantly asleep.

"I just hope that you have a week," Endymion said gravely and kissed Usagi's forehead before disappearing.

The next day Usagi woke up around ten o'clock then proceeded to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Good morning sleepyheads!" Jadeite announced happily as he bounced into the room and Usagi took out the cereal box, "Oh no! The Princess is going to get a good breakfast this morning Pancakes!"

Jadeite took the box of Special K from Usagi's hands and put it back in the cupboard. Then he took out the pancake mix and began to mix it up.

"What puts you in such a happy mood today?" Usagi asked crossly as she slumped down at the kitchen table.

"Nothing really," Jadeite shrugged, "I kind of just woke up this way."

"I'm sorry to bust your bubble," Usagi replied, "but we have to call a meeting immediately."

"What?" Jadeite asked unbelievingly, "the girls are in school right now. Can't it wait until they get out?"

"I'm afraid not," Usagi answered then pressed the page button on her communicator. She then recorded a message for them to come to her apartment immediately after they received it.

"Now I'm curious," Jadeite said and placed her breakfast down in front of her.

"Can you call Nephrite and Zoycite please Jadeite?"

"No problem Princess," Jadeite said and walked to the phone in the living room.

"How can I make everyone just give up everything to protect us?" Usagi asked sadly to herself as she rubbed her stomach.

"Because you must…" Endymion's voice echoed through her mind.

Usagi sighed dejectedly. After finishing her breakfast she made her way to the and made her way to the living room and plopped herself down on the couch beside Jadeite. Then all she had to do was wait for the rest of the generals and Senshi to arrive. She didn't have to wait long, they all arrived together about 5 minutes later.

"Hey guys," Usagi tried to smile at her friends as they walked through the door, "do you want to sit down?"

"No, I want to go back to school Princess," Rei replied grumpily, "So just out with the info so we can be on our way."

"Rei! Don't be so rude," Ami reprimanded.

"Don't worry Ami, it's in her nature," Jadeite laughed, just to earn him a slap across the head as the other generals laughed at him.

"I'm afraid you guys won't be going back to school today," Usagi informed them, still in her bleak mood.

"That's okay Usa," Makoto smiled, "We know that Senshi business is more important."

"Yah Princess, Endymion would slit our throats if anything happened to you," Nephrite laughed.

"Here Here!" Zoycite agreed as the generals plopped down in a seat simultaneously.

"Yah, we can catch up on our school work tomorrow," Ami added.

"I don't think you'll be going to school tomorrow," Usagi cried, "it's the Negaverse. They have somehow found out that I'm pregnant. We have to go into hiding before they find out who I am."

"How can that be?" Minako asked stunned.

"We can't just leave our homes!" Rei exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Zoycite demanded.

"More Importantly," Jadeite spoke up, "Where are we going?"

"You'll all find out once we're there. Come up with liable excuses if you can and tomorrow you guy's can all crash here with your stuff," Usagi answered.

"We shouldn't take much though," Zoycite spoke up, "or else it will be too hard to move."

"Good Idea," Nephrite said, "Let's limit it to…"

"One suitcase and one box?" Makoto caught him off.

"That's perfect," Usagi smiled, "you can all go now if you wish. But not back to school, go home and pack. Except for Ami, I need to speak with you alone."

"I'll tell Luna and Artemis," Minako said as they all exited except for Usagi, Jadeite and Ami.

The three of them stood in silence in the living room. Usagi coughed to clue Jadeite in.

"Oh, I'll go pack," he said quickly and went to his bedroom.

"Ami," Usagi said turning to her Mercurial friend, "the place that we are going has no electricity, but luckily running water from old pumps. When I go into labour I can't risk a hospital. I'm counting on you, do you think that you can deliver these babies?"

"Usagi, I'm not a med-student like Mamoru was. I don't think…" Ami began.

"Please Ami, you're the only one with the ability. Between you and Zoycite I believe you guys can help me through this labour. I'm begging you, I think that my babies may not survive without the proper care," Usagi pleaded.

"I'll do my best Princess," Ami subsided, "I'll pack a bag of things that we'll need. I'll have to pick up sterilized things from the hospital my mother works at."

"Thank you Mercury, you're surely a blessing from Selene," Usagi said bowing.

"Please Usa, don't be so formal. You'll be fine, your children will be perfect," Ami smiled then hugged Usagi before leaving.

"I hope so," Usagi said rubbing her stomach. However a sudden craving of chicken smothered in chocolate hit her and she ran to Jadeite.

Endymion showed up in Africa to see Reika doing some Archaeology work.

"I'm sorry Reika," he muttered and captured her in a Kurozuishou. He had already caught Red Battler, Priest and Joe. Beryl had said that she wanted to call up the ultimate shadow youma. This could be a problem and be couldn't get to Usagi to warn her because Beryl was watching his every move. He hoped that either Usagi was moved by now (which was highly unlikely) or that Greg will have a vision and warn them.

Ami was curled up on her bed reading a thick book. She looked around at her almost bare room, then to the five boxes of clothes and stuff that she had to sort out to one suitcase and a single box. Her mother then interrupted her reverie with a yell that she was wanted on the telephone.

"Usagi?" Ami asked into the receiver.

"Ami, it's Greg. Turn your television on to channel ten," a male's voice responded.

"In other news, Yumeno Yumeni, famous artist, disappeared today…"

"It's a general called Endymion. That's the fifth nijizuishou carrier he's captured," Greg explained, "I'll be next."

"Greg, tell me where you are and the Senshi and I will come and protect you," Ami sat up urgently.

"No. It's already too late for me. Protect Rei's grandfather."

Hearing nothing but a dial tone after this Ami immediately picked up her communicator and called Luna.

"I don't understand," Minako said looking puzzled as she sat crossed-legged in the middle of Rei's room ten minutes later, "does Greg's predictions come true often?"

"100 of the time so far…" Ami replied sadly.

"This Greg… is he a good friend of yours?" Zoycite asked Ami curiously.

"Yes, he is," Ami answered.

"I swear that if you two had turned out differently Ami and Greg would be together now," Makoto quipped, then frowned, "oops…"

"Don't worry Zoycite," Usagi smiled at Zoycite's jealousy, "They're only friends."

"Let's go out and protect Greg guys!" Makoto exclaimed, "it's obvious to see that this is an evident ploy to destroy Usagi. So, if we stop it before it gets out of hand she'll be alright."

"But we don't even know where he is," Ami said sadly.

"Don't we?" Makoto asked, "I saw him on the way here. You guys stay here and protect Grandpa Hino and Usagi."

With that said Zoycite, Ami and Makoto exited. Usagi (who was reading on of Rei's new mangas) burst into tears.

"Sere, what's wrong?" Jadeite asked worriedly.

"This story-line reminds me of Endy," she sobbed, "I can't believe he's not here!"

"If he wasn't so damn weak-minded the Negaverse wouldn't have been able to brainwash him in the first place!" Rei tempered.

"Rei that was uncalled for! They can't help it!" Minako interjected.

"They? Oh, Kunzite! How could I forget that low, despicable, vile, evil man you used to call your lover!" Rei ranted on.

"What's gotten into you?" Jadeite said in a whispered, harsh voice as he grabbed her upper arm.

"Yah Rei, what's with you! This isn't you," Nephrite said.

"Usagi is supposed to be our leader! Her and Minako, and all they are is depressed all the tome! They need a reality check!" Rei screamed.

Wrong choice. She managed to piss off a pregnant woman…

"Really Rei? Well how's this for reality check," Usagi fumed, "I'm pregnant at fifteen and my husband is trying to kill me and our children under the orders of the woman who destroyed my kingdom. Put yourself in our shoes, or at least Minako's. You have Jadeite, Ami had Zoycite and Makoto has Nephrite, but she can't have Kunzite. You guys didn't have full memories when we were fighting them, however she does. Minako has all of her memories, yet she is forced to fight Kunzite. How would you like to fight Jadeite Rei? Is that reality enough for you?"

Rei just looked stunned at Usagi for a second, then marched out of the room. Jadeite followed behind her angrily and Minako hugged Usagi and whispered a near-silent "thank you" in her ear.

Endymion walked through the streets of Tokyo watching the soft flakes of snow float down from the sky. He was hunting down Greg, when by luck he found him on the nearby intersection and walked briskly over to him.

"You're Endymion from the Negaverse," Greg stated as he saw Endymion halt beside him, "You want to put me in the Kurozuishou."

"Just come with me quietly," Endymion demanded.

"Sorry, but someone once told me that I make my own future," Greg replied before shouting, "HELP! Murderer!"

The crowd around them gathered towards Endymion to hinder him and Greg made a fast getaway in the opposite direction.

"Hey look it's Greg!" Mercury exclaimed and pointed towards Greg who was running into an alleyway.

Mercury, Jupiter and Zoycite followed after Greg quickly. They just entered the alleyway when they spotted Endymion on the opposite side. Jupiter and Mercury jumped out in front of him to protect him.

"You and Zoycite take Greg and run," Jupiter called out sternly.

"We can't just leave you alone," Zoycite called back.

"Yes you can, now go!" Jupiter yelled as sparks emitted from the antenna from her tiara.

Zoycite and Mercury grabbed Greg and ran out of the alleyway and Jupiter turned her attention towards Endymion.

"Supreme Thunder!"

The attack didn't faze Endymion a bit. He reflected it quickly and jumped towards Jupiter to attack. He made to punch her but stopped his hand a mere inch from her face as she was backed up into a wall.

"As I thought," he sneered, "it is no contest with you alone." Then he vanished.

Mercury, Zoycite and Greg ran down the streets of Tokyo when Greg spotted a hut-down amusement park.

"We can hide in there," Greg yelled and grabbed Mercury's hand and ran in before anyone could object. Zoycite was forced to run after them.

Sailor Moon knew that her friends were in trouble and that she was the only person strong enough to save them. Using the excuse that she had to use the bathroom, she now darted towards the amusement park that she could sense Mercury at. Unfortunately, a certain person with green eyes, tousled brown hair and a look of anger etched upon her face intercepted her before she could get there.

"And where do you think you're going?" the irritated princess of Jupiter demanded as she placed her gloved hands on her hips.

"The bathroom?" Sailor Moon smiled innocently.

"Greg why did you want to come here?" Mercury asked anxiously, "it isn't safe."

"It was always my dream that I could come to an amusement park with you," Greg blushed shyly, "but I see that can't happen now and this is the closest thing I'll get. I have no regrets now."

"Greg I…" Mercury started, but the Ferris Wheel lights suddenly turned on cutting her off. Looking to the top of the wheel they spotted Endymion.

"Stay back!" Mercury yelled, "I'll fight."

"Pity," Endymion sighed, "I was waiting for the rest if the Senshi. However, you'll have to do for now. But I have something I must do first."

"Shabon Spray!" Mercury tried, but missed.

Endymion ignored her attack and went rapidly straight to Greg and captured him in the Kurozuishou.

"Endymion, I'll never forgive you if you hurt him," Mercury called out with tears in her eyes.

"Fine. Release your pathetic friend if you can defeat me," Endymion laughed.

Mercury knew that she couldn't possibly beat Endymion, but she shot her Shabon spray anyways. Endymion deflected it easily, but this was the exact distraction that Zoycite needed. He snatched the Kurozuishou swiftly from Endymion's unrepentant hand and shattered it on the ground. The crystal broke open, releasing the six people trapped inside.

It was at this time that Sailor Moon and Jupiter arrived, Jupiter looking more than a little upset. Endymion was furious that Usagi would submit herself to a battle after what he had informed her.

"Endymion, come back! Without the shadow warrior you're not nearly strong enough!" Beryl's voice echoed through Endymion's mind.

Endymion disappeared with one swift motion.

Queen Beryl had hastily recalled Endymion when Sailor Moon had showed up so that he didn't have to much exposure to the impregnated Sailor Moon. She couldn't lose Endymion after finally getting him after all these years…

After the battle Usagi, Makoto, Ami and Zoycite walked back to the temple in serene silence.

At the temple, however, it was complete and total chaos. Once everyone had discovered that Usagi was missing they had run around frantically searching the grounds for her. They had been about to split up and search Tokyo for her when Makoto, Zoycite, Ami and Usagi showed up. Then Usagi had a _long_ lecture… or six. They then decided to move the hiding date to tomorrow so they could Usagi as safe as possible as quickly as possible. Then feigning tiredness, Usagi got Chad to drive her and Jadeite home. She had to rest before the big move to the cabin tomorrow night.


	23. Chapter 22

The next day was filled with the final preparations and grocery shopping. Usagi numbly wandered around all day buying last minute items, packing up a few things and sitting down when someone forced her to. When night dawned the generals carried the boxes of stuff that had compiled in the apartment downstairs to an awaiting rental truck. Then the girls carried down their duffel bags and groceries. Nephrite then got into the mini-van they had also rented, the generals drove in the truck. Nephrite was in the lead, following the directions of Usagi.

Upon arriving in the beautiful, massive field just before the cottage the generals once again picked up the boxes, and the Senshi the duffel bags, and walked the rest of the way. After going through the shockingly familiar path they finally arrived at the cottage.

"Jesus, Mary and God!" Minako gasped. (Cue anime style sweat drop)

"I would have never suspected that this place would still exist!" Makoto gasped.

"Yes, and in the present condition," Zoycite noted.

"Let's just go inside," Usagi said rubbing her forehead with two fingers, "I'll explain everything once we've settled."

The entourage walked into the chalet and to their old rooms. They unpacked their things, then the groceries and all assembled in the living room. After a short undetailed explanation from Usagi everyone settled in for their long stay and began to clean up a bit.

The three months left of Usagi's pregnancy went by speedily without another hindrance and overall well. Her stress levels had receded incredibly without any further battles and everyone was enjoying themselves. In fact, they had thrown a baby shower for Usagi a month ago (the guys had come too) where she received two cribs, two bassinettes, a cart-load of diapers and various other baby goodies. Endymion had only been to visit with Usagi once, awfully briefly, after the last battle but that had been enough to reassure her.

It was a beautiful morning at the end of June, June 30th to be precise, Usagi's birthday. Makoto decided that she was going to bake a feast, and the generals had gone out to fetch Usagi her triple-layer chocolate ice cream cake and the Senshi stayed to watch Usagi.

"Guys, can I open my presents when I get out of the bathroom?" Usagi pleaded again, her stomach now immense.

"No Usa, you have to wait until the guys get back," Rei scolded.

"Aw," Usagi pouted and made her way to the bathroom. Before she got there, however, she stopped as she felt a gooey-wetness run down her leg.

"Oh no," she muttered with her eyes shut firmly, "Guys! I think my water just broke!"

The Senshi were at her side within seconds.

Endymion, who had been napping in his Negaverse chambers, awoke suddenly in a cold sweat. Usagi, he was sure, was going into labour! He rubbed his hand through his hair frustrated. He knew that he couldn't possibly just sit there while he knew what was happening, while he knew that his beloved was going through such pain to bring their children into this world. Decisively, he teleported out of the Negaverse.

The Senshi, upon hearing Usagi's news, had promptly stripped Usagi down and put her into the hospital gown that Ami had acquired and packed. Usagi began almost instantly having contractions, and they were becoming more frequent very quickly. Ami ran a diagnostic and said that it was nothing to worry about. Now they were in Usagi's room and Ami was unpacking her medical pack in preparation. Luckily, Ami had thought to bring everything with her, and by everything I mean practically the whole hospital. Everything was new and sterilized and the girls had on hospital robes, caps, masks and latex gloves. When Endymion suddenly popped into the room unrepentantly all of the girls nearly had heart failure. They were about to transform when Usagi stopped them.

"Girls don't!" Usagi yelled, "He's goo… Ahh!"

Usagi had another contraction and Endymion was instantly by her side holding her hand.

"It's going to be alright sweetheart," he calmed her, brushing her bangs from her moist forehead, "I'm here now. Be strong for me."

Usagi smiled weakly at him and Endymion proceeded to explain to the Senshi what had happened.

"Well I, for one, am relieved," Ami released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She then passed Mamoru his cap, mask, robe and gloves, "You are a med-student and are way more qualified to deliver these babies than I am."

"When did her water break?" he asked, almost positive that it was when he awoke.

"About twenty minutes ago," Rei replied.

"Then we should have a while," Mamoru slouched with relief.

"Actually," Ami interjected, "according to my records the royalty on the moon have always had extremely rushed deliveries. It takes a massive amount of energy to deliver a child with such immense power, so their DNA speeds it up a bit so that the women don't die through birthing…"

Ami was cut off with Usagi screaming through another contractions.

"Shhh," Mamoru soothed her once more, "It'll all be over soon Sere, I promise."

"…their deliveries are usually over within two hors, but where Usagi is having twins I estimate it will be about forty more minutes," Ami finished.

"AH!" Usagi screamed again.

"Her contractions are becoming extremely close together now. Ami check for dilation," Mamoru ordered, "Minako, do you know how to be a breathing coach?"

"Yes," she answered obediently.

"Then help Usagi please."

Mamoru then set out arranging the utensils as they would need them. He sent Rei to fetch two towels and blankets and Makoto to get a basin of water. When they returned Ami informed Mamoru that Usagi was fully dilated.

"Oh dear god," he mumbles, "okay Ami, her pregnancy is fine correct? She doesn't need a C-section?"

"No, she can give birth naturally."

"Good," Mamoru said taking his position, "okay sweetie when I say "push" push okay?"

"Alright," Usagi answered strained.

"Okay push."

Usagi pushed and continued to do so, Minako constantly reminding her to breathe.

"I see the head," Mamoru laughed blissfully, "not the right shoulder, and the left."

The first baby came out beautifully. Mamoru cut his umbilical cord and got him to breathe. Then continued to wrap a towel around him.

"It's a boy! Usako we have a son!" he exclaimed smiling like a madman.

Usagi smiled at him, then furrowed her brow and grimaced.

"Mamo-Chan," she panicked, "something's wrong…"

"What?" Mamoru asked terrified, passed his little boy to Ami so she could wash him and retook his position, "Everything is going to be fine Sere, just try to push okay?"

Usagi pushed and pushed and Endymion could see the head, but something _was_ wrong.

"Ami!" Mamoru exclaimed as he saw Ami pull her computer out quickly after passing his enfant to Makoto, "what's wrong?"

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby," Ami explained in a state of pure dread.

"What? No!" he called out and situated himself to help the baby out. He positioned his hands and after a lot of energy the baby was out, breathing and doing fine. He passed his brand new baby girl over to Ami again and walked over to his exhausted wife.

"You did beautifully," he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"You came," she smiled back at him.

"Of course I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"Here are your babies Princess," Ami beamed as she passed Usagi her babies.

"They're perfect," Usagi gasped as she looked at her son and daughter for the first time.

"What's everyone doing up…" Jadeite proclaimed as he, and the rest of the generals, opened the door.

"Usagi gave birth," Rei said simply as she ushered the men out of the room.

"We'll explain and give details downstairs," Makoto said and everyone left the room, save for Mamoru, Usagi and their new children.

"You," Usagi grinned, "we still haven't picked out their names."

"One for sure is Serenity VIII," Endymion smirked.

"Of course," Usagi laughed, "and how does Endymion IV sound to you?"

"Perfect," Mamoru kissed their foreheads, "My three perfect angels."

"Endy," Usagi yawned, "I'm tired."

"I know love," he answered and stroked her cheek.

"Promise me you won't leave until I wake up again?"

"I promise," Mamoru whispered as she fell asleep. He then took his children from their sleeping mothers arms.

Walking downstairs Mamoru looked into the adorable faces of his children, his little Dymion and Rini. He smiled proudly as he walked into the living room.

"Usako is upstairs sleeping," he explained.

"So, what are their names?" Jadeite asked excitedly as Mamoru passed Dymion to Rei and Rini to Zoycite.

"Serenity VIII and Endymion IV," Mamoru replied, "I'm letting Usagi pick out their middle names."

"Please tell me they have nicknames," Minako groaned.

"And not Sere and Endy, that could get confusing," Nephrite laughed.

"How about Dymion and Rini?"

"Perfect," Makoto smiled.

Usagi woke in clean sheets and pyjamas, with a flat stomach and someone beside her. Where were her children? She sat up quickly and looked around the dark room.

"Usako?" she heard a tired and disgruntled voice beside her.

"Mamo-Chan?" Usagi whispered, "are you really here? Where's Serenity and Endymion?"

"Dymion and Rini are in their cribs if they need something we'll know," he mumbled, "please lay back down."

Usagi laid back into the comfort of her bed and Mamoru encircled his arms around her.

"I won't be here when you wake up next time," he whispered sorrowfully into her ear.

"I know," she sobbed quietly.

"It'll be okay. Please take care of Dymion and Rini," he asked.

"Of course," she promised as she kissed his lightly on the lips before falling asleep in his warm embrace.

She awoke in the morning to the cry of an enfant… then two. She reached her arms out for Mamoru, only to realize that he had already left. Tears brimmed her eyes as she rolled out of bed and went to her children. She picked them up, softly humming the tune to of her ancient locket and went downstairs for someone to help her feed them. She wished that Endymion were there to help her, for her was Endymion again, instead.


	24. Chapter 23

Over a month later Usagi overheard the Senshi and generals discussing the natural disasters that were occurring all over the world and their link with the Negaverse. Usagi had to admit that she was afraid that something like this would happen after the immense power given off during the birth of the twins, the Negaverse probably sensed it. However, the thing that was worrying her the most was the fact that Endymion hadn't tried to contact her or warn her, nor had he visited to check up on the twins. She was beginning to think that something had happened to him…

"What are we going to do?" Jadeite asked sombrely.

"We've found the entrance to the Negaverse," Ami said, "it's at the Crown Arcade. But what we do next depends on Usagi."

"Lets not tell her just yet," Nephrite said, "She's worried about the Prince already and the twins need her.

"But the world needs me too," Usagi answered stepping out of her hiding place, "and no world equals no Dymion or Rini. Endymion hasn't contacted me since the birth of the twins. Something is wrong."

"What are we going to do?" inquired Minako.

"The generals are staying here," Usagi commanded, "I'm calling in Pluto to aid them with the care of the twins. The rest of us are infiltrating and conquering the Negaverse, once and for all."

Usagi had called for Pluto in very shortly after everyone was informed as to what they were doing. As soon as Pluto arrived the Senshi were transformed and on their way to the Crown Arcade.

A tunnel opened up in the middle of the crown, the portal to the Negaverse. Cautiously, the Senshi entered one after another making sure that Sailor Moon was the last to enter in case of impending danger. As they continued to make their way down the tunnel a blob of energy appeared about half-way through.

"Kunzite!" Venus gasped as the glob soon transformed into the figure of a human.

"I cannot permit you to venture any further Senshi," Kunzite said then looked pointedly at Sailor Moon, "If you hand the Ginzuishou over now I'll let you go home to your children."

"You can kiss her royal moon ass!" Jupiter tempered, "Supreme Thunder!"

Kunzite managed to dodge Jupiter's attack easily and counter-attacked. The force of the blast knocked all the Senshi off their feet, during the fall Sailor Moon lost grip of the moon wand and it was now flying towards the open hand of Kunzite. Kunzite grabbed for the Moon Wand hastily but when he touched it a massive glowing light emerged in a burst of energy, temporarily blinding everyone in the tunnel. When the light dimmed and everyone could se again Kunzite lay on the tunnel floor semi-conscious.

"Minako," he called out barely over a whisper.

"I'm here Kunzite," Venus answered and was instantly by his side, "everything will be okay, I promise."

"I remember," he smiled weakly as he looked up into her blue eyes, "You must continue and save the Prince. I'll be fine and see you as soon as you come back."

"But…" Venus tried to argue, however the fierce determination set in Kunzites eyes told her that she shouldn't argue.

"Okay guys," Rei said, "Let's go."

As they left Kunzite slipped unconscious and nobody looked back to notice or they wouldn't have went on. They made their way to the exit of the tunnel, coming out in a blizzard somewhere near the north pole.

"Too bad they ruled the Bahamas out," Sailor Moon shivered as they looked around.

"Too bad our uniforms weren't bigger," Makoto laughed trying to break the ice.

Sailor Moon looked up suddenly from her laughter and out into the distance.

"Endy?" Sailor Moon asked as she spotted a form much like Tuxedo Mask in the distance and ran swiftly for it.

"Wait Sailor Moon! That's not Tuxedo Mask it's a youma!" Mercury cried out after typing on her computer, but Sailor Moon couldn't hear her.

"Supreme Thu…" Jupiter started her attack on the youma, but it turned swiftly from Tuxedo Mask to Nephrite. She knew it was a youma but that didn't prevent her from faltering her assault. During the hesitation four tentacles sprouted from the ground and grabbed her around the torso, suspending her about a hundred feet in the air.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter screamed as the tentacles began to electrocute her. The electricity clashed mid-way down and the back-lash destroyed two youmas, their bodies creating an ice mound. However, the back-lash also reached Jupiter and her stiff, cold body lay in a strange angle on the ice mound.

"Jupiter No!" Sailor Moon cried out in agony and began to run towards Jupiter. The rest of the Senshi held on to her tightly though to prevent her from running into possible danger.

Be strong Princess, I believe in you, you can do this Jupiter's voice sounded in Sailor Moon's head and an image of her waving goodbye.

"I can't do this," Sailor Moon sobbed as they walked away, "Were not prepared, we're not ready. I couldn't stand losing anyone else that is dear to me."

"Beryl!" She shouts a few seconds later, "The Ginzuishou is yours, I don't want it!"

"Stop it Sailor Moon!" Mars screams as she seizes one of Sailor Moon's arm and Venus grabs the other in an attempt to make her stop struggling and listen to reason. Mercury then marches up to her and slaps her across the face, shocking Sailor Moon into silence.

"I'm sorry," Mercury apologizes wide-eyed and shocked at herself, "but Jupiter died doing the one thing we are all pledged to do, protecting you. We wouldn't have it any other way in the world either. Now three more Youmas are heading this way. I'm going out to meet them."

"No, Ami don't! We don't have to do this, we can go back home and then try again when we're strong enough," Sailor Moon pleaded through tears.

"No, listen. I am the weakest here, but maybe I can provide enough time for you guys to get into the Negaverse. It's the most that I can do."

"Alright," Venus nodded and took hold of Sailor Moon's arm instinctively, as did Mars, "for the Princess."

Mercury nodded and ran in the direction of the Youmas, her blue uniform fazing out into the snowstorm.

"NO!" Sailor Moon screamed in anguish as Mars and Venus dragged her way and she fell into despair.

A few moments later Sailor Moon sensed the death of her Mercurial friend and collapsed onto the ground in hopelessness as she heard Mercury encourage her to keep going. Venus felt like collapsing as well as she watched her Princess mourn their friends, but now was neither the time nor the place. Venus's eyes widened as she saw a faint glow beneath Sailor Moon. Without hesitation Venus jumps over and pushes Sailor Moon out of the way just in time, but sadly gets caught by the youmas herself. The youmas pull her underground where Mars and Moon see flashes of light and the tortured screams of Venus.

"STOP!" Sailor Moon screams out as tears flood her face, "I'll GIVE you the Ginzuishou!"

Underground, Sailor Venus uses her last energy to use her "Crescent Beam" on the Youma that held her captive at point-blank range, destroying both of them.

An ice mound burst suddenly out of the ground in front of Sailor Moon and Mars where Venus had been taken underground with Venus's lifeless body resting atop.

"Minako-Chan!" Sailor Moon cries out as Mars, once more drags her away from the scene of her friends untimely murder.

The last two youma appear before Mars and Moon too soon for Sailor Moon to recuperate from the shock of her previous three friends passing, she didn't think that she could take much more death without falling into a state of unawareness and despair.

"Mars," Sailor Moon pleaded to her best friend, "Please don't fight them, you don't have to. Let's just turn around and go home. We can give Venus, Mercury and Jupiter proper burials and you won't have to die."

"I'm not going to die," Mars mocked cheerfulness for the sanity of her Princess, "after all, I am the most powerful Senshi."

"Fire…" Mars began as she stepped forward, but the youma was to quick and dived underground.

Mars looked down quickly but didn't move out of the way in time before the youmas came up and encased themselves and Mars in ice. One of the youmas burst out of the ice rapidly and lunged at Sailor Moon. She was so shocked with everything that had happened she just stared wide-eyed at the oncoming youma. A fireball burst out of the hole in the ice mountain that the youma had come from and destroys the attacking youma instantly. Mars's attacks and screaming continues for a few more minutes as Sailor Moon stared distraughtly trying to think of a way to help. Finally the ice mound exploded from the top and the youma placed Mars' body down on the top. The youma started up it's attack to finish off the panic-stricken Sailor Moon when Mars' hand shot up to the Youma's ankle. She used her "Fire Soul" one last time and annihilated both of them.

Sailor Moon collapsed in the snow and she stared numbly at the vast nothingness around her. Was this the price that was to be paid for her safety? She didn't think that she could stand it. The lost Senshi's spirits came to her once more to comfort her and remind her that it's not over yet, the battle was won but the war wasn't over. So, thinking of her children, husband and lost friends she stood up with a new determination. Beryl would not defeat her this time, this time everything would work out, no matter what.

(Should I end it here? This seems like a good place…)

Sailor Moon pressed on through the tempest and didn't stop until she finally reached the entrance to the Negaverse. She was being watched by Beryl the whole time through Beryl's evil staff and was snatched by a ball of energy formed by Beryl and brought to the heart of the Negaverse, where they would finally meet again, face to face.

"Welcome to my Kingdom Princess Serenity of the Moon," Beryl's deep cackling voice said as a disoriented Sailor Moon stood up and looked around.

"Beryl," Sailor Moon's voice came out harsh and full of hatred as she spotted the half-light evil queen of the Negaverse.

"Such hatred Princess," Beryl shook her head and smiled evilly, "I believe you've met my most loyal servant, Prince Endymion."

The rest of the shadows that were covering Queen Beryl vanished to produce the image of Endymion kneeling beside her, kissing her hand.

"Endy?" Sailor Moon asked confused as she looked at her husband. Why had he not given up the lie? Why was he still acting like a pawn to this evil bitch?

"Endymion attack," Queen Beryl commanded him like a dog, which made Sailor Moon want to throw up.

Endymion attacked swiftly and precisely at once as soon as Beryl had gotten the words out of her mouth. Sailor Moon managed to narrowly dodge the attack, then grabbed the Moon Wand and tried her Moon Healing to fix whatever had happened to Endymion… except it had no effect.

"It won't work," Beryl gloated, "I used the dark energy to completely cleanse his memory after I found out that he had left to be with you during the birth of those two new moon brats."

After this Endymion threw a black rose at Sailor Moon, just missing her.

"Sailor Moon Die," was his only comment as he began the assault on her once more. The rose stem had enlarged and wrapped around her as a robe and began to suck the energy out of her and fry her.

"Mamo-Chan!" She screamed in pain.

The rose then disintegrated and Endymion picked Sailor Moon up by the neck and began to choke her as he blasted her with energy.

"Enough playing Endymion," Queen Beryl ordered and Endymion tossed Sailor Moon down on the floor. She landed a meter away from the Moon Wand, seeing it she just stared blankly. She had no strength nor will to grab it.

"Now Endymion, destroy her," Beryl barked out and Endymion ran at Sailor Moon with his sword.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon cried out and her Tiara hit Endymion in the mid-section. She held back enough as to not mortally injure him but to make him fall. Endymion collapsed but the force of Queen Beryl's master ship of him forced him to his feet with his sword upraised again.

Sailor Moon made to move out of the way when her Moon Locket fell out of her uniform, deciding that it was her best chance she kneeled before Endymion and opened it, the gentle music danced out and in the top was a baby picture of Dymion and Rini. Endymion glanced down then, continued staring.

"Do you know what this is Endy?" Sailor Moon asked sobbing, "It's our locket, please don't destroy it. It symbolizes our love in the past, present and future. It was your gift to me, then mine to you. Now it has the promise of our children, Dymion and Rini, you do remember don't you? I can set you free again. All you have to do is touch it."

Endymion was confused as to where he had heard this familiar music before, and why the babies in the picture looked oddly like himself. So, out of curiosity he touched the beautiful star-shaped locket and a backlash of memories assaulted him.

"_We're not going to survive this battle," Serenity said, with her back to Endymion, digging through her drawers. _

"_Usako, don't talk like that," Endymion said, hugging her from behind. _

"_But the Outer Senshi could not defeat the vile creature Beryl, and I know you felt it, we both did, when… when she murdered your parents," Serenity turned around and Endymion saw the tears flowing from her deep blue oceans. _

"_Serenity, I…" Endymion said, trying to calm her, to reassure her. But he wasn't that sure himself. He glanced outside of her window, the darkness was drawing closer by the second._

"_Endymion, I know your going to fight, to defend the Moon like you swore to do, we share out thoughts now, remember," Serenity still crying, "But I beg of you, please, do not go!" _

"_I must, I must Serenity, you know that," Endymion said, hugging her tightly. _

"_Take this with you," Serenity said, pressing the star locket that he had given to her, "and remember, you must survive, you must come back to me."_

"_I promise Serenity," Endymion vowed, "I will come back to you."_

_Then they kissed, knowing that this could be the last one they shared… _

"_Don't touch her wench!" Endymion called, jumping to the balcony for to protect Serenity. _

"_Ah, Endymion I wondered when you would arrive to save your precious wife," Beryl sneered, "But you won't win, you know this so my dear Endymion, why don't you give up you little wife here, we can give her to Seiya to do with what he likes, and you can join me, as my King, by my side and we can rule the universe." _

"_I would never join a bitch like you! Not in a million years! And I'd never leave Serenity!" Endymion yelled, drawing his sword. _

"_Have it your way," Beryl sighed and conjured a whirlwind and swept Endymion off of Serenity's balcony. _

"_ENDYMION!" Serenity cried and leapt off after him, she wasn't prepared to loose her friends and husband in the same day. _

_They were swirling around and around, trying to get a hold of each of other, they reached their hands out and touched each other's fingertips, just then the whirlwind stopped and they both landed on the ground, hard. Serenity landed on Endymion, and Endymion's sword landed about a foot away. Serenity felt liquid on seep through her dress and put her hand to find blood. She looked down at Endymion, he was wincing in pain, she saw that they landed on a jagged rock and it had pierced through him. _

"_Serenity," Endymion said, wincing in pain. _

"_Don't," Serenity said crying, "Please."_

"_Usako, I… I love you, forever," Endymion said, then his eyes went blank. _

"_Endy? Endy! ENDY! Endymion!" Serenity screamed, trying to wake her husband. _

_She could hear Beryl's laughter in the background, and winced. She had no reason to live anymore, her friends, her soul mate, her people, destroyed. She looked around and saw Endymion's sword laying on the ground. _

"_I'm sorry Artemis, Mother, but I have no more reason to live," Serenity whispered, grabbed the sword and pushed it, hard, into her chest. Serenity then fell, dead on the cold hard ground. _

"_You came," she smiled back at him._

"_Of course I wouldn't have missed this for the world."_

"_Here are your babies Princess," Ami beamed as she passed Usagi her babies._

"_They're perfect," Usagi gasped as she looked at her son and daughter for the first time._

"Usako," Mamoru whispered as he fell on his knees next to her.

"Mamo-Chan? Mamo-Chan you've come back to me!" Sailor Moon cried out and hugged him tightly.

"No!" Beryl scream, "You will not take him away from me again!"

A rock speak formed in front of Beryl and she sent it flying towards the two lovers, Mamoru through a red rose straight at it, shattering the rock and embedding itself into the heart of Beryl. Realizing that Mamoru's power was tearing her apart she sank into the floor, threatening to return. Mamoru then collapsed on the floor.

"Mamo-Chan? Mamo-Chan what's wrong?" Sailor Moon asked crying, then noticed that a piece of the rock spear was implanted into his back. The cavern around them started collapsing.

"Usako, you have to leave so the cavern doesn't collapse on you," Mamoru said hoarsely.

"But Endy…" she began to argue, but a single rose fell from his jacket and fell apart, "No, no, Mamoru please don't die, you can't leave me, you can't leave Dymion and Rini." She sobbed, but realized it was too late, her love was gone.

Queen Beryl, morphed with Metallia, came back. She was ten times larger but Sailor Moon didn't care. She marched up regally to the front of Metallia, her head high in defiance. She was going to defeat this evil Queen, and she was going to save her friends and her love. Metallia attacked Sailor Moon head-on with a wave of massive dark energy. Sailor Moon didn't move or flinch as the energy hit, she stood calmly with no emotion showing on her face. The attack formed another ice mound like the ones that served as markers for her beloved Senshi. Suddenly, much to Metallia's surprise, the top of the ice mound burst open violently and Princess Serenity stood ready to fight with the Ginzuishou in hand.

In Japan, the weather became chaotic and the power flickered and drained away. Artemis, who was standing on a house with Luna, knew that Metallia had awakened. Luna said she had to help her Senshi and began to run towards the Arcade. Artemis stopped her.

"Luna there is nothing you can do. You trained the Senshi well, it is up to them now," Artemis told her.

"I know, but in order to defeat Metallia Serenity has to use her full power with the Ginzuishou as Queen Serenity did, and if she does she'll die. Usagi can't die Artemis, she has children! Usagi-Chan please don't do it!" Luna begged to the distance.

"I hear you Luna and I am unafraid," Serenity replied calmly as she stared Metallia in the face.

"You should be!" Metallia screamed at her and launched another attack.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Princess Serenity activated the Ginzuishou and blocked the oncoming attack of Metallia. Metallia increased the power of her attack against Serenity and her shield began to become gradually smaller.

"I need help," Serenity begged, "I cannot do this on my own."

The spirits of the Senshi showed up beside Serenity on the ice mound and each invoked their power and put it into the Ginzuishou along with Serenity's power. The Ginzuishou then threw a giant energy ball at Metallia, completely tearing her apart and destroying her for good. Serenity faded away to Sailor moon and collapsed. She whispered her thanks to the stars and died.

The energy ball thrown off by the Ginzuishou kept expanding after the death of Serenity, it engulfed Sailor Moon, the Moon Wand, then Mamoru, the Senshi and kept growing. I encompassed the whole of the north pole hemisphere and Usagi wished that her Senshi just had their old lives back, that the generals could start new lives and her and her new family could live peacefully with their memories.

In Japan, the power flickered back on and Luna and Artemis visibly relaxed.

"I think everything will be alright…" Luna smiled as much as a cat could.

* * *

**Alright guys that's it for this story. Sorry, no epilogue. Everything will be explained (like what happens next) in the the final instalment of my Trilogy which will be up as soon as I finish _Beautiful Beast._ But until then, if you want to kinda know what happens to the Senshi, Generals and Usagi's family read her wish again. ;)**

**TTFN,**

**Kris Black**


	25. Where'd I GO?

Okay, just so you all know, I am not dead. In fact, I am very much alive and anticipating starting University in a few weeks, yay!

Anyways, I know that some of you have been upset with me for the lack of updates in recent months (or in some cases years . hehe). So I have decided to delve myself back into my writings. I know that I promised a sequel to _Remember Princess?_, and I intend to give you all one. However, my boyfriend (who also happens to be a reader) insists that I finish the rest of the works that I have posted before posting another story - so I do intend to do that. But don't worry _Moon Kingdom Discovered?_ (which is the title to the sequel to _Remember Princess?_) will be posted someday. I know that isn't what you want to hear, but it is all I can offer.

I am going to start ruthlessly typing to try and get my works done for you all - I don't want to rush it too much though. I just re-read _Silver Millennium Forever?_ and I have found that I am not happy with how it turned out - I was in such a hurry to finish it that I completely strayed away from the plot that I had originally planned... which seems to be a habit of mine along with making characters pregnant - but I digress.

**So, I am currently working on RE-WRITING **_**Silver Millennium Forever? **_**AND **_**Remember Princess?**_**, please look forward to that in the future.**

For this inspiration I should thank **tIgErPrN06** who sent me a review a few months back giving me a nudge in the right direction when she told me that maybe I should go back and re-read the previous two stories to come up with ideas for the final installment of my trilogy.

**Considering it is "illegal" on to post Authors notes only, I have decided to post a short preview of the first _newly edited_ chapter of _Silver Millennium Forever?_, then at the end, I may tell you of a few things that I intend to change with the story.**

* * *

Chapter One

It was a beautiful, sunny day. It had been like this all week long, and Princess Serenity was sick of it.

"I wish for once it would be a rainy day." Serenity mumbled, while sitting on the balcony of the bedroom, on the third floor of the palace.

She placed her elbow on the railing and held her head up in her hand, staring out into the glittering distance. However, someone rapping on her chamber door broke her out of her brooding composure. She called for the caller to enter. A young, mousy servant girl entered cautiously.

"You have a visitor Princess," the servant girl said while bowing.

"Well, let them in," Princess Serenity said rather impatiently. She had been expecting a visit from one, or all, of the Senshi all day. They had been training all week and Serenity hadn't seen hid or hair of them. They were her best friends. They were all the same age (around seventeen) and they spent a lot of time together. Alas, her hopes were shattered when a man, rather a teenage boy around eighteen, walked into the room.

"Ugh, what do you want Endymion?" Princess Serenity moaned, gently bringing a hand up to her temple.

"Princess Odango is that anyway to talk to a Prince?" asked Endymion teased, smirking.

"Is calling a Princess 'Princess Odango' anyway to address to her?" Serenity snapped back.

"Oi, Odango, you're rather testy. I think all the heat that the Moon has been having has affected your head," Endymion replied, finally joining her on the balcony.

Prince Endymion was the Prince of Earth. He was an only child, which is why there was no Senshi representing the Earth. His mother, Queen Gaia, and Queen Serenity were best friends; therefore, Endymion and Serenity knew each other since they were toddlers. The two were quite good friends themselves. Prince Endymion always made fun of her hair, and started calling her Odango Atama; which was some sort of Earth food he had explained. Serenity was, of course, furious with the nickname, which had stuck to with her. Sometimes even one of the Senshi would call her Odango, even though it was mostly Mars.

"So Serenity, what do you plan on doing today?" Endymion asked sitting down beside her.

"I was going to wait for the Senshi to come and visit, but it appears they are still busy training," Serenity replied, staring longingly out into the court yard.

"Well, why don't we go visit them instead?" Endymion asked like it was the most obvious answer in the universe.

"I couldn't dream of it. They are training and I wouldn't want to disturb them. Plus, it's forbidden, you know that!" She replied, exasperated.

"Oh, and that really stopped us before." Endymion rolled his eyes.

"We were young and foolish before," Serenity retorted, "And if I recall correctly, we were punished for it too."

"Oh, like taking an extra class a day really hurt you," Endymion laughed.

"You try dealing with Luna for an extra hour a day," Serenity pouted.

"Come on Sere, where's your sense of adventure?" Endymion quipped, "That's what I use to love about you. Did the Lunar court finally manage to tame their beast of a Princess?

"Beast?" Serenity's eyebrows rose, "Hardly. Fine, Endymion, I'll go with you; but only a quick visit."

"Okay," Endymion smiled, "then we can go to town and shop."

"Really Endy, isn't bothering the Senshi enough mischief for today? Don't you think that you are pushing it a little?"

"Going to visit your friends is hardly mischievous," Endymion snorted, "Plus, we haven't seen each other in over half a year – we have to make up for lost time."

"I refuse to go down to town today Endymion," Serenity sighed, "It has been much too hot and I want to stay inside where it is cooler. When we come back from visiting the Senshi then we can catch up in the library. But if we get caught sneaking down there it is entirely your fault,"

"Naturally."

"So, where are the training grounds?" Serenity asked as they exited her room.

"You mean to tell me that don't remember?" Endymion laughed.

"Well, I haven't been there since we had our rather short visit when we were five," Serenity replied haughtily.

"Well, I thought that you would have at least remembered the way," Endymion replied dubiously, "After all, they are on the palace grounds."

"So? Have you not noticed how large the palace grounds are? Furthermore, it is forbidden, so I have driven the location from my memory. Princesses are not to fight," Serenity retorted with her head up.

* * *

Well, that was it. In case you forgot, I originally had Serenity and Endymion sneak down to the town; looking back now it was kind of weird. Also them sneaking down the Earth to the cabin, yah not gonna happen, that was also weird. I think that as a mother Queen Serenity would have been a little less lenient with that then I had originally made her. They may still sneak off somewhere though - you'll just have to read it when it comes out and see .

Well, ta ta for now,

Kris Black


End file.
